Unfeigned
by beanscene
Summary: This is my interpretation of LOK if Korra and her friends were in high school and no one bended. It somewhat follows canon content, but is different for the most part. This is a Korrasami fanfic. It is rated M for smut and sexual content, and dark themes that will occur once the story has time to progress. 10/2018 New chapter update.
1. Chapter 1: Brazen

A/N: I edited and made some revisions to this chapter. It was a bit stiff and choppy, since it's my first time in years writing something other that's not academic in nature. The other chapters are much better, but I'll be going through and editing those as well.

—beanie

Chapter One: Brazen

Two, four, six, eight...twenty, twenty-two, twenty-three. Twenty-three students plus myself makes twenty-four. An even number is always a good sign. The young teen briefly glances down, giving her outfit a quick once over before returning her gaze towards the room of students. A slight grin appeared across her lips; Korra was pleased with herself for deciding to wear her lucky aqua tank top and faded khaki cargo pants complete with classic converses. She also decided that her new bobbed hair cut wasn't too bad, either. It's going to be a good day. Now, I just have to get past the first day as the new kid. At least I'm transferring in as a sophomore and not a freshman. Korra cooly tucks a stray hair behind her ear as she, again, scans the small room of attentive eyes that have been commanded up front. She casually glances up to the olive skinned woman warmly introducing her to the class. This woman isn't much taller than me, Korra thought, maybe an inch and a half give or take. The woman had long auburn hair conveniently pulled back into braided ponytail that hung down to her waist.

"Class I'd like you join me in welcoming…"

She seems pretty friendly, but why does she look so...sad? Korra thought noticing that her youthful bright eyes carried a tinge of sorrow to them. The young teen nonchalantly eyed the woman's sculpted shoulders and petite round breasts. She is very pretty, though; if I remember correctly, I think she said her name was Ms... Castillo? Yeah, Castillo. Korra began to waver slightly as her focus drifted to that beyond the class. She was suddenly brought back by a familiar pang of annoyance as she dully rolled her eyes.

"It's Armaruq not armruck," she inadvertently blurted out. Shit why do I always do that? The blue eyed teen silently cursed herself.

"My apologies," Ms. Castillo whispered sincerely before continuing, "Class, please join me in welcoming Korra-" she glanced over at Korra giving her a quick wink, "-Armaruq to our class. Korra could you please tell us a few things about yourself?" Her warm smile and shimmering sandy brown eyes pierced Korra's soul as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"A-As Ms. Castillo said, I'm Korra Armaruq. I'm 15 years old. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe and I'm staying here with my Aunt Kya. It's nice to meet you." Korra nervously waved with a coerced smile pasted across her lips. Ms. Castillo placed a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder and gestured her towards the back of the room.

"Korra, why don't have seat next to Jinora in the back? Jinora, as class president, I'd like you to help Korra get settled in here at Republic City High."

"I'd be glad to, Ms. Castillo." Jinora gave a friendly wave and flashed a small yet genuine smile. The blue eyed teen slid into the old khaki desk and placed her backpack on the floor leaning against her chair. She glanced over to Jinoa who again gave her a polite smile which she reciprocated with an awkward grin. Jinora silently chuckled to herself before turning back to her textbook. I guess this place won't be that bad after all. Korra thought with a slight smile. About ten minutes into the lecture on the Founding Fathers of Republic City, Korra notices a note has been tossed on her desk; she glances up and notices it's from Jinora. I wonder what she wants:

Hey Korra, I don't want to freak you out, but there has been reports of some creepy old dude stalking people in a mask. This city is a pretty great place, but not everyone has good intentions. Be careful out here. -J

The blue eyed teen gave Jinora a 'damn, forreal' look, before scribbling her response and flicking the note on Jinora's desk:

Seriously? But, you don't have to worry about me though. If I'm good at anything, it's defending myself. -K

Jinora was in the midst of neatly writing a response, when Ms. Castillo swiped the note from under her nose. Rather than reprimanding them in front of the class, she simply slipped the paper in her pocket and continued teaching. Korra and the class rep shot each other a quick look, before redirecting their attention to the lecture. After class Korra attempted to make a beeline for the hall only to be stopped in her tracks by a crisp tone, "Ms. Armaruq," the blue eyed teen turned to see Ms. Castillo sitting on her desk with her arms loosely crossed, "a moment of your time please."

"Of course," Korra choked. The young teen noticed the class rep trying to speed-walk past her towards the door.

"A moment of your time as well, Ms. Cheng," she cleared her throat.

"Ms. Castillo," Jinora spun around to face her instructor, "I was simply trying to inform Korra of the stalker that has been lurking around Republic City! Since she's new here, I didn't think anyone told her." The class rep hung her head in shame awaiting her sentence, while Korra awkwardly leaned against the back of the door trying to look as innocent as possible.

Ms. Castillo let out a huge sigh before a sincere smile appeared across her full lips, "I understand. Since Korra isn't a local, I bet she doesn't know about the man that has been prowling the streets as of late. That was very kind of you, Jinora, but next time discuss that kind of stuff outside of class, yeah? And Ms. Armaruq?"

Korra awkwardly sat up, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Be careful. And, no more passing notes in my class, hmm?"

"Yeah-yes, ma'am. Of course. My bad, er, sorry." Korra nervously chuckled as she began rubbing the back of her neck. Noticing the awkward exchange, Jinora cocked an eyebrow before smiling inwardly. Once dismissed, the class rep and the young Water Tribe native entered the hallway. Jinora playfully slapped Korra's shoulder with hand, and Korra smiled at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Korra, you have a crush on Ms. Castillo, don't you?" a sly grin appeared across the class rep's lips.

The blood flushed from Korra's face as her tongue suddenly became heavy, "Wha- a cru-pssh, no! I-fuck. Shut up, man."

"Hey, no need to be flustered," Jinora's grin widened, "If I was on the Kinsey Scale I'd be into her, too. She's hot." Korra's face flushed even further to the point where she believed she might get a nose bleed. Damn my budding sexuality. "Anyway, I have to get to class. I'll see you tomorrow, lover girl!" And with that, Jinora spun around in the opposite direction cutting through the crowd. As Korra turned around, her eyes widened. The halls seemed to be getting more and more congested with students, as the young teen awkwardly navigated through the crowd repeatedly apologizing to all the nameless faces she unintentionally collided shoulders with. Fuck, was it that obvious that I liked Ms. Castillo? I wonder if she figured it out? Ugh, I would just die. She started to feel overwhelmed as more students poured into the halls, when she suddenly tripped forward falling into the teenage girl in front of her.

"Woah! I am so sorry!" Korra exclaimed as she rushed forward to help the student up, before getting her hand violently slapped away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" the teen spat at Korra, glaring at her with piercing steele-green eyes.

"It was an accident," Korra sympathized her face still flushed from earlier, "I think I tripped over some kid's foot and landed into you-"

"You must have a death wish," the steely eyed teen barked, "do you know who I am?" A silence fell over the hall as scattered murmurs dulled down into whispers. The surrounding students formed a small opening around Korra as she reluctantly met eyes with her resentful adversary. What? Why the hell is she so angry? This doesn't make any sense at all-I just bumped into her! Korra let out a heavy sigh. "Did I fucking stutter?" the teen spat with an earthy tone, her eyes narrowing with ire.

Korra sighed again, before lazily scratching the outer rim of her ear with her pinky, "It's my first day here, so I don't know who you are," she breathed before inspecting her pinky for dirt and letting it drop to her side, "I'm Korra, though. It would have been nice to meet you, but whatever." Okay, I'm officially over this. Korra attempted to walk past her new adversary, when a stern hand was pressed firmly against her shoulder forcing her to stop in her tracks. The hot-headed teen was now inches from her face with a dark grin teasing her full lips. Chilled cerulean eyes met an ashen slatted glare cautioning her opponent to weigh her next move carefully, "this is my favorite top," Korra breathed sternly, not breaking eye contact with her opponent. She would actually be pretty cute if she wasn't such a steel-clad bitch, Korra thought as she noticed a beauty mark under her right eye and her remarkably flawless cinnamon complexion. It really is a shame.

The steele eyed teen removed her hand and stepped back with a smirk, revealing her pearly whites —Korra sighed in frustration, this pretty bitch—tossing back her arms innocently, "My apologies, let's just forget about all this; we cool?" Korra arched her brow in suspicion as the teen turned around to leave. Korra looked around confused, before following suit and turning to go in the opposite direction, as well. Maybe, I can take a different route to cl—. Before Korra could finish her thought she saw a flash of blinding white light as she stumbled backwards in pain holding the left side of her face. Her adversary had pretended to turn away, then turned back and sucker punched Korra in the face —a mistake Korra noted to never make again. Korra clenched her jaw as her eye pulsed with agony, she glared at her opponent with seething rage. I'm going to fucking destroy her. A thin smirk laced itself across the girl's lips as her eyes narrowed, "I'm Kuvira, by the way, and you need to learn your fucking place." Korra didn't move. Her breathing was slow and deliberate; now her adversary had her unwavering attention. Kuvira shifted forward as she threw another punch with her left arm. Without even thinking, Korra swiftly dodged the attack, and countered with a right hook and cross-jab. Everyone gasped in disbelief as Kuvira's body went limp and she fell to the floor with an animated thud. Still seething with rage, the young teen stood over her fallen adversary's body with silent conviction as she silently reveled in her victory.

"Fuck you." Korra breathed, as she noticed a stream of blood flowing from Kuvira's nose. Before Korra could come down from her sudden surge of adrenaline, she glanced up and saw mixed expressions of fear, amusement, and disinterest dawned on the countenances of fellow students before meeting with the eyes of what appeared to be a pissed off teacher. Korra reluctantly looked down, feeling her surge of adrenaline leak onto the floor in a puddle of regret. Fuck me.

"Come with me, student," the old man stated sternly, as he beckoned her with a brief nod of his head in the direction behind him. Korra's eyes remained downcast as she followed the old man down through the halls and to the shit-caked depths of hell—better known as the principal's office. I am so fucked. As she trudged through the halls, she felt intruding glares on every inch of her body, accompanied by hushed whispers and sullen murmurs.

"I heard she almost killed, Kuvira," a tiny voice whispered nervously to her classmate. Korra glanced over to the girl and cut her eyes in annoyance. Startled, the girl quickly averted her eyes, as her classmate gave her friend a concerned look. Great, now everyone's going to think I'm some sort of sociopath. Korra let out another heavy sigh as she followed the teacher into the main office.

"Have a seat," the old man rasped sternly while gesturing towards a row of old red chairs where two other students have already been sentenced. I guess this is the fucking holding block. Korra scoffed to herself as she rolled her her eyes and sighed before taking a seat a couple spaces away from the student closest to her. Wouldn't want them to think I'm going to kill them, too. Korra's head sunk into her hands as she leaned forward resting on her elbows; noticeably riden with despair. "Have fun with the other delinquents," the older man snorted before disappearing into a narrow hallway. Before Korra could even begin to process her brawl with Kuvira, the teenage boy sitting a couple seats down from her interrupted her thoughts.

"What the hell happened to you?" She slightly lifted her head to see a kid around her age with short black hair and bright mint green eyes riddled with curiosity. Nosy kid.. Korra thought to herself before slowly lowering her head back into her hands. Her eye was in so much pain; the last thing she wanted to do was converse with another person. Spirits, I miss Naga...

"Dude, leave her alone!" a raised whispered came from the other side of the nosy teen with a hushed tone, "Sorry about my brother; he doesn't know when to mind. His. Own. Business." It's clear that the last three words were directed towards his brother to emphasize his point. "Anyway, my name is Mako Nakamura, and this is my younger brother, Bolin." Korra finally lifted her head to see the Mako leaning forward giving her a friendly half smile. Although his tangerine eyes had a flicker of callous in them, Korra could see that both he and his brother shared the same kind eyes.

She returned his smile, "I'm Korra." She leaned back to briefly wipe her nose, before lazily crossing her arms.

"It's nice to meet you, Korra!" Bolin exclaimed, before flashing her a wide grin, "my brother and I are here, because we got in trouble for stealing fruit from the Snack Stand." Bolin said beaming with what Korra couldn't tell was pride or idiocy.

"No," Mako interjected, "you got caught stealing fruit from the Snack Stand. And it was old rotten-looking fruit. Who the hell would get caught stealing old rotten fruit? I told you that the good fruit was located in the back, but you never listen to me." Mako said with a huff, before leaning back in his chair and glaring ahead in frustration.

Bolin gave his brother an even wider grin and slammed his hand into Mako's shoulder, "That's totally my bad, bro! But, next time I'm sure I won't get caught." Bolin leaned into the side of his brother's face with a playful smile teasing the corners of his lips. Mako shrugged off his brother's hand and rolled his eyes. Bolin chuckled at his brother's antics, before facing Korra and continuing his introduction, "Anyway, my brother and I live above a gym in Republic City with our foster dad, Toza. We're originally from the Earth Kingdom, but after our mom-"

"Bolin. Seriously?" Mako said aggressively pushing Bolin's shoulder in acute frustration, "Why not give her our social security numbers while you're at it, buddy."

"Bro, relax. She doesn't seem to care, am I right?" Bolin stared at Korra with bright inquiring eyes.

Korr glanced from Mako to Bolin with a slatted expression, before lacklusterly stating, "I really don't care."

Bolin snapped towards Mako with a reassuring grin plastered across his lips, "See?" Mako rolled his eyes and sighed, sinking further into his seat.

Before Korra had to entertain the Nakamura brothers any longer she heard, "Korra Armruck" called from an older woman sitting behind the front desk located a few meters ahead of them. She inwardly rolled her eyes with annoyance. It's Armaruq. Fucking Armaruq. These people need to learn to read. Korra sighed again, before silently standing up and reaching down to grab her backpack.

"Good luck in there, Korra," Mako said as he glanced up with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, good luck! Hopefully we run into you again soon…" Bolin paused briefly glancing down as his words began trailing off, "Well, not meet here again soon, but somewhere else at school." He stated as he cheerfully extended his hand waiting for Korra to clasp it with hers. The young teen lifted her right hand revealing her bruised knuckles. Bolin dropped his hand and nervously chuckled with embarrassment. I guess he didn't expect that.

"It was nice meeting you guys, too," Korra said cooly, before heading down the narrow hallway.

Korra wasn't even half way down the hallway when she heard Bolin loudly whisper to Mako, "She's pretty cute, right?" A barely noticeable smile appeared on her lips as she walked further down the narrow passage. Mako and Bolin were outside of earshot, when Korra stopped in her tracks. Wait, why is the hell is this hallway so damn long? Korra flipped around in disbelief, quickly glancing behind her to see the opening she just left was undoubtedly much further away than it appeared. Noticing how the apt atmosphere corresponded seamlessly to her current dilemma, the azure teen noted the slight flickers of the fluorescent lighting that added yet another layer of inevitable doom. How did I end up so fucking lucky? Glancing forward, she realized the passage split into two seperate halls going opposite directions with a sign hanging in the center of the wall directly ahead:

Principal's Office

Guidance Counselor

Teacher's Lounge

Staff Area

I guess the old man headed to the lounge, she concluded as she headed towards the principal's office. Korra walked past the guidance counselor's office, and stopped in front of the chipped old wooden door with a crooked sign that read "Principal's Office."

"I guess this is it," she mumbled to herself before giving the door three quick knocks, "Um, this is Korra Armaruq, I was sent here by the old ma-er-teacher with the shaved head." Silence greeted her as she leaned her ear closer to the door awaiting a response. Korra held her breath with anticipation.

"You may enter, Korra." the voice registered from behind the door in a calm, yet, succinct tone. Korra wasted no time opening the door and quickly slid inside before quietly shutting it behind her with the back of her foot. "Please, have a seat," the man said gesturing to a chair. In front of Korra sat an older man who looked to be around his mid-50s. He had a shaved head, and deep cesious eyes that reminded her of a cool midwinter's day in the Southern Water Tribe. Although his eyes were resolute, they were also very warm and inviting. They somehow seemed very familiar to her; but, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Another distinguishable feature was his beard that happened to compliment his squared jaw before jutting out and meeting at a point. Korra didn't understand it at all, but she didn't feel doomed being in this man's presence; she actually felt pretty relaxed. Hm, weird. "Are you going to have a seat, or would you prefer to stand?" the man said again with a deliberate, yet, calm tone. Korra hadn't realized that she just stood there spacing out for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I spaced." Korra said hurriedly before sliding into the cushioned, but firm wooden mahogany chair. She took a brief moment to scan the room. Nice digs; you wouldn't even guess this place was this nice by looking at the door. She glanced on the desk at the embossed nameplate: Tenzin Cheng. Tenzin? Why does that sound familiar? Tenzin cleared his throat regaining Korra's focus.

"So, I hear you've been having a rather...eventful first day with us," he opened, "I need you to understand that here at Republic City High we don't tolerate the kind of behavior you've been exhibiting-"

"Principal Cheng, I didn't start that fight! That Kuve-, no, that Kuvira started it. I was just trying to get to my class when-"

Tenzin calmly raised his right hand, silencing Korra, "I'm sure you have quite a riveting tale to share with me, indeed, but that doesn't dissolve the fact that you, Korra Armruck-"

"Armaruq."

"-deliberately went against this school's conduct policy, and after Mr. Baqri informed me that you were the assailing culprit-"

Korra interjected, " You mean that weird old guy with the shiny head and slanted eyebrows?," Tenzin cut his eyes in annoyance, "I told you that I didn't start that fight! It's not my fault that I know how to defend myself, and that person is just-just-fuck-I don't know! She is literally-literally the Bane of my existence. Like, I'm Batman and she's literally Bane, trying to fuck up my little city-"

Tenzin pressed his hands firmly on the desk before rising from his seat in protest, "STOP INTERRUPTING ME! First, that's a horrible analogy, and, second, because of you a girl is in the hospital, possibly with a concussion! You're behavior is inexcusable and unacceptable, Ms. Armruck-"

"Armaruq!"

"-I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend y-"

Korra rose from her chair in defiance, matching her tone and volume with Tenzin's, "IN WHAT WORLD IS THAT EVEN FAI-"

Tenzin and Korra both snapped their attention in shock to the old wooden door slamming open to reveal the small frame of an out of breath Jinora, who looks like she just ran a marathon. "Dad," she wheezed, "Korra didn't start that fight I..I…" she leaned over in a huff trying to catch her breath, "I saw the whole thing! She's…ugh charlie horse" she grunted lunging forward to clench her side in pain. For the love of Otis Redding, woman, get it out! Korra stared at Jinora with a quizzical, yet, rather amused expression while watching Jinora wheeze her witness testimony. Wait... Dad?

"Jinora, how do you know this girl?" Tenzin inquired gesturing towards Korra, " And why are you breathing so heavily?"

Jinora walked towards her father's desk, stopping next to Korra, "She's in my first period class. Also I sprinted here all the way from the track, after sprinting to the track to notify my gym instructor that I was going to be late so I can speak on Korra's behalf." Tenzin calmly sat down, leaned back in his leather mahogany chair and began pensively stroking his beard. Korra glanced over at Jinora appreciatively mouthing the words "thank you" while holding her palms together in mock prayer; Jinora reciprocated with a sincere smile. After what seemed like hours, Tenzin clasped his hands together before resting his elbows on his desk exchanging glances between them both. Korra awaited his response with bated breath.

"Korra," he opened, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said that you were only defending yourself from Kuvira. It wasn't fair for you, and I should have asked others that witnessed the fight, as well. I apologize. However, as for your punishment-"

"Wha—punishment?"

"Yes, punishment, defend or not, a girl is now in the hospital and I'm sure you could of handled that situation without that much 'defending.'" Korra slumped into her chair. "I've decided that it would be appropriate that you serve three days of detention starting today. You will report to your homeroom teacher after last bell, and receive your assignment."

Jinora noticed Korra was about to protest, "We'll take it," she chimed, "Korra appreciates it. Right?" The teen cut her cerulean eyes, which Jinora met with a knowing look.

"Yeah, thanks." Korra scoffed, casually standing up. Before Tenzin could give a chide retort, Jinora hurriedly ushered Korra out the office and into the hallway.

"Korra, you have to learn to censor yourself around my father. He's wound pretty tight, and almost never changes his mind-especially when it comes to punishing students he thinks are ill-behaved." The class rep shot Korra a concerned glance.

"Sorry," Korra looked up from her course list with an apologetic smile, "I'm not used to just accepting punishments that don't seem fair." Jinora glimpsed at Korra's class schedule, before returning her gaze to the disheveled teen, "I know I got Kuvira pretty good-hell I knocked her out cold-but, I don't think it's fair that I should be punished for being able to effectively defend myself. I don't know."

"I don't think it was fair how my dad handled this either," the class rep led them into a breezeway connecting to another building, "Kuvira has caused some issues in the past, and I think my dad overlooked it, because she's an honor student." Korra scoffed. Upon entering the next building, they made a few turns down the immense passageways. "We're here," Jinora gestured towards what Korra assumed to be her second period class with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks," she met Jinora's gaze with sullen eyes.

"Your last two classes are in this building as well; if you get lost, there is a directory located near the restrooms on each floor," Jinora placed a supportive hand on Korra's shoulder, "I know things are tough now, Korra, but I have a feeling the rest of the year will bode well for you." She looked at the crestfallen teen one more time, as she turned back down the hall and disappeared down the hallway. Korra tucked her course list in her pocket, before walking into her second period class. Here goes nothing.

After her fourth period class, Korra made her way back to Ms. Castillo's room as instructed by Principal Cheng. She peeked in the entrance and watched as her relatively attractive teacher erased previous class notes from the whiteboard. She surveyed in awe as Ms. Castillo arched up onto her toes attempting to erase the higher scrawlings. She's really cute. Before realizing she lingered in the doorway gawking at her instructor, Ms. Castillo cleared her throat without looking up, "Is there some sort of barrier I don't know about that's preventing you from entering this class, Ms. Armaruq?"

"Um," Korra's tongue felt heavy. Rather than making another foiled attempt at speech, the disoriented teen quietly entered the room and slid into the desk closest to the door.

"Don't bother sitting I have your assignment," the olive beauty chuckled as she set down an eraser on the ledge of the board and faced Korra, an amused grin playing at her lips. Great, she knows. Korra inwardly rolled her eyes, "you'll be reporting to Rm. 408 in the Aang Cheng Building to help with supply relocation."

"Wait, Ten-er-Principal Cheng is Aang Cheng's son?" No wonder his name sounded familiar, he's the fucking Avatar's kid.

"Sure is," she chuckled lightly, casually flipping her braid behind her, "now don't waste time getting there. She needs all the help she can get."

"She?"

"You'll know everything when you get there," Ms. Castillo shooed Korra towards the door with a polite smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Korra." The young teen's face instantly flushed, as she quickly turned around rushing out of the classroom.

After getting lost twice, Korra finally decided to look around for the directory Jinora told her about. This building is way bigger than it seems. She began scanning the pale vermillion walls, until she noticed another student appear at the end of the hall. The young teen froze; wow, she's... very pretty. The girl before her had long raven hair with subtle waves that cascaded past her shoulders and down her back. She wore a crimson leather jacket with a single black vertical stripe going down the center. Korra gave her a once over, taking a mental image of her dark denim skinny jeans, and black laced boots. She has beautiful long legs. Another feature that drew Korra in, besides her face, were her piercing emerald eyes that complimented her porcelain complexion and oval structure. The raven haired beauty flashed her a warm smile and waved. Korra's lips fumbled into what should have been a smile, as a rather uncouth chuckle escaped her mouth. My grave is so deep right now, Korra thought as she silently cursed herself for being so unbecoming in front of the mystifying beauty.

"You're Killer Korra, right?" the raven beauty inquired, advanced towards the sapphire eyed teen in what appeared to be slow motion.

Taken aback, Korra blinked as she raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "I'm sorry, what?" This bitch. "What did you say?"

"You're Korra Armaruq, right?" Wait, she got my... last name right on the first try, the young teen's eyebrows lifted even further, " Ms. Azili told me that you were tasked out to help me move some supplies to the club room?"

She got my last name right. Korra snapped out of her trance, "Wait, Miss who?"

"Oh, Ms. Castillo. I know her as Ms. Azili, so I often forget to address her by her last name while at school," her emerald eyes flickered as she tossed charcoal waves over her shoulder, "she owned a small shop in the city that my father and I used to frequent, before she closed it to become a highschool teacher."

As the young beauty began chuckling, Korra eyed her heart-shaped merlot painted lips before remembering that she's actually quite irritated with the emerald vixen, "Hold on, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Asami Sato," she replied as she extended her slender hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Korra Armaruq." Korra felt her own body betray her as her face flushed, causing her heart to pound with a deluge of complicated emotions. There was something about this girl that really got to her, and she couldn't figure it out. Whatever it is, Korra thought as she shook the young beauty's hand noting its remarkable softness, she's definitely not cute.

And that's the end of the first chapter, guys! Thank you for taking the time to read it; I put a lot of energy into it and I had a lot of fun writing it and bringing the story to life. I'm going to try to churn out the second chapter before the end of winter break, since I'll be taking 5 classes and working part time in the Spring. D: Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you in the next chapter! —beanie


	2. Chapter 2: Diffidence

A/N: *edits have been made* I apologize profusely for how long it took me to upload this next chapter. I've had a very difficult few weeks. I won't go into it, but my wife and I had a lot on our plate. I also recently started spring semester at my university. My schedule is jam packed, so unfortunately this fan fic isn't high on my priority list. I will be trying to get something out every two weeks if I can. I write very long chapters, so at least I have that going. :)

We've experienced a few paranormal happenings-all very terrifying-that have inspired certain elements to add into the story. Don't worry, I'm not going to turn this into a knock-off Scooby-Doo Mysteries. Lol. Anyway, on with chapter two! I hope you all enjoy!

SN: I really liked when other authors would give a brief disclaimer of what to expect in the chapter so here's the forewarning: This chapter is Asami's POV and is pretty angsty; Asami and Bolin flail emotionally, which inspired the title of Ch. 2, and Mako acts like an incorrigible doucheee.

–beanie

PS: did I mention this is a slow-burn korrasami fic? :p

~x~

Chapter 2: Diffidence

"Nice to meet you," Korra mumbles nervously, as Asami retracts her hand, noting the underclassman's gentle, yet, calloused grip. Her mischievous grin droops when she's greeted by an ineffable emotion. _What's this feeling? It's almost like…dread? Why am I feeling this all of a sudden_? Without wanting give it more thought, the young vixen nervously withdraws her hand and clears her throat, before turning on her heel and walking down the hall.

"Follow me," she beckons, leading Korra to the opposite side of the building towards the supply room. She felt a noticeable shift in the atmosphere from a jovial one to that of an apprehensive nature. _This is weird_ , Asami thought as they continued. Trying to appear casual, she glances over her shoulder, "So, how did that fight between you and Kuvira go down?"

"I didn't start it if that's what you're getting at," the underclassman replied curtly.

Asami put her hands up innocently, "Hey, I'm not saying that you are; all I'm saying is that there are mixed rumors going around school. Some say that Kuvira attacked you, while others claim that you were the one that lunged at her first," the emerald beauty took another peek at Korra, who noticeably cut her eyes before scoffing.

"I tripped over some kid's foot and fell into her," she sighed, "I tried to help her up, but that's when she turned hostile and kept asking me if I knew who she was or if I had a 'death wish.' It was all pretty stupid, until she sucker-punched me." Korra placed her bruised hand over her swollen left eye as she clenched her jaw in acute frustration, "That bitch."

Asami looked over to Korra with an impressed smirk, unknowingly ingesting her gallant jaw-line, "Yeah she really is something else. I'm glad that someone was finally able to take her down a peg. That girl is teeming with insecurities." The upperclassman noticed a tiny smile appear on Korra's lips, which in turn, made her smile. They finally rounded a corner, and stopped in front of a solid oak door with a plaque that read 'Rm. 408' above the entrance.

"We're here," Asami announced, as she creaked open the door and switched on the light revealing a dusty classroom that looked as if it hasn't been used since Republic City was founded. Asami peeped Korra's blanketed expression as she scanned barren the room; instead of making a failed attempt at cracking a wise comment to make light of the situation, she continued, "we just need to grab these few crates, and the equipment piled over there," she said added with a wave of her hand. Asami and Korra were about to head inside, when they heard obnoxious laughter followed by a loud grunt coming from the next hall over.

Korra turned towards her senior and began pensively stroking her chin, Asami couldn't help but stare, captivated by the almond beauty, "Sounds like the laughter of this Borgin kid I met when I was at the main office waiting to see the principle."

Asami snapped out of her trance and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "What? Borgin? Do you, by any chance, mean…Bolin? Bolin Nakamura?"

"Yes, Bolin," the young teen snapped her fingers in realization and glanced up at Asami nodding her head suavely. Asami began laughing, as she glanced down the hall to see the Nakamura brothers rounding the corner engaged in their usual frolics: Bolin laughing entirely too hard and Mako looking overly annoyed. She gave them a friendly wave, catching their attention, which encouraged them to go from a stroll to a slight jog until they were close enough to exchange personal greetings.

Asami parted her lips preparing to give her junior a formal introduction, when she heard a muffled yelp emit from Bolin's mouth, followed by an over-stimulated and loud "Korra!" causing both she and the cerulean underclassman jump in surprise. Korra glared at Bolin with her eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and appall.

"Bolin," Asami declared placing distinct emphasis on his name, "why the _shit_ are you yelling?"

"Yeah, man" Korra chimed, "we _literally_ just met a few hours ago. Seriously, why are you so excited to see me?"

"For real, bro. She's standing a couple feet from us. There's no need to yell." Mako added shooting his younger brother a familiar condescending look.

Bolin looked over the trio with a dispirited glint casted in his mint green eyes; he then straightened his posture and cleared his throat, blushing fiercely. _Does he have a small crush on Korra_? Asami thought to herself with a smile, _I can see that; she's pretty cute_. Asami immediately cleared the thought from her mind with a quick, barely noticeable shake of her head. _I mean...she's relatively cute. Meaning, some people may find her cute, while others may not. But, a lot of girls are cute, so it's not weird to think that Korra is cute-which she's just okay...I guess. Wait-why the hell am I trying to explain myself to myself?_ The emerald beauty nervously clenched her jaw and swallowed loud enough to emit a quick glance from Mako, which she quickly redirected towards Bolin.

Before Asami could continue her inner dialogue, the younger Nakamura then pointed his index finger up, objectively, and cleared his throat, "I see what you guys are doing here," he eyed each of them with an exaggerated upturned frown. Mako rolled his eyes, "you're trying to make me feel ashamed for being excited about seeing Korra. However, you don't understand the connection—no—the deep bond that Korra and I share. You see, Korra is a bro, and when I see bros—not the Mako kind—I get a little excited. I believe that it would be disrespectful, and dare I say, a little uncouth for me not to greet fellow brethren with only the appropriate zeal. Which translates to a boisterously prideful greeting upon each and every interaction." Bolin fell silent, eyeing each of them with a pompous smirk.

"Um, why have I never received this 'bro' greeting for as long as I've known you? We get along well enough." Asami remarked drly, placing her finger in the air matching Bolin's pointed gesture.

The younger brother held his barrel chest and tossed his head back in hardy laughter, before quickly recovering with what Asami assumed to be his serious face and placing a hand over his heart, "My dear Asami, you cannot be a bro since you are dating my bro. Aaaand, bros can't date bros."

"Since whe—"

"Always!" Bolin cut her off with another pompous smirk so stupid and smug that Asami felt like she wanted to personally pull of his equally stupid lips and shove them up his incompetent stupid butthole. _Lying little shit._

"You're dating this angry lug nut?" Korra chimed in with a laugh. Asami didn't know why, but she became seriously frustrated at the young native's remark. She noticeably cut her eyes at her, receiving a nonchalant shrug in return. _What's with her? Why am I letting her get under my skin? Asami_ briefly closed her eyes, releasing a calming sigh, while Korra continued to chuckle unphased.

Mako awkwardly averted his eyes, causing Asami to lift her eyebrow in suspicion, before stepping towards his brother, "Bo, this is the first time I've heard you talk about being bros with anyone—" he was suddenly cut off by Bolin placing a sweaty finger on his lips. He jumped back in disgust, "Gross! Bolin, why the _fuck_ is your finger wet?" Mako began fervently wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. _Yeah, this is getting weird,_ Asami concluded before she and Korra exchanged glances. Bolin regained their focus by pointing yet another knowing finger in the air to interject his brother.

"Mako, you and I both know that I am a moist individual," he leaned towards his brother and comically pouted his lips and continued in almost a whisper, "don't act any different just because you're in front of your girlfriend." He shot a glance at the raven haired teen, and gave her a pouted smirk.

"Okay, stop doing that with your mouth—while you're making eye contact with me," Asami squints her eyes in frustration deciding that she'd rather skip sticking his lips in his butt, and would much prefer punching him so hard that his skin fell off. _Why the hell am I so frustrated?_ The young beauty just decided that it was due to being in that creepy building too long, and continued, "and we get it, Bolin; you couldn't contain your excitement, because you have a crush on Korra. It's very cute, but we have supplies to move to the club room. So can we just…." Asami gestures towards the forsaken classroom, her chartreuse eyes widening with urgency.

The younger Nakamura stood paralyzed with what Asami assumed to be embarrassment, as Korra walked past her and entered the dingy room. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on him. But, Spirits, he's just like an annoying little brother. Always getting on my nerves._ Asami rubs her temples as Mako closes the distance between them coming in for a hug. He gently places a light kiss on her forehead, "You know how Bolin gets, babe. Guy gets a crush on someone, and acts like Pabu when he sees a satchel full of Fire Flakes." Mako chuckles lightly, his soft tangerine eyes gazing into her emerald pearls, "Take it easy on him?"

She jokingly rolls her eyes and responds with a quick, yet gentle, peck on his lips. Mako smiled again before breaking their hug and entering the room and asking Korra which items she was comfortable with carrying. Korra's response was inaudible, but Asami's eyes widened with surprise when the almond goddess reached down and lifted two crates full of supplies with ease. _Well, damn._ Asami thinks to herself as she feels her own face heating up. Her slight smile turns sour when she notices Mako lightly blushing and awkwardly moving to the side as Korra swaggers out the room, walking past Asami and down the hall. The emerald beauty cuts her eyes at Korra's back; her eyes travel down to the underclassman's taut round ass, and Asami noticeably blushes as she looks away. _She even has a nice ass. Damn her._ Asami finally turns back toward Bolin, who was still standing statuesque in the hallway blushing so hard that his even his ears were beginning to fade into light hues of red.

 _I hope I didn't rattle him too much_ ; Asami thought as she walked over to Bolin and gave him a light, but sturdy tap on his shoulder, "Come one, Bo. What I said wasn't that bad, was it?" No response. "Hey, I'm sorry. I don't think she even heard me she didn't even look phased at all. You're good, Bo." She noticed a slight smile appear on his lips, as he turned toward her and let out an uncharacteristically deep sigh; almost as if he were holding his breath the entire time. She gave him a gentle smile, noticing that he appeared much more relaxed, "Now, let's move this crap, so we can go home."

"Yeah," Bolin agreed with a grin, "I do really like her, though, Asami. I'm not sure why, but I really like her vibe. I wasn't playing when I said I felt a connection between us."

Asami's eyes softened as she peered into his youthful, yet unwavering, mint green eyes, "I know, Bo Bo." They entered the classroom and each quickly grabbed a crate of supplies, since Mako and Korra probably already arrived at the clubroom. Asami and Bolin rounded the corner entering another passageway. The raven haired teen was trying to give Bolin some much needed advice about the appropriate and acceptable methods of conveying romantic intent to a girl when she noticed Mako and Korra were laughing a little too much further ahead. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Bolin to stop and shift his gaze from her to the jovial pair ahead with a nonplussed disposition. _Why aren't they closer to the clubroom? Were they walking this slow because they were caught up in a deep conversation or did time just go by faster than I thought with Bolin? Why the hell does Mako keep making that face?_ Asami wrinkled her eyebrows with concern as she tried to calm her flooding thoughts, "I wonder what they're laughing about," she muttered to herself, "Hey what's so funny?" she practically blurted out, her face revealing a light blush. _Great, now I'm shouting_. The emerald teen lightly shook her head in disbelief.

Bolin gave her a smirk, raising his eyebrows with suspicion, "Looks like someone's a little jelly."

"What?"

"Jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Bo," she adjusted the box in her arms with a slight bounce, "I just want—I am curious about their conversation…and I want to laugh, too. That's all." Bolin narrowed his mint green eyes revealing a cheeky grin; Asami rolled her eyes, reconsidering whether or not she really should punch his skin off just so he would stop pestering her with that idiotic grin.

Bolin took the hint revealing an apologetic smile, "Well, let's catch up to them. I need a good laugh." Asami gave him an appreciative smile, before their pace hastened. When the pair finally caught up with Mako and Korra, they had already reached the clubroom and were placing the crates down before heading back into the hall.

Asami quickly followed suit, before she hurriedly jogged back out into the hall to catch up, "Wait up," she called out. Korra turned around and greeted Asami with a crooked smile that briefly quickened Asami's already pounding heart, until she noticed Mako avoiding her gaze and instead waving Bolin over. _What the actual fuck._

"So what were you guys laughing at earlier?" Asami inquired with a smile that was forcing itself entirely too hard to appear casual.

Mako remained silent with his gaze fix ahead, until Korra playfully nudged him in his side, causing him to awkwardly clear his throat with a slight smile. _This bastard really is blushing._ The almond teen, appearing to not notice the sudden outbreak of tension, chuckled, "Mako told me that these supplies are for the Paranormal club, and then I started talking about how I sucked ass at understanding the spiritual realm, it's one of the things I've never really been that good at. I much prefer training in the ring," Korra flexes her right bicep to emphasize her point. Asami tries to appear unimpressed, but ends up stealing a quick glance, anyway. _Okay, that's a little impressive_. She fixes her emerald gaze, once again, on the almond beauty's chartreuse orbs. _Damn her fantastically bright eyes._ Out of nowhere, Asami is suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of dread, same as earlier. _What is this feeling?_ Asami hesitantly averts her eyes to subdue the uncomfortable pressure as Korra cooly continues, "This lug nut here," she gave Mako another playful, yet power, jap in the rib causing him to slightly wince, "said that his connection to the Spirit World is shit, too, and we should form our own secret club of fighters who just want to train without worrying about the paranormal. The club would only have one rule, too, which would be not to discuss the club. Only certain people would be able to join, because the club would involve real fights with just fists and blood," Korra beamed at the idea.

"So, like a...fight club?" the raven haired teen replied with a deadpan expression.

"Exactly! Isn't that wild?" Korra's chuckle turned into a laugh as she entered the dilapidated classroom to grab a couple more crates.

"You know that entire concept is a movie, right? Just remove the paranormal, add Brad Pitt and an affinity for soap, and you have the movie Fight Club." Asami reached down to pick up a few of the scattered supplies left on the ground.

"It is? I have to check that out, now," Korra replied suavely as she exited the classroom.

Asami practically drilled a hole into Mako's eyes with a piercing berating glance, to which he responded by nervously avoiding her eyes. He just as swiftly left the classroom with the last crate awkwardly positioned in his arms. _Fight Club is one of my all time favorite movies. That bastard. He definitely is trying to put the moves on her by referencing it… Shit, that's how he got me, too… Does she… does she like him, though? Is she falling for it?_ Asami was seething, confused, and slightly hurt, when she noticed Bolin peeking his head into the failing the classroom with a sheepish disposition, concern clouding his budding mint green eyes. She relaxed her face and released a heavy sigh as he approached her to grab a few of the items from her slender arms before ushering them both to the hall to head back to the clubroom.

"Bolin," she sighed.

"I know, Asami," he whispered gingerly, before giving her a friendly smile, his eyes still filled with worry. She can see that Mako's behavior towards Korra not only affected her, but Bolin, as well. He just met the girl today, but was already smitten. Even if Korra hadn't realized it, both she and Mako are well aware of it this fact. How can he do this to his own brother? It's clear Bolin is crazy about Korra… Asami eyebrows wrinkle in deep thought, she redirects her focus when Bolin gives her a solid, yet gentle, nudge with his broad arm. She glances up and returns the slight smile he gave her. They continue to walk together in silence until they reach the clubroom.

Korra and Mako are standing by the doorway once they return to the hallway after dropping off the last few supplies in the clubroom. Asami firmly closes the solid oak door behind her, reaches for the bundle of skeleton keys attached to her jeans' pocket, and begins fumbling through the set , before she calmly speaks up, her expression slatted, "I appreciate everyone's help today, we got everything transported much faster than if I was doing it by myself," she trailed off momentarily as she locked the door, twisting the knob a few times to test its sturdiness, "anyway, you guys are free to go. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow," the disgruntled beauty immediately began to walk in the opposite direction of her normal route to the main building, just so she could avoid the walk back with Mako and his awkward interactions with Korra. It seriously bothered her. It's not like she's in love with him or anything, but she's definitely comfortable with him. He's the nicest guy she's dated, so she doesn't have to worry about him treating her with anything other than respect which was reassuring. Mako's also one of the most good-looking bad-boys in the school, which definitely boosts the young beauty's ego. She loved surrounding herself with beautiful things. But, she was more worried about whether or not Korra reciprocated Mako's feelings. She was surprised that she isn't upset about the situation that she believes she should be. _Maybe it's because Korra is also beautiful._ Asami's thoughts are interrupted by Bolin's heavy uneven footsteps approaching her.

He gives her a morose smile, as he matches his pacing with hers. They walk in silence for a few minutes, until Bolin lets out a burdened sigh, "I can tell he likes her, too," he sullenly casts his eyes towards the ground.

"...Yeah."

"...Are you going to be okay?"

Asami notices his barrel chest rising and falling with each deep breath her friend makes. Bolin looks up at her with genuine concern flickering in his diming mint green eyes. _Oh, Bolin…_ Asami says inwardly, she can she that he's heartbroken over this. She began to think about how much she cares about Bolin when realization hit her like a elephant-ostrich. _Wait, is Bolin becoming my best friend?_ She quickly pondered over the fact that they talk about everything, and always hang out together during school festivities. He's pretty much the best straight guy-friend to discuss girl-friend topics with. _Hm, probably._ She concluded as she lightly cleared her throat before answering, "Surprisingly enough, I'm not really upset. Just...shocked by it all," Bolin slowly nods, "I honestly didn't expect Mako to flirt with Korra so willingingly, and in front of me. _His girlfriend_. We've been together for a little over a year, so I'd like to think that I earned at least a little courtesy, you know?"

Bolin gave her a quizzical look, "Courtesy? That's all you're upset about? Not Mako flirting with Korra, clearly digging her, but the fact that he didn't have the tact to do it when you weren't around? Seriously?" The younger Nakamura lifted his brow in disbelief, before giving his head a slight shake and glancing forward. Asami bit her bottom lip in thought, wondering whether or not she really didn't mind all that much that her boyfriend is smitten over the new transfer student within a few hours of meeting her. Both of the Nakamura brothers are entranced by her rustic charm and raw feminine beauty. Is it because she understood why that she wasn't upset? _Korra is pretty charming_ , Asami thought inwardly trying to be objective of the situation.

"Bo Bo, all I know is that the situation has me feeling irritated, but the only thing is that I don't know why," Asami glances over at Bolin with knitted eyebrows.

He stares at her briefly, "Asami, are you in love with my brother?"

"What," the emerald teen's eyes widen, "no, I'm not in love with Mako. I'm...comfortable with him. He's a very sweet guy."

Bolin matches her furrowed brow, "Comfortable?"

"Is that a problem, Bolin?" she replies slightly irritated.

"Hey, no problem here," the younger brother tosses his hands up innocently, flashing an innocuous grin, "I'm just wondering why you two are still together if you're both just comfortable with each other, is all."

"Wait, Mako said the same thing about me?" Asami lifted her brow in surprise.

"Almost exactly as you said it," he rubbed the back of his head with a tired smile, "man, you guys sound really boring. Have you done...anything? You know… together?" Asami lifted her brow even further with shock, as she noticed how Bolin's face began to slowly flush from embarrassment. She couldn't help but laugh. _Yeah, he's definitely becoming my best friend._

"You mean have we had sex?" Asami inquired between chuckles. Bolin bashfully nodded, "No, we haven't had sex, but we did make out a lot. We almost had sex at my place one time, but it was interrupted when my father came home from work early. Another time, I honestly didn't want to and Mako just got upset and went home. That's about it."

"Um, wow."

"What?"

"My brother seriously left, because you didn't want to have sex?" Bolin asked with his mouth practically hanging open in disbelief.

"Um, yeah," Asami replied casually, "now that I think about it, he didn't talk to me for two whole days after that incident. And, I believe that's around the time when we began to argue more often."

"I love my brother, but he's a...I'll say it-he's a effing douchebag!" Bolin clenched his fists in anger, as his eyes met Asami's, burning with a green ember she hasn't seen before.

The young beauty opened her mouth to respond, before she heard a familiar amorous voice up ahead, "Asami, how's life treating you, sweetheart?" Asami's eyes widened to an attractive girl with olive green eyes complimented by her smooth caramel complexion, and an impish smile teasing her lips.

"Opal, what are you doing here?"

Chapter End.

AN: Again I will do my best to have the next chapter out in about two weeks. Hopefully before then. I got a little of Ch 3 complete, because I had to cut this chapter down so it wouldn't just stop in the middle of an interesting encounter. I almost forgot to mention that the LoK characters are somewhat like their canon portrayal on the show, but I gave them my own little twist. If that bothers you please stop reading now. If you like it I'll see you in the next chapter. Please leave comments to let me know what you think.

-beanie


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscence

AN: *edits have been made* Here's another chapter! I tried to write more so that I could get this out a little faster, but there's only so much free time I have while taking 5 classes. Oh well *shrug*. Buttt, I had no idea how cute Asami and Bolin as bffs would be, but I think it's adorable. Lol.

This chapter continues from Asami's POV since the last chapter ended rather abruptly. Also, this chapter is long as hell. I had no intention for it to be this long, but I didn't want to cut it short, because it all seemed important. Asami has a flashback that seems to last a lifetime, but it is very interesting and very pertinent to the story. It also gets a little steamy, too, if you're picking up what I'm putting down…( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Haha. But I'll start writing the next chapter in a few days. I have a couple assignments to get ahead of, and a few papers to begin. Anyway The story is about to pick up! I'm excited to get it out to you guys!

Don't forget this fic is a slow burnie, meaning korrasami won't happen quickly. A nice amount of stuff and other pairs will happen on the way to korrasami, but it's all going to be very awesome and sexy, so don't worry! ;P

-beanie

~x~

Chapter 3: Reminiscence

"Opal," Bolin shouted happily, clearly cured from his previous funk.

The friends watched almost as if in a trance, as Opal glided towards them in a fern green jumper that accentuated her slender curves. Her jet-black leggings made every muscle in her legs that more pronounced and alluring. She had her entire outfit paired nicely with a pair of low-cut classic chucks. _Korra wears chucks, too…_ Asami noted to herself. She hadn't even noticed that she was eyeing her friend's frame, until the caramel seductress playfully cocked her eyebrow, revealing her infamous impish grin. Opal closed the distance between them when she leaned to give Asami a rather encompassing salacious hug. Her slender arms wrapped around the emerald beauty's lower back, as she leaned into Asami's neck and barely above a whisper breathed, "Are you really that happy to see me?" Without her consent, what felt like the entire reservoir of blood in Asami's body instantaneously pooled in her face, leaving her once smooth porcelain complexion a deep hue of candy apple red. Asami's jaw clenched and eyes widened from embarrassment, but mostly from the involuntary libidinous response her body gave in reaction to Opal's provocative greeting. Asami's mind was spinning for what felt like hours, when the actual embrace lasted for around a few seconds. When they parted, Asami felt her body return to its normal state, and Opal's lidded olive gaze remained fixed on hers. _Shit._ Asami thought to herself, immediately looking for any excuse to leave so that she can relieve herself of the caramel vixen's mischievous gaze.

"Uh, hey, Asami, do you have a fever or something? You look like a sick tomato," Bolin asked with a concerned brow as he started towards her. Opal quickly closes the space between her and Bolin, places a manicured hand on his chest, looks into his eyes and gives him a reassuring smile. The younger Nakamura is frozen in his tracks, as his own face begins to turn scarlet from the intimate gesture. He nervously looks down at the faded wooden paneling.

Opal's smile widens, "Asami's just in need of some Beifong TLC is all. Besides, I need to talk to her about this upcoming exam for Baqri's class," she pinches the bridge of her nose, "I swear that man always has a hair up his ass. Anyway, Bolin, would you mind if I stole Asami away from you? You guys can finish talking tomorrow."

Bolin remained transfixed in Opal's gaze—the only sound emitting from the thick browed youth's mouth was an unintelligible squeak followed by a fervent nod. Asami barely noticed Bolin's cemented retreat, until she realized that she would be left alone with the caramel seductress and her infamous impish grin. The raven-haired beauty almost fell forward, lunging to clasp Bolin's solid forearm, forcing him to stop in his tracks. Both Bolin and Opal gave Asami a quizzical look. She released Bolin's arm, and nervously cleared her throat.

"Um, Bolin can't leave yet! He has to stay with me, because," Asami trails off and stares at Bolin, who responds by widening his eyes even further with confusion, "because—he's helping me with a personal matter…that I have."

"Asami, what—"

"Yes, of course! Bolin, _remember_?" Asami placed her hand on his broad shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze, causing the younger Nakamura to wince quietly.

"Ow—I mean 'ah' yes, I remember! You mean the whole thing between Mako and Korra, right?"

Asami's eyes darkened and her heart sank, as she internally fought the urge to bite off Bolin's entire face. _What. The. Fuuccccckkk. Not that Bolin. Anything but that. You could have told her I was grappling with the world's most unsightly staph infection this side of the United Republic of Nations, and I would have been fine with that. But, Korra and Mako? Fuck. Oh, Great Divine, why?_ Asami's eyes screamed as she plunged herself into an internal loop of perpetual turmoil, until her thoughts were interrupted by her caramel companion.

"Mako and Korra? Who's Korra?" Opal's disposition sparked with intrigue.

"She's the new transfer student that transferred into the sophomore class today! She got into a pretty ugly scuffle with Kuvira—you know how she gets—and Korra knocked her out cold, can you believe it? Anyway, she met Mako and I in the main office, and she just finished helping us move some more stuff into the clubroom. But…!" Bolin raised his index finger with enthusiasm. Opal maintained her intrigued grin, listening intently, "But, turns out Mako is showing some heavy interest in Korra, which did not sit well with Asami. To be quite honest, I have a small crush on Korra, too, and was pretty upset to see Mako flirting with her so shamelessly," Bolin trailed off, and cast his mint green eyes down pensively. Asami's face began to heat up once again as embarrassment and disappointment washed over her well-being.

"Oh my," the caramel beauty chuckled playfully, "is this Korra character cute? I mean to have both of the Nakamura brothers smitten after one school day is fairly impressive." Asami cut her eyes at the silver-tongued vixen to which she reciprocated with a light shrug, "You gotta admit, Asami, that this Korra's turn out rate is rather impressive."

"It's not that impressive," Opal raised her eyebrows incredulously, causing the young beauty to relent, "Whatever," she scoffed.

Bolin began to exchange glances anxiously between both girls, before realizing that he had—once again—brought up something that he shouldn't have. The young teen rubbed his thick eyebrows, silently cursing himself before speaking up, "I-I probably shouldn't have…brought that up," Asami hummed conclusively with an agreeing smile tugging her lips. Bolin sighed, "I, uh, actually do need to head out. I gotta get back to the gym and, um, train…with Mako," the younger brother trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't let it haunt you, Bo, I know you just can't help it sometimes," Asami breathed with a tired smile. Bolin corresponded with an apologetic hug. Opal eyed the pair carefully before speaking up.

"Give Mako my regards. Hm, maybe next time I can give you some Beifong TLC, too, Bolin. It'll cost you quite a few yuans, though," she purred with a wink and playful smile.

"Um..uh…okay, bye!"

Asami could have sworn she saw Bolin's hands move swiftly to cover his pelvis before quickly teetering off down the hall and around the corner. _Did…did Bolin just get turned on?_ Asami thought to herself with a slight chuckle.

"So," Opal started with a knowing smirk, "is this Korra really that cute?"

Asami rolled her eyes, "Opal, you need to really slow it down."

"What did I do?"

"First of all, I know what that look means, and second, Korra is not attracted to women."

"How do you know?" Opal narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"Okay, not everyone tries to slip into every opening they see like you, Miss Beifong TLC." Asami matched the other's gaze.

Her counterpart feigned offense, "Damn. So that's how you see me?"

"Am I wrong?" Asami flipped her dark hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms for effect.

"Okay, firstly—since we're listing shit off, I have standards. I don't just 'slip' into 'openings,'" she exaggerated air quotations to emphasize her point, "also, since we're pretty much adults let's stop with the recess language, okay, they're called vaginas—and I don't slip into them all nimbly bimbly like some fucking aquatic pervert—"

"A nimbly bimbly aquatic pervert?"

"Shut up—I have to form a connection with the lady first, alright?" Opal furrowed her brow in agitation, "Secondly, I'm a people lover, okay? I love everyone—I don't have a gendered preference. If we form a connection and hit it off, then so be it," the caramel beauty huffed. She then turned towards Asami and playfully tugged at the bottom hem of her jacket, "You of all people should know that."

At that moment, Asami felt her heart beat increase. How could she have forgotten that she and Opal hadn't been completely alone together since their first encounter. An encounter that Asami wasn't really sure what to make of; she's processed the moment so many times, that she thought it best to just forget the whole ordeal entirely. That is until she was once again alone with Opal Beifong—with her smooth caramel complexion, and piercing olive green eyes which held tiny fragments of amber—that danced in the overbearing fluorescent lightning. It was in that moment, that Asami was once again compelled to reflect on the time when she was alone with her beautiful companion—the girl that really made Asami doubt herself:

On this night in particular, Asami's father had been pestering her all evening about the importance of remaining abstinent, and how the most effective form of birth-control is by simply keeping her legs shut. Regardless of how her father caught an erroneous wind of her being sexually active, Asami had been shamefully disrespected and berated by her father on no grounds other than the fact that he was "informed of her lecherous misconduct" by a colleague of his. She wasn't even awarded the basic right to defend herself or inform him of the actual truth, which was that she was still a virgin, and didn't plan on giving it to anyone any time soon—keeping to herself the fact that she does enjoy fooling around from time to time. After thirty minutes of being on the receiving end of a one-sided argument, Asami thought it best to wait for her date outside and spend the next hour reflecting over alternative routes to success that didn't involve her father's name or his inheritance. If there was a place for her in the world outside of her father and Future Industries, Asami was destined to claim it. Once outside, she sat on an old marble bench, placed perfectly between two large Weeping Banana Trees to mull things over; that's when she heard a car pull up. Asami tucked the silk garment of her dress into her hands, as she rose up to peer between the tendrils of banana leaves at a dark figure that began to make its way up her driveway.

"Is that Yeung?" she mumbled inaudibly, briefly squinting her eyes to get a better view. Asami had planned on revealing herself among the flora, until she realized Yeung was speaking on the phone with someone in a overly-hushed tone. "I wonder what he's talking about that has him practically whispering," Asami tucked a lock behind her ear, and leaned further into the drooping banana leaves hoping the extra feet would improve her ability to overhear his conversation.

"...I just hope that this shit works out, is all I'm saying," Asami heard Yeung scoff as he marched up the broadening driveway, "Yeah, believe me, brother, I'm trying," he laughed, "no, no, I haven't had sex with the princess, yet, but hopefully she'll put out after this ridiculous school dance. I made some arrangements to make sure that evening will be romantic and shit, so, hopefully I at least get a blow-job, or something," he paused, then started nodding his head trying to hold in more laughter.

Asami was as still as the night, amid the drooping banana leaves, absolutely seething with rage. It took everything she had to not emerge from the leaves, like some silhouetted harbinger of death, sprint up to the guy and wreck his life with a satisfying roundhouse kick to that stupid face of his—the smug idiot. Even though Asami was wearing her favorite red-bottomed black heels, she could still kick the shit out of something if need be. Rather than chanting the soothing relaxation mantra that she normally does to calm herself down, Asami let out low growl through clenched teeth—her emerald eyes glinting in the moonlight, remaining ever transfixed on her escort for the evening. She slowed her breathing and continued to listen.

Yeung's laughter quieted, "Man, did I even tell you that I'm still with Wei Haili?...Yeah. Since the princess hasn't been putting out, I've been getting what I need from her. She's not the best in bed, but—" he began nodding slowly as he approached her front door and rang the doorbell. After pausing for a few moments, he continued, "honestly, as long as I can get in ahead at Future Industries, I'll be set for life. Wait...hold on. I think someone is coming. I'll call you after the dance…mmhm...peace, brother," Yeung stuck his phone in his trouser pocket and started rocking steadily on his heels, until the door opened.

Asami's father, Hiroshi, stood in the door frame and looked at the teen with a quizzical expression, "Yeung, how are you doing, son?" they firmly shook hands.

"Good evening, sir, is Asami ready?"

"I thought she was outside already."

"She may be, however, I haven't seen her, sir."

"That's odd, hold on a moment. Let me see if she came back in through the back."

Before her father turned around, Asami emerged from the weeping banana trees with an apologetic smile, "I'm here! Sorry about that, I was—uh I had my earbuds in—I was listening to some music," Asami feigned surprise when she glanced over to her date, "Ah, Yeung! When did you get here? I didn't hear you pull up."

"Oh, I had the limousine park down at the gate, and I walked up the driveway. You probably didn't notice, because I'm actually half-ninja," he chuckled lightly.

Following Yeung's failed joke, Asami stood vacantly, as her father and her date talked lightheartedly about what he had in store for the evening. She had mastered the art of deceiving those around her with a pleasant smile, and she had that very same smile pasted across her lips throughout the duration of their conversation. Once Hiroshi said his final farewells, Asami couldn't properly conceal the discomfort that steadily emitted from her body as they pulled up to Republic City High. She was fairly certain that Yeung hadn't caught on, since he spent the entire car ride talking to her about how tonight was going to be special and if she was as excited as he was. Stepping out of the limousine, Asami was greeted by a large banner tied above the main entrance that read: _Harvest Dance Tonight!_ She inwardly gagged, as Yeung extended his forearm.

"Shall we head inside, Ms. Sato?" His ice-chip blue eyes quickly undressed her, before meeting her emerald gaze with a warm smile. If she hadn't overheard his conversation earlier, she'd believe that he was genuinely a sweet guy that just wanted to show her a great evening. Asami had to resist the urge to vomit, again, as she withdrew and cleared her throat.

A smile fabricated itself across her merlot painted lips, "If I were a betting girl, I'd say that you think you might be getting lucky with me tonight."

Yeung's arm dropped along with his smile. His disposition was as calm as the night sky, as he straightened his tailored suit jacket and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair.

"Now where did you get an idea like that?" His tone was almost as chilling as his gaze. Asami matched his gaze, then broke the tension with a convincing laugh.

"Why so serious, all of a sudden?" She casually pulled her hair to her right side, guiding the raven locks over her shoulder until they began cascading down her shoulder in gentle waves, "come on, let's just go inside and try to have a good time."

Yeung forced a chuckle, and the pair made their way into the building and towards the gallery room where the dance was being held. Once inside Asami noted how ridiculously packed the room was. There were seriously a lot of people there—almost too many people. _Why the hell are there so many people here?_ Asami glanced towards the stage and saw another banner that read: _[the solution]_. _Oh shit, the school was able to get [the solution] to play here tonight? No wonder this place is packed._ It suddenly struck Asami that this is the perfect opportunity for her to ditch Yeung. She could put distance between them in this crowd, then find the right moment to slip away and go somewhere to relax for a few hours before heading home. Too much had transpired since Asami's evening began that she was having a difficult time trying to process it all. Above anything, she felt hurt and betrayed by Yeung; although, she had a sneaking suspicion that he might be using her to get closer to her father, it still hurt when she found out first hand, though. _Fuck_. Asami felt her eyes sting, as her emotions began to rise within her. She blinked her tears away, and began to lead Yeung deeper into the waves of people. She informed him that they should be as close to the stage as possible, so they can get the full concert experience, and that [the solution] rarely disappoints with their performances. They finally made their way to the front of the stage. Asami turned towards Yeung, her face brow wrought with concern.

"Yeung, I'm going to the restroom real quick. I forgot to go before we got up here. I'll be right back."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, no. It won't take too long."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind coming. Your comfort is more important than this band," Yeung truly looked concerned for Asami, and all she could do is resist the overwhelming urge to break his perfectly sculpted nose.

She turned away towards the crowd and gave him a slight smile, "I'm sure. Don't worry about it. I'll come find you, okay? I don't want to lose this awesome spot."

Asami started into the crowd, when she felt Yeung's firm grip on her forearm. Before she had time to react, he had wrapped his other arm around the small of her back and pulled her into a kiss. His full lips met hers with an intensity she didn't expect — she broke the kiss with a forceful push. Yeung stumbled back looking shocked by the rejection. At this point, Asami didn't even have the energy to turn him down politely, and instead opted to just slipped into the crowd without another word. After a few minutes of navigating through what seemed like a herd of elbows, Asami finally stumbled upon the snack bar which was luckily a nice distance away from the waves of students. Glancing over the limited variety of finger-food and chips, Asami wound up settling on a cup of tangerine pear juice. She stared at the bronze liquid getting lost in her own thoughts, until she was interrupted by a silvery voice.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Asami looks up to be greeted by a fairly attractive girl with bright olive eyes, and a concerned smile. Asami returned her smile, "I'm actually," her smile dropped, "I'm actually not okay. I haven't been for a while," she glanced back into her cup, her eyes once again stinging with tears.

"Why don't you come with me," the girl suggested.

"What?"

"Follow me; you look like you could use a pick-me-up."

"Oh, I-I'm not into drugs. I know that pink dice is really popular among teenagers, but I don't — "

The girl laughed, "No, I'm not offering you drugs, silly. What I'm saying is you look like you could use a drink."

Asami paused for a moment before breaking out into a light chuckle, "Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to assume that you were a drug dealer, but you'd be surprised how many times someone has tried to sell me drugs. But, yes. I could definitely use a drink."

"You're pretty funny, do you know that?" the girl chuckled, "By the way, my name is Opal. Opal Beifong. I'm a freshman. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well. I'm Asami Sa — Satsuki. Asami Satsuki, I'm also a freshman here," she said with averted eyes. Asami hated being defined by her family name. She carefully eyed Opal, hoping that she didn't pick up on her deceit.

"Well, Asami Satsuki, follow me," Opal waved her hand towards the eastern exit that led to the Spirit Gardens. Asami smiled and followed close behind.

Her new companion led her through large mahogany oak doors, and into the Spirit Gardens — a place so beautiful, it even compelles the skeptic to fantasize about the possibility of a magical realm. The flora in the gardens vary in color, size, and form. From the darkest shade of aubergine lily faucets, to the brass neon orange cherry-melons. The gardens are meant to represent the harmonic balance between the human and spirit world — beautifully complementing and relshing under the sky together. Asami always enjoyed being in the Spirit Gardens, but she has never been able to ingest its beauty under the pale moonlight. Her eyes scanned the over the vastness of the gardens. Her eyes were then lead to the centerpiece of the Spirit Gardens — the Celestial Fountain — she stood and marveled at its splendor. The Harvest Dance was such a popular school event, that even the Celestial Fountain was turned on revealing a beautiful water display in the misty blue glow provided by the fountain lighting. _Simply beautiful_ , Asami thought to herself as she watched the water twist, ebb, and flow with aesthetic simplicity. She noticed Opal bend over, remove her black pumps, and toss them to the side into the grass.

"Uh, Opal...what exactly are you doing?" Asami's brow furrowed with confusion as she looked around her to see if anyone else had noticed them. Her caramel companion chuckled as she went to the fountain and submerged her entire arm in the clear water and started feel around as if she was searching for something. Asami cleared her throat, "Opal. Seriously, what are you doing?"

"You have a palm-birch stick wedge up your ass, huh?"

"A palm-birch up my—what?"

"Not literally," Opal chuckled, "What I mean is that you don't ever chill and just go with the flow, huh, Asami?" Opal pulled out her arm, revealing a large plastic bag. Asami remained staring at her looking even more puzzled than before. Opal sighed, "Trust me, okay? Just take off your heels, and come over here."

Acquiescing, Asami elegantly bent over, removed her heels, and placed them delicately against the wall adjacent to the grass. After walking over to Opal, she noticed that there was a bottle in the bag.

"Is that liquor?"

Opal gave her a knowing smirk, and extended her hand for Asami's cup. She tossed out the remaining tangerine pear juice, and began filling her cup.

"It's homemade Blood Brew," Opal's olive eyes glinted in the misty aqua glow from the fountain. Her smile widened, "I made this stuff back at home. It's absolutely delicious. One cup is more than enough, but you look like you've been having a rough time." She gently handed Asami the cup, and stared at her expectantly.

Asami returned her gaze, "What?"

"Well, drink it," Opal laughed.

"Oh, right," Asami's eyes softened, "I've never had authentic Blood Brew before, but I guess there's no time like the present" Opal nodded with a smile, as Asami smoothly tossed her head back and down the fluid.

"Woah! You don't want to drink it all in one go. That's a sure way to get extremely drunk entirely too fast. Asami did you even hear what I said," she watched in both awe and concern as the raven beauty dripped the remaining contents into her mouth. "Well, shit," Opal leaned forward and began to lightly pat and rub Asami's back as she leaned forward and began coughing. After a few seconds of incessant coughing, Asami rose up with a languid smile on her lips and began laughing. Opal's eyes softened as she started to laugh, too, "You really had me worried for a minute there, Asami. You're really something else," she gestured for Asami's cup, and began refilling it. Opal took a few casual sips, leaned against the fountain, and stared into the water.

Asami languorously leaned against the fountain, as well. She tilted her head up towards the sky and chuckled lazily, "So why is it even called Blood Brew?" she slurred.

Opal laughed in between sips, "Well, there's this 'myth' that says these people called 'blood-benders' made it to help increase their performance during the full-moon. There's an herb in Blood Brew that releases an enzyme in the blood system that stimulates a certain portion of the brain that was commonly found in a race of people called 'water-benders.' They lived in the both the Southern and Northern Water Tribes that are around today, even though no one bends anymore," Asami gave her an incredulous look and laughed. Opal chuckled as she continued, "Yeah, I know it sounds like complete bullshit, but it's still a really cool theory. Apparently, only a select few water-benders had the ability to bend blood. But, anyway, these blood-benders would make this brew during the night, since it wasn't as legal to make back then. And, since they had to rely on the moonlight while making it, they called it 'moonshine,'" Opal paused to refill the cup, and began taking a few sips.

Asami smiled lazily, "Moonshine, huh?"

"Yeah, it sounds weird, right? But, that's what it was called for a while. Anyway, centuries later it became legal when people remembered it was something that had once existed. Soo," Opal released a small burp before continuing, "when the Penguin Sea Lion Brewing Company came into business, they named it 'Blood Brew' to keep the myth associated with its creation in the name," Opal inertly passed the cup to Asami and smiled, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Asami smiled softly as she pressed her painted lips against the cup preparing to sip, "Yeah. That actually sounds pretty awesome," she gulped down a large sip, "benders, huh? I wonder what kind of bender I would have been? Knowing my luck, though, I probably wouldn't have even be one," Asami ran manicured fingers through her dark wavy locks, " You know, I remember hearing a thing that some people weren't even benders. They were just...normals," she laughed.

Opal gazed lazily into the fountain, following the ethereal twists and curves of the cerulean water. She smiled and turned her gaze towards Asami. Maybe it was the way the misty glow from the fountain illuminated so brilliantly onto Asami's smooth porcelain complexion, causing her to look akin to a celestial being herself, or perhaps it was the way her dark haired companion's emerald eyes sparkled and shined like precious gemstones in the night — but in that moment, if Opal knew anything at all, it was that Asami looked absolutely radiant that evening — and she was genuinely grateful that she was awarded with this opportunity to connect with her. Opal's gaze deepened as she took in Asami's elegant profile.

"I'm not sure if I would have been a bender either, but I would like for us to be friends in that world, you know, if it even exists," Opal chuckles lightly as Asami meets her gaze with a drunken smile.

"Yeah. Maybe, I wouldn't have such shit luck with all of the people in my life. If a different world does exist, I wonder if I am at least happy and treated with respect," a cynical smile appears on her lips.

"...What was going on with you when I found you by the snack bar? You looked defeated by the world," Opal scooted closer towards her companion, arms resting over marbled stone and dangling over the dancing water.

Asami told her in full detail about what she discovered about her date, Yeung. How her relationship with him had consisted of occasional dates and fooling around. She told Opal about her encroaching insecurities regarding her own self-worth and her vanishing individuality in the presence of her family inheritance. Asami laid out her reservations about intimacy and the love she lacked for herself. The young jewel had spent upwards of twenty minutes telling Opal of all the cracks, bruises, and pain she has sustained over the last couple of years. Opal didn't interrupt Asami once, she just listened the entire time. There were instances where she felt as if she were going to cry, but overall, she just wanted her friend to feel better. To stop the pain, even if only temporarily.

"I just feel so fucking discarded, dirty, used. Like dirty laundry," Asami grimaced, "there are just times when I feel so ugly, you know? Like, why the fuck do I keep getting used and mistreated? It's almost like who I am as a person doesn't matter when it comes to my family name. By the way, I lied to you. My last name isn't Satsuki — it's fucking Sato,"

Opal sighed heavily, "...I know who you are. I figured it out a little while ago," Asami met Opal's gaze, emerald eyes shimmering in the glow of the fountain, "I didn't choose to keep hanging out with you because of your family name. I kept hanging out with you, because I like you as a person. You're such an interesting person, Asami. And I'm glad that I got to know you tonight."

"Opal —"

"And," The caramel beauty languidly raised her hand silencing her companion, "and, you're fucking beautiful. Literally, the furthest thing from being considered ugly —"

Asami wrapped her arms around Opal's neck, enveloping her in a sincere embrace. Asami was considerably taller than Opal, so when she had embraced Opal her tears dripped down her caramel friend's back. Opal tenderly wrapped her arms around Asami's lower back, and remained there for several seconds.

"Thank you," Asami whispered before breaking the embrace.

All Opal could do was stare into those emerald jewels, admiring the beauty and fragility her dark haired friend possessed. Without even considering the consequences of her actions, Opal began to tenderly wipe away the tears from Asami's eyes. Once dry, her gaze remained fixed on her merlot lips — as if drawn in by her very presence, Opal tenderly placed her lips over Asami's. The kiss initially came as a surprise to Asami; she had never kissed a woman before, let alone shared feelings for another woman. So, all she could do in that moment was remain absolutely still. Opal's lips were so soft — _like flower petals,_ Asami thought as she leaned into the kiss. Asami had no idea whether or not this meant she was attracted to her short friend, or what would be the consequence of this encounter, but all that did matter was how good it felt. Asami felt so good to be treated so kindly and gingerly by another person— she wanted more, she needed more. As if on command, Opal's tongue teased the entrance of Asami's mouth, by lightly tracing her tongue along her bottom lip. Not wasting any time, Asami acquiesced by parting her lips granting Opal access. Passionately their tongues twisted and danced against each other becoming acquainted with taste and feel of the other. All the while, Opal was slowly gaining dominance. She began gently stroking the raven goddess' lower back while seductively guiding her body against the fountain's cool marbled stone. With her leg, she parted Asami's thighs and leaned in further. Asami moaned into her mouth — partly from the immediate response from her body, but mainly from surprise. But, she wanted it. She needed more. Asami buried her hand into the shorter girl's hair and began kissing her even more fiercely than she had before. A hand gracefully traveled from Asami's navel to the area above her heated core. Opal began panting with lust and moaned as Asami passionately nibbled bottom her lip. Her adept fingers found their way to Asami's swelling bud through the fabric of her underwear, and skillfully began stimulating her towards the edge of euphoria. Asami's mind went absolutely blank, as her sex became wetter. She languidly pulled from the kiss and tilted her head toward the sky. Asami's breath quickened with the fluid strokes of the fingers stimulating her. She felt as if she was going to fall into a pool of aphrodisia and drown in her own intoxicated bliss, as her body began to seize and pulsate with passionate ecstasy. She was so close to falling over the edge, that stars began appearing in the blank slate of her mind. That's when she heard someone entering her secluded slice of paradise. In a matter of milliseconds, the events of the evening came rushing back to Asami, as she fell from her euphoric high.

"Asami! Are you out here?" a male voice shouted harshly into the night.

 _YEUNG._ Asami exhaled sharply, before lunging forward and pulling both her and Opal down silently to the soft earth. Her once vacant mind was now flooding with incessant worry. F u c k. _Fuck. fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckk fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuufluckpadfjfkjfaldjfalkdjelkjjralnimfucked_. Her temporary lover shot her a confused expression, to which she responded by widening her eyes with emphasis. _That's my fucking DATE_. She screams internally, hoping Opal had telepathy or something else equally impossible but useful to their situation. Understanding her severity, Opal nodded then tilted her head towards the back end of the garden. Actively avoiding to run into Yeung, the pair crawled through the exotic labyrinth of plants towards the snaked vine gate that bordered the entire terrace. Luckily, Yeung had given up and headed back towards the entrance, so their risk of being caught had all but vanished. The pair scaled the gate with acrobatic ease, and rounded to the west side of the building. By the time they had caught their breath, Asami was far too bedraggled and disenchanted by the night's recent events to try to properly conclude the evening with Opal. She instead asked if she could grab her heels from the gardens as soon as Yeung heads back inside. Her companion obliged without word, and disappeared into the building. After a few minutes, Opal returned with her heels in hand and Asami gave her a chaste hug before sliding into her driver's passenger seat and heading home. Asami didn't even know how to begin processing what that encounter with Opal was, or what it even meant. _I'm not even attracted to women_ , Asami thought as she washed away the dried soil from her figure in a much needed hot shower she practically ran to upon getting home. Although she couldn't deny that her caramel heroine was an excellent kisser, she still didn't believe it meant anything. _I was just caught up in the moment,_ she pondered. Dried and changed into her night attire, Asami lowered herself into bed. _But, it was nice to be treated so kindly, even if it was only for couple hours._ After several minutes, Asami had finally drifted away to sleep.

xxx

 _Fuck, that was two years ago_ , Asami sighed to herself. Since that night, she and Opal have had very little interactions with each other outside of their shared history class with Baqri. There have been a few times where Opal would ask her if she wanted hang out or eat lunch together, but Asami would decline every time making up some excuse that fit her situation. Asami had normalized avoiding isolated encounters with Opal so much that she had almost successfully repressed their drunken encounter in its entirety. It wasn't until now that the memory has surfaced to the forefront of her thoughts and attempted to regain occupancy of her mind.

"Hello, did you go off to somewhere just then?" Opal dully waved a hand in front of Asami trying to regain her attention.

Asami snapped herself out of her mental fog. She had no idea how long she had spaced, but was already trying to figure out what excuse she can make to leave.

"I-I'm sorry," Asami muttered, "I, um, I was actually thinking about that ridiculous exam we have coming up in Baqri's class," she nervously tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

Opal laughed, "Are you seriously that hung up about it?"

"Aren't you?"

"I mean, yeah, but from looking at your grades the last thing I thought I'd catch you worrying about is an exam in Baqri's class. Sure he's a moist fart on a dry day, but I didn't think it got to you like that."

Asami attempted to feign annoyance, but couldn't hide her amusement, "The hell is a 'moist fart'? Seriously, where the do you get these sayings? "

A light blush powdered Opal's face as she began chuckling,"Honestly, it kinda just slips out."

"You sound like Bolin," she chuckles, "honestly, when a day goes by without him mentioning bodily functions, that's when I know that something's wrong."

"I guess we are kinda similar," Asami notices Opal's sincere smile at the comparison.

"Opal do you like Bolin?" she gives a friendly smile.

Opal curves her lips into a playful grin, "Why? You jealous?"

Asami rolls her eyes so profoundly they practically cross, "Opal in order for me to be jealous of who you're interested in they need to a female who is either ridiculously attractive, or ridiculously intelligent. Oh also, you'd have to be male."

"Really?" Opal's smirk curves even further, "You and I both know that I don't have to be a guy."

At that Asami turns on her heel and resumes walking down the hall. She didn't care anymore what Opal did, she's leaving.

Opal loosely grabbed her forearm, "Hey, wait a sec. Why are you leaving? I was just playing, okay?" Asami narrowed her eyes, "Honestly? I do like Bolin. He's a cute guy, and I think he's pretty funny."

"If you like Bolin, then why do you keep flirting with me? What happened between us happened over two years ago, now. It didn't mean anything to me then, and it doesn't mean anything to me now. I was just drunk and upset." Opal looked noticeably hurt, her eyes downcast. Asami instantly regretted her retort. It's true that she didn't feel anything romantic towards the young charming fool, but she still does care about her. Asami released a long sigh, "Okay, I wasn't just drunk and upset. I needed someone and you were there to comfort me, and for that I will also appreciate you," she paused, "and I did kiss you back — hell I even enjoyed it. But, that was a one time thing, Opal. If anything, you helped me realize that I'm more open than I thought I was."

"I hear what you're saying," Opal was still avoiding her friend's emerald gaze, "but, how can you tell me that you didn't feel anything from that night? We almost —" the shorter girl lowered her voice releasing a deep sigh, Asami could tell she was getting flustered, "Asami, we almost had sex. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

The dark haired girl remained silent, and simply continued staring at her friend. When Opal didn't continue speaking or made any effort to meet Asami's gaze, she spoke up, "Yeah, we almost did have sex. But, we were also shit-faced. Drunk off Blood Brew, and my night had been absolute shit. If anything, I used you to avoid my feelings of…" she trailed off. Her eyes began stinging as tears began welled up, blurring her vision, "I used you to avoid my own insecurities. I felt unwanted, discarded, abandoned...Then you came along and expressed how much you wanted me."

Her classmate remained silent, still avoiding her eyes. Asami continued.

"It was my fucked up evening, the drinking, and you wanting to be with me that led to us almost having sex...Opal, I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I do care about you, but I don't feel that way towards you — not romantically. However, I will always be your friend —"

"Don't," Opal croaked, raising an unenthusiastic hand, silencing the emerald jewel that had unintentionally captured her affections.

Asami wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to comfort her friend, but at the same time she knew that offering comfort could offend Opal, and quite possibly make things worse. In fear of making the wrong decision that could possibly cause her classmate anymore pain, she just watched as a defeated Opal turned from her and disappeared down the hall. After a few second pause, Asami began towards the exit as well. She practically tripped making haste down the hall and into the stairwell, but it mattered not. After the unfortunate encounters she had to suffer through today, Asami was almost certain that it was building itself, rather than her own rotten luck bringing this misfortune on her. Finally going through the last hall that connects to the breezeway, the young beauty practically feels herself breaking into a light jog until she pushes against the metal door leading outside. Even though it wasn't warm enough outside to be in short sleeves, Asami unzipped her leather jacket and slung it over her back. She released a deep sigh of relief as the cool air pumped through her lungs and caressed her exposed arms and shoulders.

Once in the main building, Asami walked down a few halls over and went to gather her belongings from her locker. Then, she froze. _A-Again? What is this horrible feeling?_ It suddenly felt as if every nerve in her body had been replaced by icy steele —restricting her ability to move and speak. Asami felt absolutely paralyzed with overwhelming dread. The very same dread that blindsided her when she had met Korra earlier that day. _Something's not right_ , Asami thought, _everything feels...off._ Her heartbeat quickened, as she found it harder to catch her own breath. It took everything she had to barely move her neck a few inches to look down the silhouetted hallway. Most of the overhead lighting had been shut off, since a few hours have passed since the school day ended. All that remained was the stale lighting that leaked through the windows, and the lights that were left on in a few rooms. The hallway before her seemed to stretch into nothing. Asami was regretting her decision to volunteer staying behind to help the Paranormal Club retain more supplies. She regretted getting to know Korra, and realizing her boyfriend was rightfully justified in being so attracted to her. She regretted almost letting Opal claim her virginity at the Harvest Dance, and she regretted hurting her feelings and not being able to accept them… if only things were simpler. In what felt like a lifetime, but lasting only seconds, Asami regretted every decision she's ever made that didn't bode well for her. Her eyes began to sting with tears, as she slowly move her feet. One thing she wasn't going to regret was making a break for the door the moment her legs regain autonomy.

"Who is there?"

A mysterious voice called out in almost a whisper. Asami's eyes widened with fear, as the very air itself felt as if it became heavy and thick. Whoever or whatever was going towards the paralyzed teen was no friend of hers —no friend of anything good. The dark figure echoed closer. Heels clicking methodically in the shadows. _So, it's female?_ Asami tried to rationalize everything around her, which is exactly what her mind was fighting against. She had been alone in the dark at the school after hours before, so why was her inner-consciousness screaming that she needed to leave _now_ if she ever wanted to see another day? The dark haired girl was practically hyperventilating at this point. She tried to speak, but was only able to emit a gravelled squeak. The figured echoed closer, the miasma closing around her. Unable to take anymore of the torment, tears flooded from Asami's eyes. Her breathing had all but ceased, until—

"Asami? What are you doing here?"

The figured passed the window, briefly revealed by the stale lighting. Asami couldn't believe her eyes.

"M-Ms. Azili?" her voice trembled.

The woman smiled warmly, as she continued towards the disheveled teen. Asami looked past the woman and into the opaque abyss behind her. The darkness seemed to thicken, almost as if it's alive. But, how is that even possible? _If it's not Ms. Azili...that what is it?_

"Asami, are you going to answer my question? What are you still doing here, silly girl?" Ms. Azili chuckled as she stood before the younger girl and placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Azili, we need to seriously get out of here. I'm not sure what is going on, but something is wrong." Asami's eyes widened with concern, her voice trembling, "Can you please walk me out? I-I don't know why, but I can't. Something doesn't feel right," the raven-haired teen shook her head emphasizing her point.

"Seriously?" Ms. Azili's eyebrows turned up with unease. She quickly glanced behind her, and back to Asami her face lining with worry, "Okay, Asami. Don't worry, I'll walk you out. Hurry up and gather your things," she waved an arm towards Asami's locker.

Without missing a beat, Asami grabbed her leathered backpack, purse, and helmet before quickly shutting her locker. After making a quick stop to pick up somethings from her office as well, Ms. Azili locked up her office and rushed both she and Asami outside. The older woman offered to walk Asami to her bike, but the teen declined and waved goodbye before turning and walking towards the opposite end of the parking lot. Asami put on her helmet, cut on the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot and towards her home. During the ride home, she couldn't shake that insidious darkness that overpowered her, nor the fact that it followed her and Ms. Azili long until they were outside and going their respective ways. A shudder coarsed through Asami's spine. _Seriously...What. The. Fuck. was that awful presence?_

Chapter End

~x~

AN: This chapter was Asami heavy, because she plays a key role in this story. Clearly as Korra's ultimate partner, but I'm just laying bread crumbs that lead to the main plot when it gets there. I plan to keep you guys on edge with each chapter, so don't worry about it going flat until they get together. Speaking of keeping y'all on edgeeeee this was the first kiss-almost-sex-scene I've ever written so I hope it was good. X0 Also, Asopal— if you even call it that— is not going to be the focal point in this story. I don't want you guys to stress over that. It's one of the side roads that will lead to the story's ultimate destination. Anyway, like I said I'll start the next chapter in a few days and have it out in the next two weeks. It'll probably be long as hell next time, too. Lol.

Stay cool,

— beanie


	4. Chapter 4: Trepidation

A/N: I sincerely apologize for how late this chapter is. I have been swamped with classwork, and dealing with the in-delicacies offered by life. I thought I could take on my course load and write for you guys, but it didn't pan out that way. I'm glad to say that I've finally finished my undergrad! My wife and I moved, and we rescued a cute American Bulldog puppy and named him Jasper (from Steven Universe lol). But I digress, this chapter has a lot going on lol. It's two chapters in one (over 10,000 words). Anyway, please enjoy. Also, thank you to those who have left comments! It definitely inspires me to keep this up. :D

A/N/N: iahfy (Instagram) does fantastic fan artwork of Korra. I love the way she draws her and always picture her work as I write. If you guys are like me and like to reference pictures as you read, definitely check out her work. (I don't reference the canon art of Korra, because I think they gave her a generic face).

—beanie

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra, but I do own a copy of Turf Wars part one and two. :D

XXX

Chapter 4: Trepidation

It had been few days, but Korra had finally completed her after-school duties that Tenzin had assigned to her. There was nothing that the young teen looked forward to more than being able to head straight home after school, cuddle up with her danger-ball of fuzzy love, Naga, and casually help out her Aunt Kya around the house. Ever since being forced to flee the Southern Water Tribe as a child, Korra never really enjoyed being around people; she preferred the company of animals to humans and the pleasant hum of nature over the cacophony of jumbled noise the city offered. It was also this exact reason that she was pleasantly shocked to discover that Republic City had a massive metropolitan park that practically encompassed the entire city. Upon discovering this Korra never rode the bus again and decided to walk to and from school everyday, just so she could stumble upon more hidden gems the city had to offer. That afternoon had been no different, either. The young Southern Water Tribe native took a different route home that would consequently guide her through a different area of the metropolitan park. It was absolutely breathtaking, the sidewalk was parallel to a lush forest of Fire Oaks which is well known for their variations of stature and color. Korra couldn't help but be transfixed by their alluring beauty. She kept walking alongside the tree line, until she passed a clearing that revealed a pretty sizeable lake in the center of trees with a small jade bridge that led across. _Woah, I've never seen this before_ , Korra thought as her body led her into the clearing compelling her to explore more of the metropolitan oasis.

"Fuck…" the wind was practically knocked out of almond teen as she took in the sight around her.

The clearing amid the Fire Oaks was pretty immense; there were a few statues of what Korra assumed to be the former Avatar Aang posed in various fighting styles, along with three marked paths that led to three different hiking trails on the southern end of the clearing. Everything was gorgeous, but what Korra loved most was the way the lake shimmered under the tangerine pink sky as the sun began to set. She felt like she could stay there forever, but decided she should probably head back home. As Korra started towards the exit, she took one more glance at the shimmering lake, and noticed a dark figure leaning against the jade railing. Nothing about the figure really stood out to her aside the fact that it wasn't there when she entered the clearing only a few minutes ago. But, the training she endured in the Southern Water Tribe encouraged the young native not to break her glance just in case. Every muscle in Korra flexed as she focused her breathing and let her training guide her actions. Advancing towards the bridge she got a better look at the figure; it was a male. He wore an eggshell white mask with the only distinguishing features being two slits where the eyes would be. A chill bolted throughout her body as she remembered what Jinora had told her about a "creepy guy" in a mask stalking people throughout the city. _Fuck. It's guy Jinora warned me about._ Korra drew in a sharp breath as her pace quickened. Her presence seemed to capture his attention as she calmly walked passed trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. She averted her eyes and lowered her gaze, but still felt his icy stare baring into soul. Korra practically stumbled as she exited the park, then broke into a light jog the moment she cleared the trees. _Looks like I'm taking the long way home._

Upon opening the front the door Korra was tackled to the ground by a large white polar bear dog that began littering her face with warm licks and gleeful snorts. The young teen laughed as she embraced her lifelong companion and best friend.

"I missed you, too, girl," Korra hummed as she nuzzled herself against Naga's soft fur. A small yelp emitted from Naga as she placed a solid paw on Korra's back and licked her few more times before happily trotting into the living room to bring Korra one of her toys.

"Hey, Korra, come on back! I'm in the kitchen," Kya yelled over the music emitting from the record player.

"Alright, auntie," she chimed as she tossed her backpack on the couch. Naga nozzled her arm happily displaying the stuffed turtle she chose to share with her. Korra leaned over hugged her face and tossed the stuffed animal into the next room. Naga panted gleefully as she bolted after the turtle leaving a thin trail of drool behind her. Korra couldn't help but chuckle at Naga's unbridled energy. She felt daggers boring into her head as she spun around and saw Kya standing in the doorway shaking her head with disapproval; her smile dropped.

"Korra, what did I tell you about not getting Naga all riled up in the house?"

No response.

"Korra what did I say?"

"...We have a backyard,"she sighed in a mumbled whisper.

"What?" Kya exaggerated, cupping her ear expantantly.

Korra rolled her eyes, "We have a backyard, Aunt Kya. Geez," she groaned dramatically as she gave her aunt a warm hug. "You know how Naga gets with her toys. I can't just turn her down auntie."

"Yeah, Yeah," the older woman lightly kissed Korra's forehead, causing salted locks to brush against her cheek. She then smiled and shooed Korra away with a playful grin and returned to the kitchen. "You and that beast are going to end up tearing this house down if y'all don't take that mess outside."

"Mhmm, so what's for dinner auntie?" Korra looked around the kitchen expecting to see or smell something edible, but she was only greeted the dragon's blood incense that wafted through the house. She looked back at Kya who just shrugged. "Auntie, seriously? We've talked about this," the young teen groaned as she theatrically flattened her body against the marbled counter.

Kya's brow furrowed, "You know I don't know how to cook like that, Korra." The younger native arched her brow knowingly. "If you're going to be like that I can throw something together and we can pray to the Great Divine that we don't get food poisoning, but if I'm being transparent here I haven't gone grocery shopping in whi—"

"Okay, okay, you win. Let's just order take out," Korra rolled her eyes playfully.

"That's my girl," Kya gave her niece a playful wink as she pulled out her phone. Sharp knocking on front door emits through the house. Kya shoots the young teen a look, "Are you expecting any company?" Korra responds with a deadpan expression, "Just kidding. I know you don't have any friends right now," Kya chuckles as she glides to the front door and checks the peephole.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. It's some woman in a police uniform" Kya paused, "wait, didn't you get in trouble for fighting a girl at school?"

"Yeah, but it was self defense. Plus, I already did my punishment, so it should be fine now."

Kya hummed in agreement. The incessant knocking continued as Kya opened the door with an artificial smile, "Good evening, officer. What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, ma'am. Are you Kya Enook the guardian of Korra Armruck?"

Kya's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "It's pronounced _Armaruq_. And, yes, I'm Korra's aunt. What can I do for you Ms…?"

"My apologies ma'am, I'm Officer Lin Beifong and I would like to discuss somethings with you and Korra if you don't mind," the woman's pale green eyes quickly glanced towards the bay window Korra was peering from.

Kya glanced over at the window and shooed Korra away before redirecting her attention to the stoic woman, "Would this be about the fight Korra got into at school? That was already taken care of, and it was officially ruled that Korra only got into the fight because she had to defend herself. So, I don't see what the problem is."

"All that is true, Mrs. Enook, but did the school inform you that the student in question, Kuvira Anand, is pressing charges against your niece?"

"For what?" Kya's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Well, as it turns out Korra broke Kuvira's zygomatic bone. That's her cheek bone—"

"I know what a zygomatic bone is. What is your point?"

"Yeah, well based off witness testimonies from multiple sources and the fact that Korra is a trained professional in mixed-martial arts, the amount of force she used against Kuvira to protect herself is actually illegal."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah—"

"Are you fucking serious?!" Korra yelled from the roof. She met her Aunt Kya's glare as she stared down, but brushed it off. Korra knew her aunt was going to chastise her for eavesdropping, but she didn't care. Instead, she dexterously gripped the piping along the side of roof, slid down the side of the house and landed quietly on the soft earth. Korra shot an accusatory glare at the uniformed woman, and stomped over to her with a furrowed brow and puffed out chest; Korra was pissed. The older woman simply looked away uninterested, "Why the hell am I getting charges pressed against?! She started the fucking fight; I should be pressing charges against her! That bitch sucker-punched me—"

"Hey kid, watch your mouth. Where are your manners, huh? Also, from the looks of your unscathed face, she didn't punch you that hard did she? Unlike you and your freakish regenerative cells, her face is bruised and swollen."

Korra pointed objectively at Lin, twisting her mouth into a frown preparing to retort, until Kya silenced her with a simple gesture. The young teen's arm dropped to her side, but she maintained her hateful glare fixed on the officer in front of her.

"I got this Korra," Kya opened, "Lin—"

"Officer Beifong."

"Whatever," she waved a bengaled arm dismissing the woman. The officer cut her eyes, Kya reciprocated,"I don't give a foggy damn who you are, but you won't talk to my kid like that. Korra has manners where it counts, but she has every right to be angry right now. What the hell kind of law says that a combat expert can't defend themselves to the best of their ability?"

"The jurisdiction under the United Republic of Nations says just that, in case you didn't know," Lin flexed an eyebrow pointedly before continuing, "Well, I'm actually not surprised that you didn't know, since you just recently moved to Republic City from the South Pole. Just a word of advice, the law here is not the same as back home. Adjust accordingly."

Kya reminded silent as her frosted cerulean eyes slatted in expression. Korra could tell that she was livid, so she spoke up, "I hear what you're saying, officer, but I still think this is total bullshit, um, sorry—this is total crap, because all I did was punch her twice in one fluid movement. If she knew better she would have blocked, ducked, or played dead. Hell, she honestly should have stopped running her mouth, so she didn't have to get put in her place. Even the fricking principal excused me. _Did_ you even talk to him before you came here harassing us?"

Lin just stared expressionlessly at the azure eyed teen, before rubbing her brow with a heavy sigh. "Not yet. I have an appointment to meet with Principal Cheng in a few days."

"Wow," Kya interjected, "You seriously have some nerve lady."

"Excuse me?"

"You come here harassing me and my kid about something that you don't even have all of the information on? Are you fucking serious? Get the hell off my property, 'officer,' before I report your ass." Her iced eyes narrowed even further as she gestured the officer towards her cruiser. Lin's jaw clenched, as she firmly turned and walked to her vehicle. "Next time focus on real police work, huh?" Kya huffed. Lin grimaced before taking off down the street.

Korra glanced up, concern lining her face, "Um are you okay, auntie?"

Kya ran a hand through dark tresses before giving Korra a sincere smile, "Of course, kiddo. I just hate when people like her come into our lives just to create a mess. But, don't worry about that, sweetheart; I'll take care of it." She placed a gentle hand on Korra's back and guided her towards the house, "Come on, let's order that take out."

The next day, Korra's first period class with Ms. Castillo started fifteen minutes later than usual. The young teen noted how her history teacher looked paler than she should; her eyes were encompassed by dark circles, and her energetic personality seemed deflated. Aside from her small crush on her instructor, Korra really liked Ms. Castillo and seeing her like this seriously concerned her. Class seemed to drag on longer than usual, and when the lesson finally ended Korra leaned over to get the class rep's attention.

"Hey Jinora," the younger girl looked up from her notes and give Korra a gentle smile.

"Hey, Korra. What's up?"

"Why does Ms. Castillo look like she almost died?" The young native's deep cerulean eyes burned with a stern intensity that made Jinora laugh uncontrollably. Korra simply stared at her, "Jinora, what the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing, Korra, you're just hilarious sometimes," Jinora's chuckles faded, while Korra continued staring at her expectantly. Her eyes softened, "Korra, Ms. Castillo is just a little under the weather. She gets like this sometimes, and it eventually passes. Don't let it get you down, okay?"

"Yeah," Korra replied solemnly. They quietly gathered their belongings and entered the hallway.

Jinora gently nudged Korra's arm, "Hey, the Paranormal Club is meeting after school today, do you want to come check it out? I think you'll really like it," Korra shrugged unenthusiastically as her classmate continued, "Come on, I think it'll help get your mind of Ms. Castillo being sick. Also, remember yesterday when I told you that my dad might cut you some slack if you join my club?"

Korra give Jinora a side glance with a suspicious smirk, "Are you bribing me, Jinora?" Her classmate revealed a wide grin, rolling her eyes playfully, "Well, it's working. What time should I be there?"

"Just head up after last bell," Jinora replied smugly before she and Korra parted ways.

After her third period class, Korra was making her way towards the stairwell when she accidentally collided shoulders with someone. _Fuck, not again,_ Korra thought as she spun around to meet the tangerine gaze of the oldest Nakamura.

"Oh, hey, Mako. How's it going?"

"H-hey...Korra. I'm doing life—er, I mean I'm doing fine in life. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Just heading to class."

Mako averts his eyes and gives a shy smile, "Um where are you headed? I can walk with you."

"Um…I'm about to head to fourth period, like i just said. You can join me if you want it's just upstairs," Korra readjusts the backpack on her shoulder with a slight bounce before gesturing for him to follow. Mako quickly shuffled to the stairwell door to hold it open. He gave the small almond beauty a nervous smile as she passed beneath his towering form. Korra glanced over her shoulder as she ascended the steps in pairs with an effortless hop, "Aren't you going to fourth period, too? You seem to not be in a hurry for anything in particular."

Mako made sure to not follow too closely behind Korra as he lightly jogged up the stairs behind her. He cleared his throat before responding, "Yeah, I'm actually taking a little time for myself this period. It's last period, school's about to be out...you know how it is." Mako reaches the next landing and rushes to catch the door just in time to hold it for Korra as she enters the hallway.

"So, let me get this straight. You're skipping class, because you are...lazy? Is that what you're telling me?" The young azure native quickly turns around to give the older Nakamura an incredulous look before returning her gaze forward taking care to not accidentally bump into any students. "I honestly pegged you to be a little more disciplined than that, lug nut," she scoffed under her breath, "but when personal-guy-time calls, I guess it would be rude to not answer."

Mako practically tripped another student keeping up with Korra's pace, "Hey," his tangerine eyes peered into her azure crystals burning with defiance, "I don't skip class because I'm lazy, alright? I have some pretty intense training to do at the gym today and I can't afford to be tired before I start."

"Is that so?"

The young native's response dripped with sarcasm, to which she soon realized wasn't detected by Mako when his response was to puff out his chest and give a smug, yet discrete smirk. He gave an exaggerated roll of his shoulder, "Yeah, training is a pretty big part of my daily routine. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I couldn't train any more."

"Yeah, that's...something," Korra stopped in front of her classroom giving her escort a rushed smile, "Well, this is my class thank you for walking with me. Um, the gym you live at sounds pretty cool, actually, but I gotta go to class now. Maybe I'll see you around?"

Mako's eyes widened, "Wait. Um, did you want to come by the gym with me after school today? Just by looking at you I can tell that you like to train and stay in shape, too. So, I was wondering if you wanted to...train...together…sometime…?"

The young beauty simply stared at her tangerine eyed counterpart, she couldn't believe what was happening. _Is Mako hitting on me? But, he has a girlfriend! He's dating Asami, right? Anyone dating that girl should have literally no interest in anyone 's so beautiful—_ Korra caught herself mid thought. _Wait, what the hell am I even saying?_ She slightly shook her head and blinked a few times to orient her thoughts. Mako stood towering over her with concern lining his expression.

She released a heavy sigh, "Mako, I actually have plans after school. I'm staying after to check out the Paranormal Club. So I'm going to have to take a rain check."

Mako combed fingers through his thick dark hair, "The Paranormal Club, huh? Yeah, that's cool. Well, um, if you decide that you do want to come by the gym sometime feel free to stop by any time. It's called Elements...if Toza gives you a hard time just say you know me or Bolin….yeah," the older Nakamura turned and began walking back towards the stairwell. Korra just stood next to her classroom utterly perplexed. _Did this guy really just blow me off, because I wouldn't go to the gym with him? What the hell is his problem?_ The young native simply rolled her eyes and continued into class.

The rest of the period carried on as usual, and after class Korra decided to just head straight to the club room. She noticed how all the supplies she had placed in the club room were neatly organized and tastefully displayed. _At least all my hard work wasn't for nothing_ , she thought as she casually took off her backpack and sat in the first chair she saw. After about five minutes Jinora entered the club room, giving the young native a knowing grin.

"If it isn't Korra Armaruq," Jinora gave an exaggerated bow to which Korra dramatically rolled her eyes. The young class representative laughed, "I'm glad you took time out of your busy schedule to come check out the Paranormal Club. You want my father off your back that much, huh?"

Korra played along, "Honestly, I don't know if I'm getting a fair trade here. Getting your dad off my back just to have you suction on next seems kinda like a loss more than anything."

Jinora feigned offense and threw her hands up in the air defensively, "Well fuck you, too, madam."

Korra practically fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard. "I didn't know you were capable of such language. Damn, I have no response to that."

"They never do," the young class rep concluded with a smirk.

People began drifting into the club room after about ten minutes, and after more bodies filled the room Jinora began. The meeting opened with Jinora bringing up how the energy in the city has felt off over the past couple of weeks and if anyone else has picked up on something similar. Korra instantly thinks back to the man she saw at the park, but decides against bringing it up because she honestly didn't have all the facts the declare that the man from the park was the creep stalking people. After all he was just some guy at the park. Korra has yet to adjust to the metropolitan life here in Republic City; as far as she's concerned all the people here are weird.

"Today I've invited someone to come share their own personal experience with the negative energy that seems to be permeating this city, but unfortunately she isn't here yet," Jinora briefly paused and scanned the room before continuing, "Anyway, would anyone like to share any paranormal experiences you've recently encountered?"

A few hands went up. The young brunette picked a student up front who stood up and began recounting events to the rest of the club members. Korra automatically tuned her out; her mind was focused on something else, rather, someone else. _Did she mean Asami?_ The azure teen couldn't quite place it, but even though she was only around Asami during her first day at Republic City High, she couldn't rid herself of the straying thoughts that would randomly permeate her mind. _It's probably because her boyfriend has a crush on me,_ she rationalized. _That has to be it._ As if on cue, the charcoal haired beauty entered the room with Bolin in toe. Korra's throat instantly dried up as emerald pearls meet her cerulean gaze. Before the young native could even remind herself to breathe, Bolin's youthful mint green eyes and incessant giggles broke her trance. 'Korra…!' He mouthed excitedly, to which she responded with a wave and a gentle smile. The pair sat in the front row several seats down from Korra. She and Asami meet each other's eyes once more, before Asami scoffed and directed her attention to the student recounting their story. _What the hell was that?_ Korra's jaw clenched with frustration. _Just what the hell is her problem with me?_ The young native angrily looked up just in time to see Asami quickly averting her eyes. Korra scoffed under her breath and rolled her eyes. _Well fuck you, too._

Before Jinora called on another student to share their story, she quickly stood up and gestured towards Asami, "Ah, there she is. Asami, would you mind sharing with everyone else what you told me the other day?"

Emerald eyes nervously scanned the room briefly hovering over Korra's figure, before returning to face Jinora, hesitation apparent in her voice, "Jinora, um, I'm sorry, but after really unpacking what I thought happened...I came to the conclusion that it was most likely the result of me being exhausted. My sleep schedule has been off for quite some time, so I think I imagined it…"

"...Um, okay," the young brunette gave her senior a concerned look before continuing, "let's just move onto the next item on our agenda."

For the reminder of the meeting Asami never did look back in Korra's direction. Following the meeting, after saying goodbye to Jinora the young native headed for the exit, but was stopped by Bolin. He excitedly invited her to join him, Mako, and Asami for lunch tomorrow. She almost turned down the invitation, but let her kindness get the better of her and agreed. After stopping by her locker to grab a few items Korra made her way home.

Without even meaning to, the young native found herself at the same park she stumbled upon yesterday. _Since, I'm here I might as well enjoy it again,_ she convinced herself as she took in the vibrant earthy hues. While admiring the elegant tree line, Korra noticed a dark figure emerging from the forest. She couldn't quite make out what they wore, but could tell by their body language that they were searching for someone or something. The figure slowly began walking the length of the tree line before stopping abruptly. Its head quickly snaped towards her and before she could even think her body dropped to the moist earth. Without wasting any time, Korra low crawled to the bush only a few feet from her position and observed the figure. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the person was wearing the exact same mask as the man from the day before. _Fuck, there really is something going on._ At that very moment Korra heard a sharp intake of breath coming from directly behind her. Not a second thought crossed her mind as she scraped to her feet and sprinted out of the park without a second glance. In the heat of the moment, she decided to take an alternate route home by cutting through backyards, scaling various fences, and taking side alleys. Her lungs burned with each heaving gasp by the time she reached home. _No one could have followed me back here. Not after all those fucking back roads._ Korra practically collapsed through the door as she pushed it open. Luckily her furry guardian, Naga, was there to break her fall as she greeted her happily with wet sloppy kisses accompanied by excessive amounts of drool.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Naga," Korra grunted as she pulled herself upright with the support of a nearby coat rack. Naga barked and began chasing her tail happily, before darting into the next room to bring her lifelong friend another stuffed toy. The young native crossed the living room and ascended the stairs to her bedroom. She lifted an arm to sniff her armpit and was greeted by the unsavory tangy musk that spent the last twenty minutes building itself up during her desperate trek home. Korra winced. _I need a shower,_ she thought as she looked down and noticed the mud stains that covered her clothes.

"Is that my favorite niece?" A familiar voice chimed.

Korra paused at her bedroom door and turned around, "Hey auntie," she sighed.

Kya stood in her doorway giving her niece's dirt stained figure a once over. Her pleasant smile turning quizzical, "Korra, honey, why do you look like that?" Her bengals clinked slightly as she gestured towards Korra's messy clothes.

"Um—I fell into some mud while being chased by some, uh, raccoon-hound dogs…?"

The older Southern Water Tribe native simply shook her head and threw her hands up dismissively, "You're a sharp kid, Korra. I honestly don't care what you do as long as it doesn't bring that 'Officer Beifong' woman back here," Kya said, emphasizing Lin's name in a mocking tone, "I don't know what it is, but that woman irks the hell out of me."

A sly smirk laced itself on Korra's lips as she lifted an inquiring brow, "Would that be because you think Officer Beifong is cute despite the fact that she's rude, or because regardless of the circumstance a woman in uniform undeniably shucks your corn and butters your bread?"

After a short pause, the older woman waved a dismissive hand, "Shut up and take a shower. You smell like ass," she added with a scoff before closing the door. Korra chuckled as she entered her room. _Whatever you say, lady._

The next day Korra waited at the entrance of the school cafeteria for Bolin. She couldn't help but feel like she over dressed herself, but since attending Republic City High she only ate lunch by herself or with a random classmate that called her over to join their table. Asami briefly flashed across her mind. Maybe she felt compelled to dress up, because of Asami's impeccable fashion sense and she didn't want to feel like she was being judged by someone with such style. She nervously ran her palms along her thighs second guessing the navy denim leggings she decided to go with that morning. She fidgeted with the sleeves of her checkered button-down blouse by rolling them up even higher than she had them, stopping once she reached her elbows. _Why am I overthinking this so much?_ Korra released a heavy sigh as she combed her fingers through chestnut tendrils. The younger Nakamura finally showed up after a few minutes. He greeted Korra with an animated wave and escorted her outside of the northeast entrance. When he noticed Korra's confused expression when she realized they weren't going to the cafeteria, he reassured her by saying that they wouldn't be eating lunch at the school, but rather going out to eat at a nearby restaurant.

"Uh, are we allowed to eat lunch off school property?" The young native inquired hesitantly. As they stepped outside, she placed a hand above her brow to blockout the sun's harsh rays.

"Of course we are!" Bolin said boastfully, slight blush powdering his cheeks. Once they descended the steps leading to the student parking lot, Korra noticed Asami and Mako conversing idly as she and Bolin approached. The younger Nakamura proudly extended his solid arm towards Korra as he beamed at the young couple, "Guys, Korra's here and she's ready for lunch!"

Korra gave a shy wave to which Mako responded with an awkward, yet stern nod.

"Hey, Korra," Asami said with a gentle smile on her lips.

"H-hey," Korra mumbled barely above a whisper. Her azure crystals met shimmering emerald jewels.

"So…" Bolin exchanged glances with the young women before placing a solid arm around his brother's neck, "who's riding with who? Before anyone answers, I call Mako, since I enjoy life and am afraid of dying a horrible death on the back of that flying metal death trap Asami calls a bike." The younger brother paused momentarily, "I honestly shouldn't have asked, since none of you had a choice in the first place. Asami, you know where we're headed. Mako, let's ride."

Mako detangles himself from Bolin's grip, "Come on bro, that's not fair. Let Korra decide who she wants to ride with." Asami rolled her eyes, before directing her attention to the chestnut beauty.

"Why can't we all ride in the same vehicle?" Korra inquired as she nervously placed sweaty palms in her front denim pockets.

Mako quickly spoke up, "Oh, my Sato Firebird only has two seats, because it's a sports car. Ah—it's totally safe though, so you wouldn't have to worry about anything concerning your...safety."

"Wait, Sato? Isn't your last name 'Sato,' Asami?" Korra faced the taller girl with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah, my father, Hiroshi Sato, is the founder and CEO of Future Industries. All the motorized vehicles and a great portion of the city's infrastructure are the product of my father's company," Korra noted how hesitant Asami was to answer. She paused before continuing, "So, yeah. My father is pretty rich."

"Rich?" Bolin blurted out, "More like friggin' loaded! Korra, this chick's mansion is huuuggeee. And don't even get me started on all the accommodations—and the swimming pool?!" The barrel chested teen put his hand up to his ear like a phone, "'Hello is this paradise?' 'Yes, it is! Literally die right now and get your handsome-self up here, Bolin!' 'Okay, I'm on my way!'" Bolin hung up the mock phone and stared at Korra with excitement beaming from his mint green eyes, "Korra, you have to visit. Asami's place is insaaannee!"

"Yeah, it sounds pretty insane," Korra chuckled. She gave Asami an amused smile who reciprocated with a playful shrug. Mako groaned loudly.

"Bolin, if you're done shouting for no reason, I'd like to get something to eat."

Asami glared at her boyfriend, "As much as I hate to admit it, Bo Bo, Mako's right. We have a finite amount of time to eat."

"Yeah, alright."

Korra watched Asami walk over to her bike, and her mouth practically fell open. _That's so fucking cool!_ Asami's motorcycle was matte black with red accents along the trimming. It's aero dynamic shape and overall appeal gave Korra a rush of excitement she hasn't felt since she mastered the ancient art of the Northern Shoalin style that was once practiced by firebenders centuries ago.

She ran up to the taller girl's side with eyes larger than walnut-raisins, "Asami can I please ride with you on this!? I've never seen one of these things in person before. It's—it's perfect," Korra's mouth was agape as she squatted down admiring the trim and leathered seating. When Asami didn't respond, she looked up.

"Um...sure…" Asami replied hesitantly, her eyes avoiding Korra's.

 _So that's how it is?_ Korra thought, _whatever I'm not playing this game._ She rose to her feet and straightened her leggings, "Actually it's fine. I'll just ride with Mako."

Before Asami had a chance to respond, she had already walked over to Bolin and told him their riding arrangements. Mako's beet red face twitched as Bolin made a big display of hugging his older brother and telling them to never forget him once he passes on. Mako squirmed, but was eventually subdued by Bolin tightening his hold. He began whispering something inaudible in Mako's ear and placed a wet kiss on his cheek that set the older brother ablaze. Mako broke free of his brother's grip and open palm slapped him across the face, looking justifiably offiended.

"Bolin, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he screeched ferociously, his mouth twisting with disgust.

The younger Nakamura feigned sorrow and began weeping dramatically. He reached out toward the azure beauty, but was met with the icy blast of rejection from her cold shoulder as she cut her eyes and leaned against the car. Noticeably irritated, Asami stomped over to the barrel-chested teen, and dragged him over to her bike. Bolin opened his mouth to protest, but before he could even get a syllable out, Asami forcefully shoved a matte black helmet in his slightly winced at the force, but complied by fastening the helmet. Korra couldn't hear what Bolin said to his flustered companion, but she saw the stoic nod that Asami gave in response. The younger Nakamura securely wrapped his arms around Asami's waist, before she kick-started the engine and sped out of the parking lot. _This is going to be a long ass day_ , Korra concluded as they pulled out behind Asami.

After a ten minute drive, they pull up to a restaurant with "Glacial Cuisine" lit up in aqua blue neon lights. Korra thought the restaurant felt oddly familiar, until it had finally dawned on her.

"Is this a restaurant that specializes in Water Tribe cuisine?!" the young native gasped with excitement.

Rather than responding, Mako simply cleared his throat and nodded. Korra quickly glanced over to him and saw that his face was once again flushed. _Dammit_ , she groaned inwardly, _I forgot he has a crush on me._ Korra gazed out the window momentarily, before looking back to Mako.

"Hey," she nervously bit her lower lip, "would you mind just letting me out, before you park? I am just so excited to see an authentic Water Tribe cuisine restaurant, uh, that I actually can't wait any longer," a coerced chuckle escaped her lips as she desperately looked everywhere else to avoid her companion's heated gaze.

An awkward 'um, sure' fumbled from Mako, giving Korra the greenlight to make her swift exit. She gave a polite bow as Mako pulled off. A sigh of relief escaped once her suitor passed, but her breath was hitched once again as she saw Asami dismounting her motorcycle in what appeared to be slow-motion. With a slight toss of her head, charcoal tendrils softly rippled down Asami's back to which she guided effortlessly over her right shoulder in a fluid motion. The young almond beauty watched in awe, as her fair-skinned counterpart readjusted the hem of her leather jacket, and smoothed out foreign creases on her jeans. Asami casually placed the helmet on her hip, holding it in place with a single arm, and stopped momentarily to meet Korra's gaze before walking inside. Korra almost forgot how to walk herself, until Bolin called her over with an overly enthused, yet friendly wave. Once inside warm nostalgia washed over the young native's soul, as she was gently reminded of her homeland through each one of her senses. As far as Korra was concerned, in that instance, she was back at home in the Southern Water Tribe listening to one of the tales from her mother's childhood while her father cooked dinner chiming in with his own version of things whenever Senna over exaggerated. Her chest tightened at the fleeting thought, but the moment was shattered as Bolin's broad clumsy shoulders crashed into her side as he slid into the same booth as her.

"What the hell, Bolin?" she growled as azure crystals cut into soft mint green orbs. The solid teen lowered his gaze apologetically and moved over to give her some space. A fragmented apology fell on deaf ears, as Asami occupied the space directly across from her. Mako sat next to her, but left a noticeable space between them. _What's been going on with these two?_ Korra gave the porcelain teen a concerned look, but she was infuriated and, let's be honest— a little hurt, when Asami quickly averted her eyes and fixed her gaze out the window. Korra just about flipped the table when Mako gave her the same response. In lieu of an irrational outburst of anger, Korra excused herself to the restroom to cool her temper.

With cupped palms, she ran cool water over her face a few times before she was able to calm down. _Man, what is going on with me lately?_ The young native stared at her reflection, worry lining her face. _I have a pretty good idea about what Mako's deal is, but I don't understand why Asami keeps getting under my skin?_ Calloused hands tighten into a fist. _What the hell is her problem with me? I never even did anything to her. Hell, even if I wanted to I've been so busy that I can barely keep up with my own stuff._ A forehead presses against the cool glass. Jaw clenched. _No, fuck her. I bet a prissy girl like her only likes so many people. I'm sure I'm not even girly enough to even be considered as someone she might want be friends with—_ Lips part. _Wait, friend? Since when did I want to be friends with someone like her?_ Korra slowly backed away from the sink, not breaking focus from her reflection. She carefully looked over her features. I'm a girl, aren't I? Shouldn't that be enough? Her cerulean eyes shimmered like precious jewels under the gas lamps. As beautiful and sculpturesque as she was, Korra couldn't see anything but a kid playing pretend in the mirror. _After all, why would a woman want to be friends with a child?_

Only a few minutes had passed when Korra was in the restroom, and by the time she had returned Asami and Bolin were discussing yesterday's Paranormal Club meeting.

"What the heck do you think that demonic presence was, Asami?" The younger Nakamura inquired. This was the most focused Korra had ever seen him. His posture reflected his pensive expression in the way his head rested on his elbows.

"I honestly have no way to describe what that feeling was, Bo Bo." Asami wetted her bottom lip as she thoughtfully stared into the pale yellow mug resting between her palms. She looked up at him before continuing, "It felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room, and it was replaced by...emptiness. I felt like...I felt like I was going to die…" Asami's emerald gaze was on Korra as she finished speaking. _Why do her eyes look like that?_ Their eyes remained transfixed, until Mako released an exaggerated groan.

"You felt like you were going to die? At school? Come on, Asami, that sounds a bit far-fetched," he released a self-assured chuckle, "Seriously, school is one of the safest places for anyone to be. That story sounds like a load—"

"Do you even pay attention to anything outside of yourself or those ridiculous eyebrows?!" Korra shocked herself with the passionate outburst, but ignored the anxiety welling within and continued, "If you've been watching the news, then you'd know about the awful school shootings that have been plaguing Ba Sing Se for the last few years. _No one is safe anywhere_!"

Silence fell upon the group. Mako clenched his jaw with his eyes downcast. Korra felt Bolin's worried gaze on her profile. She lifted her eyes to meet Asami's; her brow furrowed with concern as she leaned toward the almond teen.

"Korra," she breathed, barely above a whisper.

"No one is safe anywhere," Korra repeated. Her eyes left Asami's and fell on the pale yellow mug in front of her. Silence fell once more. The young Southern Watertribe native wetted her lips, before sharing what she experienced at the park in full detail with her classmates. Once she finished, Asami and the Nakamura brothers remained quiet, pensively exchanging glances. Mako broke the silence.

"It sounds like you're blowing something small way out of proportion. I mean, come on Korra, there's not a conspiracy going on in this city. We're safe here… that just sounds a bit too far fetched." Mako punctuated his conclusion by waving over the server.

Korra furrowed her brow in disbelief. _This asshole must think he's the smartest guy on the fucking planet._ She shifted in her seat and began to object, "I'm not—"

"How shitty can you be right now?" Asami hissed, giving her boyfriend a solid shove. He tipped over, but caught himself before falling out of the booth. He snapped towards her glaring angrily, but was subdued by the venomous emerald daggers shooting towards him.

"What the hell, Asami?"

"'What the hell?'" She mocked his tone with a frown, "No, what the _fuck_ , Mako? How can you be so unyielding all of the time?! If someone says something that you don't agree with or don't have the creative capacity to fathom it into possible existence, it's automatically wrong and that person is an idiot for bringing it up. You. Don't. Know. Everything." The couple glared at each other.

"Um, I take it you guys aren't ready to order?" Everyone turned to see the server awkwardly standing before them with a notepad and pen tucked behind his ear.

"If they're not, I certainly am." Mako responded, speaking an octave lower than usual. The server nodded, readying his pen.

"Like hell you are; you haven't even looked at the menu. You're impossible to deal with." Asami exchanged glances from Mako to the server, "He's not ready."

The server simply responded with another nod, before looking to Korra and Bolin expectantly, "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Um, let's see here," Korra laughed nervously as she grabbed a menu from the center of the table and anxiously began flipping through it. The server pursed his lips.

Bolin glanced at the server's name tag and spoke up, "Wei, could we please just have the large appetizer sampler for the table and a fresh pot of ginger tea?"

Wei quickly scribbled down the order and politely asked if they needed anything else, when the table declined he bowed before heading down the aisle to check on neighboring tables.

Once he was out of sight Mako spoke up, "You need to control yourself, Asami. You're projecting all of your bullshit on me, _again_ ," he snarled.

"Well, it's not projecting if you literally do the same thing to everyone, Mako," she hissed.

"Go to hell, Asami."

"Already there, bud."

"Guys, come on," Bolin chimed, concern reflecting in his mint green eyes, "We came here to have fun and connect with Korra. I know you both have a lot to sort through in your relationship, but can you put that on hold and just enjoy being here? This is a really nice restaurant, the food is delicious, and the atmosphere is to die for. I've noticed that you all have been really tense since we met up in the parking lot, I'm not sure what's going on, but can't we just relax for the time being?" He scanned each of their faces before continuing, "Korra, what you said about that guy at the park is seriously alarming and I think we need to check that out."

"Really?" She met his soft gaze.

"Yeah, really," he looked at Mako, "dude, what you said to Korra was messed up. You weren't there and you have no idea what goes in every part of the city. I'm not trying to put you on the spot, but come on, man. Anyway, I really think we should really look into the Jade Park when we can."

"How about this Friday?" Asami inquired.

"I'm not doing anything," Korra added.

"Whatever," Mako sighed.

Bolin beamed, as a wide grin covered his face, "Then it's settled! Friday after school let's head to Jade Park to see what evil is afoot!"

Korra and Asami chuckled, while Mako smiled to himself. By the time time the food had arrived, everyone was once again at peace and was able to enjoy the rest of their lunch together.

Friday rolled around faster than expected, and before Korra knew it it was the end of the school day. Since attending the Paranormal Club, the young native and class representative fell into the habit of packing up together before leaving for home. Even though she didn't want to admit it outloud, Korra was really enjoying the club meetings and meeting new people. Aside from Jinora and a few other classmates, Korra didn't know anyone that well, and it felt nice to finally see familiar faces and form new bonds. She and Jinora grew especially close, who knew they would have so much common? Their friendship had been solidified a few days prior, when they had exchanged numbers after a club meeting. _Now, if only I can be friends with Asami_ , Korra thought pensively. The thought was over once Jinora waved her over and the pair went outside to say their final farewells.

"Enjoy your weekend, Korra! I'll be texting you," her classmate said with a playful grin.

"You better!" Korra responded with a laugh.

She headed down to the area in the student parking lot where she had met Asami, Bolin, and Mako earlier. When she finally arrived, the trio were sharing a laugh. Korra smiled and approached the group.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Asami thinks she can beat me in a race," Mako responded smugly.

Asami scoffed dismissively with a lifted brow, "Please. I know I can beat you," her painted lips curved upward into a impish grin, "Wanna bet?"

Mako folded his arms with a defiant chuckle, "Bet what, princess? Whoever wins pays for the next date?"

She dismissed him with a wave of her manicured hand, "Screw that. I want cold hard cash, pretty boy," she closed the distance between them. Their eye contact unfaltering.

"How much we talkin'?" Mako stepped closer, but was denied with a manicured palm pressed firmly against his chest. He looked at the hand, then back at her. His eyes darkened as he wet his lips. Korra looked between the couple, _I guess they made up._ For some reason, though, she couldn't shake the growing irritation that radiated throughout her body in slow pulsating throbs. _Maybe it's because I know he wants to be with me while he's with her. What a creep_ , she concluded.

The tall beauty shook her head with a snide chuckle, "Not a step closer, my man. We are talking business. I want 1,000 yuans in cash. Non-sequential. Unmarked bills, please," she punctuated her demands with a solid poke to Mako's chest.

He took a noticeable step back, rubbing the dark peach fuzz that lined his solid jaw before responding, "Okay, princess. You have a deal. Who's riding with me?"

"I am!" Bolin lunged forward with cheap grin, "Not sure how many times I have to say it before it sinks in, but I do not want to die on that metal spindle with wheels," the younger Nakamura briefly paused, placing a hand over his heart, "Asami, Korra, I wish you two the best of luck. Mako, let's ride." With that he exuberantly got into the passenger seat of Mako's car, fastened his seatbelt, and stared at his brother expectantly.

Korra exchanged blanked glances with Bolin, before looking at Asami. Their last conversation concerning her riding with Asami fresh on her mind. She met the taller girl's gaze, "Um, I actually don't mind walking if you prefer to ride alone—"

Asami sternly shook her head before interrupting, "I'm sorry if you got that impression before, Korra. I...I was having a really rough day, and I took it out on you...and I'm sorry for that," she walked over to her motorcycle and came back with a spare helmet, "I would appreciate it if you rode with me while I wiped that stupid buttholish smirk off Mako's face. I think we would both enjoy that."

Korra saw that the smile that donned Asami's lips was in fact genuine. She took the helmet and grinned back, "Alright, let's do this," she responded with an enthusiastic fist-bump. The tall beauty laughed as she returned the bump. Korra then felt all the blood in her face drain, as she watched Asami mount the bike. Emerald eyes looked over to her expectantly as the young teen nervously followed behind. The natural dip in the leathered seat caused Korra's body to meet with the woman ahead of her. Korra practically choked as her heart rate accelerated. Sweaty palms followed suit, as her shaky hands fastened the helmet strap around her chin. _Stop freaking out, you've just never been on a motorcycle before, it's nothing like riding on Nagaaa…._ her thoughts trailed as Asami placed a hand on Korra's and guided her arm around her waist.

"You have to hold on, Korra, so you don't accidentally fly off," Asami said with a soft grin. She secured the goggles on her face and kickstarted the engine.

Korra was frozen. Sure, her arms were wrapped around Asami's waist, but no pressure was added to them. Korra had no idea why she felt so panicked in this very moment. She kept trying to rationalize it as nervous jitters from riding her first motorcycle. _Perhaps this means that Asami and I can be friends? She seems to enjoy my company...yeah that's probably it_ , Korra concluded with a smile. _Nervous about friendship._

"Are you ready to win this thing, Korra?" Asami shouted over the engine, "That tall idiot won't know what hit 'em!"

"Y-yeah!" Korra responded, she leaned further into Asami's leathered torso and tightened her grip. Her entire face burned as she clenched bit her bottom lip in anticipation. _I'm just nervous_ , she reminded herself.

Asami slipped on a pair of black rubber padded gloves, then looked over to Mako and gave him a firm nod. He returned with a thumbs up out the window. "After you!" Asami shouted with a courteous wave of her hand. Her boyfriend gave a confident smirk, before peeling down the parking lot. "Hold on tight!" Asami shouted to Korra as she revved the engine and took off.

Korra had no idea how fast they were going, the only thing she knew was that every time she opened her eyes the world around them seemed to blur into a streamline of colors.

"Watch this!" Asami shouted. Korra glanced up as Asami dexterously veered onto a gravelly path that forked off the main road. She caught a glance at the speedometer: 95 mph. Korra's eyes widened with excitement. Her grip around Asami's waist tightened as a smile appeared across her lips. The race felt more like an adventure, as they weaved through trees and cut through narrow allies. A few times Korra swore that they were going to crash, but was pleasantly surprised when Asami cut every corner with precision. It felt like they had just started driving when Asami called out, "We're almost there! I just need to make this jump!" _Jump?_

Korra's face twisted with confusion, "What jump?" She yelled. A gloved finger pointed up ahead to reveal an old abandoned building with boarded windows. _I don't get it_ , Korra thought, until she saw a hole on the side of the building and felt the bike accelerate. _No_ , Korra's eyes widened, _there's no way we're going in there._

"H-hey! Wait a minute—!"

Asami's gloved hand gave Korra's a gentle squeeze as they physically drove into the building. Korra held her breath as they weaved past old furniture, broken glass, and rotting pillars. From the looks of it, all of the walls had been eviscerated long ago and what remained was the husk of the building. It might as well have been a great hall that extended for what looked like a block. When Korra felt them pick up speed she looked ahead to see a ramp angled upward out of a large window. _A fucking wooden ramp. No, no, no. Fuck no. Nononono—_

"Nonono! Asami! No! We can't make it! Are you even listening—?!"

"It's okay!" Asami shouted back.

 _I'm dead_ , Korra thought as she felt her entire body become weightless. Against her better judgement she squinted an eye open just in time to see the street below them. She saw Mako coming in close behind, a peek through his windshield displayed a face of utter disbelief as his mouth physically fell open the moment he made eye contact with Korra. Her eyes sealed themselves tight as she felt them slam into the ground and skirt to a rough halt. Asami pulled off her helmet in a fluid motion and turned to Korra with a beaming smile. Korra wanted to smile back, but her body responded with unbridled panic, as her eyes sank and her breathing hitched. A concerned hand touched the small of her back.

"Korra are you okay?" Asami's emerald eyes flickered with worry.

Korra unbuckled her chin strap and cautiously removed the helmet. Her body was shaking, but a smile curved on her lips, "Yeah, I'm okay. That was just…"

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Korra."

"No, that was fantastic!" The young native practically fell off the bike from excitement alone. Asami couldn't help but laugh.

"Was it now?"

"Yes! I—fuck, there are no words! I was scared shitless, yes, but I had fun the entire time." Korra walked up to Asami and gave her a playful jab in the arm, "I had you pegged wrong, Asami. I thought you were this prissy rich girl who was too pretty to get dirty, but what you did just now was awesome! You're awesome. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

A gentle smile appeared on Asami's face as her emerald gaze flashed from the red earth to Korra's deep cerulean eyes, "Yeah, don't worry about it. I get that a lot," she chuckled.

Korra could have sworn she noticed Asami blush, but was distracted by Bolin's childish gaffs emitting from the entrance of the park. They both ran towards the entrance and greeted a very irritated Mako. He practically slammed the door shut as he stepped out.

As if on cue, Asami smugly leaned against the sports car breathing coolly on her gloved nails and wiping them on her jacket. She playfully inspected each gloved nail, "It would seem that a certain someone owes me 1,000 yuan—"

"Non-sequential," Korra added.

Asami leaned forward enthusiastically, "Yes! Thank you, Korra! That's right, non-sequential, and in unmarked bills. Please," The taller girl placed an casual arm around the shoulder of her shorter companion, and both stuck out their hands towards Mako with expantant smiles.

His tangerine eyes exchanging between the two, "Since when did you guys get so buddy-buddy?" He muttered. They stared at each other and shrugged.

"Since when did you become such a sore loser?" Asami retorted, as she and Korra exchanged rewarding glances.

"Ooh, burn!" Bolin echoed from behind the car. The trio laughed and headed into the park, as Mako trailed behind grumbling to himself.

Asami paused and looked back with a cocky smile, "Don't worry, honey! You can pay me at school first thing Monday morning!" Bolin and Korra erupted with laughter, rewarding the raven beauty with weighted high fives.

"Okay, I get it. I lost. Whatever," Mako groaned from behind them, "Now, aren't we here to investigate the alleged evil 'masked-man' Korra saw last week?"

Asami's laughter fades, "Mako, the fact that we're getting back on task doesn't mean that we're going to forget that you lost to mwah," she looks to Korra who begins giggling uncontrollably. The younger Nakamura tried to stifle his laughter in order to properly console his older brother.

After exchanging a few words he called out, "Hey Korra, where did you see the masked guy?" Korra's eyes practically popped from her head as she frantically gestured for Bolin to walk over. "Why didn't you just answer my question?" He asked expectantly.

Korra's eyes widened with annoyance, "Bolin, if we are here on a mission to investigate possible evil shit, don't you think it might be a bad idea to yell out that fact when we don't know _who_ is up to the evil shit?"

"Yeah, _Bolin_ ," Asami added, to which Korra rewarded with a stern nod and a fist-bump.

"...Yes?" Bolin replied apprehensively.

"Is that your final answer?" Korra asked, while Asami stared at him expectantly.

"Yes." He nodded firmly.

"'Yes' is the correct answer, Bolin. Good job," Asami rewarded Bolin with a fist-bump, "You too, Asami. Now, we seriously need to get to work here. I saw the first guy on the Jade Bridge looking like he was waiting for someone, and the second figure I saw them over in the tree line behind us. It was around this time of day, too. I think we should break up into teams of two and investigate the area around here, and the tree line."

Bolin raised a solid hand.

Asami sighed and rubbed her temples, "Bo Bo, you don't need to raise your hand, sweetheart. What do you need?"

"Since I don't like being in the woods, I suggest Mako and I stay out here and investigate. Also, since Mako's ego is currently on the mend I think it's best if I pair up with him."

Asami stared at him, "Bolin, that wasn't a question. Why did you even raise your hand?"

"I didn't want to interrupt Korra's flow."

"I appreciate it, Bolin. Now, I think we should break and meet up by the entrance in an hour. Everyone good?"

Bolin raised his hand again.

"You better have a question this time," Asami continued staring at him.

"I do! Can we have a team name or something?" Bolin had the most innocent smile Korra had ever seen in her life. _I can't deny him this,_ she thought with sigh.

"Sure, Bolin," she agreed, "what did you have in mind?"

He giggled with excitement, "Well, since the metropolitan park was installed to honor Avatar Aang and also since we are here to wipe out evil just like Avatar Aang….I think we should be: Team Avatar!"

"What?"

"Seriously, think about it! We're doing all of the stuff that Aang did, so that kinda makes Korra like the Avatar, right?" He scanned their faces for approval.

Asami looked at Korra then back to Bolin, "That's a great idea, Bo Bo. We are Team Avatar. Now, let's please split up so we can get this investigation underway, huh?"

Bolin agreed happily and headed back to his brother, while Korra and Asami headed towards the tree line.

"That guy has energy for days," Korra chuckled.

Before Asami could respond they both heard something coming from further in the forest. They both exchanged nods as they headed in deeper. The noise ceased in an instant, causing the pair to halt. Asami motioned to the Fire Oak above them, and they both scaled its branches to hideout amid its thick leaves. Not ten minutes past when they hear rustling coming from several meters ahead. A masculine figure emerged from the brush in all black clothing wearing a pale almond teen felt a rush of adrenaline course through her with anticipation of a possible encounter. Asami leaned over inquiring if it was the same person from last week. Korra shrugged in response, but confirmed that they were wearing similar clothing. They quietly observed the man pull out a phone and began whispering into it. 'What is he saying?' Korra mouthed, but Asami responded with a simple shrug. 'I'm going down there,' the teen mouthed again with her trained cerulean eyes fixed on her target. Asami's eyes widen with horror, and she began vigorously motioning for Korra to stop, but was only given a 'it's okay' as Korra quietly scaled down the tree, dropped onto the soft earth below, and broke to the nearest bush that was only a few meters away. Korra was surprisingly quiet, and internally credited this to her rigorous training she received throughout her life. The man was only a few feet ahead, and Korra could hear him clearly as he spoke into the headset.

"...Affirmative. Two males. Probably in their late teens." Silence. "Yes, sir. They appear to be loitering around the bridge." Silence. "Sir, the civilian we have out there says that they're looking for someone in a mask." Silence.

 _He's talking about Bolin and fucking Mako! Those idiots did the exact OPPOSITE of what I told them to do! What the fuckalkdfucklv;2ieojnkfuckyfuck—_ Korra screamed internally. She couldn't even frantically signal to Asami, because she would make too much noise. She decided to continue listening.

"...It isn't known if they are aware Operation: Jade Dragon, sir, but should I move forward with the plan or have the civilian move them?" Silence. "Affirmative, sir. Yes, the IEDs are in place, sir. I'll execute now." Silence. "Roger that, sir. Red Zulu, over and out."

 _IEDs? What are IEDs again?_ Korra racks her brain trying to remember, before it finally clicks causing her eyes to bulge in terror. _Explosives?! Mako and Bolin are in danger!_ Korra's vision blurred as her veins overflowed with adrenaline. She could barely contain herself. At that very moment, the man paced toward the bush and removed a device from his trouser's pocket. _That has to be the detonator!_ Using nothing but the raw strength of legs, Korra sprung directly into the air, flipped her body forward, then snapped her legs outward, kicking the man in the back of the calves. She crashed into the bushes, as he howled in pain falling forward. Korra quickly realized that she wasn't the only one with combat training, as the man pivoted on his hand, stumbling back to his feet. _At least I slowed his movements_ , she thought rolling from the bushes. She then heard the awful sound of the earth splitting from where she just was moments ago. Korra snapped her attention to the bush and saw that he had fired an arrow at her. _What? Where was he keeping that?_ She then heard him grunt in agony as he fell to the ground. Korra leaned forward in time to see the slender figure of Asami wrestling with the man along the forest floor, before locking him in position with a bow thrusting upward into his neck. The man's face distorted with agony, as he began to choke on a mixture of his own saliva and blood. To even the score, Korra rushed over and crushed his nose with a swift downward thrust of her elbow, incapacitating him on impact.

"Fuck you," she growled, watching as the blood pool around his crooked nose.

Asami released the man with sigh, picked up the device, and began to carefully examined it. After a few moments she looked in frantic horror, "Korra, where is the IED planted? It's set to go off in less than 60 seconds!"

Korra's eyes grew wide, "The Jade Bridge. B-but it can't detonate without the guy, right?!"

Asami instantly broke for the tree line, "That doesn't matter," she shouted back, swiftly ducking past branches and leaping over dead tree husks, "It's set to go off regardless!"

Korra's frantic footsteps in suit with Asami's was response enough. They shouted desperately for Bolin and Mako to run from the bridge. Korra felt bile build in her chest as her voice grew hoarse from yelling. Then suddenly, a sharp throbbing pain appeared in her left thigh. Her body weighed itself down to a stop, as her legs gave out beneath her causing her body to scrap along the jagged surface. Her eyes lazily travel to her left leg to see what caused her to fall. _An arrow?—_ Korra's eyes rolled back rendering her unconscious. The last thing she would remember is the explosion going off as her body fell limply to the ground.

Asami sprinted through the Fire Oaks getting scrapped by leaves and branches in her desperate pursuit to reach Mako and Bolin before it was too late. _I have to make it! I have to make it! I have to make it. I have to make it. IhavetomakeitIhavetomakeitihavetomakeit—-_ tunnel vision. Nothing in that moment mattered, but for her to simply break the tree line to save the people she cared about. It felt like hours had past while she frantically scrambled through the forest. _Did I make it in time? If not, then why didn't the IED detonate? Was it a dud? Fuck what if I just didn't hear it?_ Asami's mind drowned with worry, as she ran hopelessly. Every muscle in her body ached and burn with a fierce intensity she hasn't experienced in years. She's not in shape like she used to be. _Why am I never in shape when it matters?_ Something ahead caught her attention. _Is that—?_ Yes, it was the edge of the tree line. As if given a second wind of energy, Asami pushed herself through the foliage shouting, practically screaming.

"Mako! Bolin! Move away from the bridge!"

Her work paid off, because at that moment Mako snatched Bolin by the collar and sprinted in the opposite direction with the rest of the fleeing civilians. Not a second later did the IED release a series of beeps before erupting in an immense spiral of flame. Anyone within three meters of the explosion would have been torn apart by impact alone, and those within 8-10 meters would get their eardrums punctured and suffer minor injuries from the falling debris and blast radius. Asami was placed in the latter, the impact caused her eardrums to feel as if they were bursting in unison as she was forced back into a large boulder. The wind was knocked out of her on impact. Large pieces of jade, chunks of fish, and stone fell from the sky in a scattered fashion. Asami took refuge by an old Fire Oak until the downfall ceased. Stating that she was utterly exhausted would be an understatement. Asami felt as if she died twice, only to reach the Spirit World to be mugged and die a horrible death again: she was very, very, very, very tired... to say the least. The unholy scent of sulfur and burnt flesh wafting through the air caressed the battered teen's naval cavity causing her to drop on bloodied knees and vomit in dry, painful heaves. She removed any remaining bile with a swipe of her sleeve, then struggled to pull herself up. As she steadied herself on a nearby oak, a thought occurred _—Where is Korra?_ Emerald pearls scanned the surrounding area in frantic sweeps.

"Korra?"

It hurt to speak. No response.

"Korra!?" Her vocal chords scrapped along her throat.

No response.

Asami's fatigue waned as she went back into the forest, frantically calling for her friend. Her eyes zeroing in on every minute detail, anything could lead to the small almond beauty. Asami is at the point of hyperventilation when she noticed a small pool of fresh blood a few meters into her search. _The droplets are going westward. Korra…_ Emeralds glaze over and Asami's mind goes numb. Her body lurched forward, breaking out into sprint toward the direction of the blood. _Korra…!_ While in pursuit, Asami noticed leaves falling in an unnatural pattern just ahead. _The trees._ She looked up to the canopy ahead and saw dark clothed figures darting through the trees at inhuman speeds. It was almost too fast for her follow—almost. The lithe teen felt her stomach drop, as she spotted Korra's limp slender form slumped over the shoulder of one of the dark figures. Asami accelerated her speed, using the kinetic force of her own body to propel herself into the air by leaping from an upward angled log. But, it wasn't high enough to get her into the canopy. She used the incoming vine tangled around a branch to gather more energy and swing herself through the leaves. The moment the heel of her boots hit the surface, she gained enough speed to keep up with the figures darting around her. But, something was wrong. Asami had been trained by the best martial artists in the world since she was a child, her speed and agility was nearly unrivaled. _How were these people able to move so fast?_ Asami was barely able to keep up—barely. Her brain did not register the overwhelming muscle failure her body was experiencing at that moment; she was working at triple capacity. All she knew was that she had to get Korra back. _It's the only thing that matters._ Asami glided from connecting limbs with expert precision as she progressed through the figures. The raven teen knew they were up to no good at all by their actions alone. _Why aren't they trying to stop me?_ The all seem to be focused on getting out of the forest. Then Asami saw it; Korra's limp form up ahead. _I'm coming, Korra!_ She leaned a gloved hand down to pick a colossal pine cone from one of the Fire Oaks and launched it directly toward the figure, but their body leaped into the air and vanished. Asami's breath hitched, as she noticed all the other figures leaping over the massive cavity that severed the connecting oaks. The jump was humanly impossible, but the figures were making the jumps, and landing on the opposite end with no problem. She didn't think twice when the cavity was before her. Using the kinetic force of her body along with the branch beneath her, Asami launched herself into the air snapping it on impact. She didn't gain enough leverage to make the jump, but she was able use her weight to swing from oaks that were scattered throughout the cavity. Asami had built up enough energy to swing to the other end of the canopy. Her finger tips grazed the branch ahead of her. _I am going to make it!_ At that moment she felt a swift blow of pain against the back of her head. Asami tried to grip passing branches and old vines as she fell, but in the end she was unable to. The lithe teen felt her ribs shatter on impact as she slammed against the red earth. A guttural groan escaped Asami's throat as she retracted in pain. Her eyes overflowed with tears as she weeped silently on the forest floor.

"Korra…" her voice cracked.

Gloved hands tore at the red earth beneath in anguish. Asami pulled herself upright on her knees. Warm blood dripped from her nose and mouth. The taste of iron burning her tongue. She fell forward, clenching at the earth desperately. A deep guttural cry escaping her lungs. Her hands clenched, before restoring lifelessly at her slide.

"Korra...I'm so sorry."

A/N: That's the end of chapter 4! Don't worry, chapter 5 is in the works right now. I have so much more free time now to write, so it won't be long at all until the next chapter is released. Chapter 5 will be intense guys, prepare your tissues. Also, I have a tumblr account. Please contact me on there if you have specific questions or requests. The account is pretty dry right now, but it might look better in the future:

that1-gay-joke

—-beanie


	5. Chapter 5: Insurance

A/N: Another long chapter for you guys. I wasn't able to write as much as I thought I would. I was sick for a few days, and then I grew severely insecure about my writing. All of this is still pretty new to me, so I lost my spark for a while. But, it's back! :D

Anyway, Asami is hellbent on getting Korra back. She also addresses her feelings for Mako. And the angst, oh God, the angst. And the feels? It's so visceral; I love it. Kya and Lin are also there. We see them in action. It gets pretty bloody, too. Honestly if LOK wasn't a Nick show, then I'd like to assume there would be lots of blood and death. This isn't just rated Explicit for the hot sex scenes to come folks lol. Please enjoy. :D

Her eyes burned upon opening them. The illuminating brightness almost causing her to flinch in pain. She sealed them shut, only this time using the aid of her palm to block out some of the intensity of the overhead lighting. However, her body felt unnaturally weighted for some reason. _What?_ Asami's eyes squinted open with an accompanying deep breath as she tried to lift her legs. They felt as if they were magnetically bound to the surface. _Where am I?_ Her eyes watered under the blinding light forcing them shut once more. The void beneath her eyelids somehow reminded her of the emptiness currently dwelling within her own consciousness. A tear escaped the seal of her lid as her mouth parted wider, a hollow gasp emitting from her throat.

"Oh God, no…"

It all came rushing to the forefront of her mind. How could she have forgotten—regardless of how brief—how could she have forgotten about the sweet beautiful friend that she failed to save? The immobilized teen saw Korra's cerulean eyes flash across her mind, her gorgeous smile, that rich almond complexion. Asami felt her body tremble uncontrollably as she cried out in incoherent sobs. Her eyes blink open, allowing a torrent of tears to sweep down her face. Her breathing now convoluted in nature. A needle is ripped from her arm. The monitor adjacent to her bed began to beep rapidly . Emerald eyes rolled back to reveal a pale white canvas. Rushed footsteps and raised voices surrounded her. Warm hands on either side of her wrist was her final sensation before falling into unconsciousness.

"...I'm not even sure if she'll feel like speaking with anyone, but you're free to wait outside."

An older woman's voice.

Asami felt a familiar sting in her eyes as she groaned, "No lights," she croaked. Her voice sounded foreign.

The room darkened and Asami felt her body relax as her eyes were finally able to adjust comfortably. She quickly scanned her surroundings, _I'm in a—_

"Hospital," the woman interrupted her thoughts, "you're at the Republic Nations Medical Hospital, Ms. Sato. Your father had you transported here to ensure you receive the best medical treatment to expedite your recovery. You've sustained multiple injuries—"

"Where's Korra?" The young teen took a bandaged hand and massaged the length of her throat. It hurt to talk.

Concern lined the older woman's mahogany skin, she paused before responding. "I'm not sure. All we know is your friends found you and you were brought here immediately. The police are involved, and I'm sure they're doing everything in their power to help. From what I hear, you're a hero. You and Korra saved dozens of lives that day."

Silence fell. Asami stared at her bandaged arms between furrowed brows, she then looked up at the woman, "How long have I been here?" Her words were slow and deliberate.

"Three days."

"Three—?!" Asami's voice scraped against her raw throat. She leaned forward clutching her neck, her voice now more of a whisper, "three days?

No, that can't be. I need to get out of here. I have to find Korra—" the battered teen attempted to pull herself out of bed. A shattered whimper escaped, as her body painfully throbbed in retaliation.

The nurse quickly rushed to her side and helped her back into bed. She carefully chided Asami, telling her that moving is not a good idea nor was it recommended until she was healed.

"And how long am I supposed to sit here wasting time?" She wheezed.

"At least six weeks, Ms. Sato. It's a miracle your bones didn't shatter with all of the injuries you sustained."

Asami raised her hand to silence the woman, " I don't care about that! I don't care about any of that! Who gives a shit how injured I am? There's no way I'm going to lie around useless for six weeks! All I care about is finding Korra—you know what? Where are the police? I must speak with them. Somebody that can give me answers about something I actually care about," she panted. Asami was in excruciating pain, exhausted, and anxious. Her emotions were frayed.

The older woman said no more, she simply nodded and bowed respectfully before leaving. Moments later the door opened revealing a dark haired woman with a scar extending from her jaw to just beneath her right eye. Asami noted her uniform as she entered. Following her was a woman with sharp cerulean eyes and salted dark brown hair that was pulled into lazy bun. They both looked exhausted, but the woman that followed in toe looked as if she hasn't slept in week.

"Asami Sato?" Emerald eyes follow the uniformed woman until she was standing at the foot of the hospital bed. Asami lifted a brow in acknowledgement. The woman continued, "My name is Officer Lin Beifong, and I'm told that you're the only one who knows what happened to Korra Armaruq at the time of her disappearance. Is that correct?"

Asami felt her blood drain as her words failed her. The fact that Korra disappeared is her waking nightmare of a reality, regardless of how fervently she wished for it to not be so. She moistened her dry lips in attempts to will her clenched jaw to unlock itself. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let the words pass her lips that Korra is only gone because she failed to save her. _I'm a pathetic failure. Korra is—_

"Is that not correct, Ms. Sato?"

Asami's attention snapped up towards the officer. She had begun crying without even realizing it. A bandaged arm swiped across her watered lids and dripping nose, her eyes went to the corner past the woman, "Yeah. T-that's correct," she rasped.

Lin looked to the woman standing behind her and nodded. Apparently she had her eyes trained on the officer the entire time and carefully stepped towards Asami's side.

"This woman is Kya Enook; Korra's aunt," the woman simply stared at the teen, as if she was looking past her. Lin went to Asami's side, "is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

Asami nodded, tears still making their way past bloodshot eyes and down her neck. The woman's eyes remained downcast upon pulling up a chair and sitting down. She turned to Asami and deeply exhaled. Asami's lips began to tremble as her cracked emerald gaze met pale green irises.

"What happened?"

Her voice was stern, yet reassuring. The battered teen began recounting events incoherently as her heart rate accelerated. Words tripped past her lips with little coherency. During the times that her jaw locked from exhaustion, the officer would calm her down with gentle words reassuring her that Korra will be found and what happened wasn't her fault.

" But, it's all my fault!" Asami leaned forward, her voice shaking with desperation, "It's all my fault. I couldn't save h-her. And now she's fucking gone. Korra is gone."

Asami looked past Lin and noticed the ice chip glare of the woman leaning against the wall. Bengaled arms unfolded themselves as she scoffed and left the room. The officer stared at the door, before returning to Asami.

"Mrs. Enook is in pain, just like you," she opened. Her gaze focused on the teen, "She's been raising Korra since she was separated from her parents at a young age. I don't know all of the details, but I know she loves her as much as any caring mother would love her child," Lin looks away, a fragment of a smile teasing her lips. "You know, the first time I met Korra it wasn't on good terms, but I could see without a doubt that she was tough as nails. That kid was so stubborn, so determined." She looked back to Asami, "Wherever she is I have a strong feeling in my gut that Korra is going to be alright. A kid like that doesn't give up so easily, so we shouldn't either. I'm going to do everything I can to bring her back."

Asami's eyes softened, a whispered 'okay' was the only sound her body permitted in her convalescent state. The officer told her that she would be back soon and gave the teen a kind smile before exiting the room. A few minutes later, the nurse returned to inject morphine into her IV to relieve the pain. Asami watched as she checked her vitals and moved to leave.

"...Wait," she strained.

The older woman turned back, "Is everything alright, Ms. Sato? Do you need anything?"

"I'm sorry I was so rude earlier...it was inexcusable behavior," the words practically dripped from her lips as the opioid took affect.

She smiled, "...I appreciate that, Ms. Sato."

"Jus— 'Sami is fine."

Not long after that she felt her body dull before passing into unconsciousness.

Several hours later, Asami woke with a jolt. Her eyes shot open and her breathing hitched. Her sweaty palms clenched as her body trembled. A reassuring hand was placed atop of hers. She looked over and saw Kya sitting at her bedside; worry donning her countenance.

"I-I'm sorry," the teen opened, pulling herself upright.

Kya looked down as her brow furrowed, "Me too, kiddo," she paused briefly, "Lin told me everything that happened after I left, and I wanted to let you know that it's not your fault."

Tears regained occupancy as Asami's vision hazed. She blinked rapidly, "I keep hearing that, but with my combat expertise it shouldn't have been that difficult. I should have her," she met Kya's gaze, "those people—whatever they were—were unlike anything I've ever encountered. They were insanely fast. It was inhuman. I could barely keep up, and before I knew it…" she bit her lip as a tear escaped.

Kya briefly raised a curious brow, before slatting her expression. "That is odd. Korra has been trained by myself along with a few other masters over the course of her life, and the whole situation seems off," she thought to herself momentarily, before standing up. "Take care of yourself, Asami. I have some matters to look into."

Asami felt her body heat up as she used what energy she had left to protest, asking if she could help. Bengals jingled slightly as the woman gestured towards the bed pointing out her immobilized body.

The teen shook her head and pleaded, "It's not as bad as it looks. I'll be alright. I just need to find her. Please, I'm begging you!" Her voice trembled.

Sharp cerulean irises bore into her own, searching momentarily before she walked into the restroom. A few minutes later, the woman emerged with a glass of water. Asami blinked in confusion.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Kya eyed the teen carefully. Asami almost swore she saw a phantom smile appear on her lips, but she dismissed it.

"Yes," she answered steadily.

"Then, I'll be in touch," Kya responded, extending the glass.

Asami's confusion peaked, "What's this for?"

The woman reached over to hand her the medicine on her nightstand, "The nurse left this here, and I told her I'd make sure you took it after you woke up."

Asami hesitated, then back the medicine and downed the cool liquid. It soothed her raw throat, "Thank you," she whispered.

Kya hummed in acknowledgement, "Now, get some rest and stay out of trouble until this thing is handled, alright?" The battered teen simply nodded as her body was once again overwhelmed with lethargy. She heard the woman say something else, but it didn't register as her consciousness waned.

Asami felt significantly better when she woke up the next day. Her eyes weren't as sensitive to the light, and she could shift in her bed without her joints scraping together in agonizing pain. Sure her muscles were stiff and her body was still a bit sore, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. The lithe teen carefully got out of bed and walked over to the bay window, she carefully pulled back the satin drapes, and was surprised to see that the sun had already gone down and been replaced by a full moon. _Did I really sleep all day?_ Asami walked over to the armoire to gather her personal effects, which were consolidated into a cloth bag. She winced upon opening it, everything was still covered in mud and dried blood. However, she pushed it all to the back of her mind as she quickly slipped on the tattered clothes. She carefully inspected discolored socks, before tossing them aside and pulling muddied boots over bare feet. Asami stretched lightly, as she headed to the wall-length mirror in the restroom. _Shit, I can barely recognize myself,_ she thought as she observed darkened eyes and a bruised jaw. Bandaged fingers touched the bridge of her nose where realignment had taken place. She looked awful; her ivory complexion was drained of its vigor and replaced with the ghostly hue that covered her body. She took in her bruised arms, and audibly gasped when she lifted her shirt to reveal the mauve discoloration that covered her torso.

"I don't have time for this," she mumbled to herself.

Asami hurriedly combed fingers through raven locs, before pulling it in a messy bun. She slid on her bloodied jacket and entered the main room to grab some food from the kitchenette, a few bottles of water, and stuffed it all into the bag. It would be a waste for her to not take full advantage the luxury room her father placed her in to aid with recovery. _I feel better already_ , Asami thought as she placed an apple in her mouth. She unplugged her phone from the charger and tucked it into her back pocket, and did a once over of the room before checking the windows. They all were sealed shut.

"Way to think it through, old man," Asami scoffed to herself.

She quickly left the room, went down the darkened halls, and through and emergency exit at the far end of the building. It was easy enough to slip past without being noticed. _He probably wasn't counting on my legs working_ , the lithe teen concluded with a smirk.

Once outside, Asami could have sworn she felt reborn. Her pace quickened as she tried to get as far away from the dreadful place as quickly as her legs would allow her. The moon provided enough lighting for Asami to get around the city with little to no problem. But, as resourceful as she was, Asami knew she wouldn't get far sleeping on the streets and following raw intuition alone to find her friend, no, she needed somewhere to stay. Asami didn't have many friends, though, unfortunately the only place she could think of was her boyfriend's place. _Do I still even want to call him that?_ She slowly rubbed her scalp, _whatever, I don't have time to think about that right now._ Storm clouds rolled over the city, and Asami zipped up her jacket and flipped her collar preemptively.

One relentless downpour and forty-five minutes later, Asami finally arrived at her destination. Regardless of how great she felt a few hours prior, at that moment she was drenched and exhausted. Her entire body ached as she made her way to the fire-escape at the southern end of the building. She released a controlled breath, before leaping up to catch the ladder. Apparently, Toza broke it off a couple years ago, after someone tried breaking into his gym. Something that was never a problem for Asami before, but now it was prohibiting her progress. After missing to catch the bar for a third time, she fell backwards on the damp ground wheezing. A few minutes later, she had gotten up with a light bounce, loosened her arms and released another controlled breath. This time she ricocheted off the wall to lung herself towards the bar. Success. Asami grunted in pain as she dragged herself over the landing. Four flights up, and she was in front of Mako's window. The drapes were pulled back, leaving his bedroom exposed to the pale moonlight. Asami squinted through cupped palms, and noticed he was in bed. _Why is he asleep so early?_ She almost felt bad about waking him up, but then she noticed that his arm was jerking in short controlled motions. _Odd. What is he—-?_ Asami's face grimaced as she realized that she had stumbled on to Mako masturbating. _I don't have time for this,_ she groaned, and began knocking on the window. His motions didn't let up.

"Sick. Are you fucking serious? Come on," Asami's knocking became louder with urgency.

Mako's head flipped back towards the window and his body trembled as he climaxed the very moment he noticed Asami watching him. He scrambled off the bed completely mortified, adjusted his boxers, then rushed over to the window, practically yanking it open.

"Asami?! I was just—uh, fuck. W-What are you even doing here?"

Rather than entertain the potential of their interesting exchange, Asami just leaped through the window making a Beeline for his dresser and began rummaging through his clothes searching for something that wasn't covered in bodily fluid.

"It's a long story," she said while observing a shirt and tucking it back in the draw once she decided against it, "and don't worry about me catching you masturbating. Believe it or not, I've seen worst. Besides I'm here for another reason." She grabbed an acceptable black T-shirt and grey sweatpants, before closing the drawers.

"A-And what reason would that be?" Mako stammered, he remained awkwardly placed by the window, unsure of what to do with himself.

"I'm going to look for Korra," she stated as she slid out of her wet clothes.

Mako's eyes grew wide once he saw the damage on his girlfriend's body. Asami paid him no mind and continued getting dressed.

"Holy fucking Divine, Asami how are you even able to move?!" He eyed her battered frame as she slipped into some dry clothes. "Wait—what do you mean you're going to look for Korra? No one knows where she is," his voice was strained.

Asami untied her hair, allowing dark tresses to roll past her shoulders. She combed through the thick locs in therapeutic motions, "I have a few ideas on how I can find her. But, first thing's first, I need a place to sleep. I'm not even trying to face the shit storm my father has for me after he finds out I broke out of the hospital," a cynical chuckle escaped her lips.

"You broke out of the hospital? Are you insane!?" He slowly moved towards her, "Do you not understand that you almost died that day? The only reason you were rushed to the hospital, because you were losing blood and completely unconscious. They told us if we had waited any longer, you could have died! Doesn't that even matter to you?!" He shouted with less than a meter between them.

Asami shook her head and scoffed, as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. "You don't understand," she responded, turning to leave.

Mako grabbed her shoulder to spin her around. He was only inches from her face, now, eyes tinted with rage, "How fucking wreckless can you be?! I don't get it? I almost lost you, Asami, how can you be so fucking selfish?!"

Particles of spit landed on her face, causing her to wince, "Hey, back the fuck up," she pushed him away with a solid shove against his chest causing him to stumble back, "I shouldn't have to apologize for wanting to rescue my fucking friend. The real question is why you're acting like you don't give a fuck when you clearly have feelings for her!"

Her boyfriend's eyes widened with disbelief., "You think that I like Korra?" A spiteful chuckle echoed through the small room, "I see. So that's what this is all about, huh? Well, I got bad news for you. Yeah she's attractive, but definitely not my type." He crossed the room and stepped into a pair of shorts lying on the floor. "But, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're projecting your shit on to me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Mako flashed an incredulous smile, "Is that a serious question? First, you almost die rescuing her. Then, you are supposed to hospitalized but escape, because if Korra has any hope of being found it's only by your hand. Oh, also let's not forget that you're so bruised that half of your body is fucking purple!" Sarcasm laced his tone, but Asami ignored it.

"So what, Mako? What is your point?"

"My point is if you keep going at the rate you're going, you might end up killing yourself. Why the fuck are you risking death for Korra? Yes, she's awesome and we were all enjoying being around her, but fuck, Asami, you haven't known her long enough to give a damn—so why risk everything?"

Mako's words hit Asami harder than expected, and they both stood in silence for several moments just staring at each other. How was she supposed to answer such a loaded question? Yes, she hasn't known Korra long, but why should that matter? Isn't every life worth saving, regardless of the connection shared? For as long as it mulled over in her mind, Asami couldn't find the answer to Mako's question: so why risk everything? I don't know, she thought. Perhaps…

"Because," she finally broke the silence, "it's the right thing to do. It doesn't matter how long I've known her. It was me who saw her get taken by those fucking people—whatever the fuck they were." Her voice began trembling. "I'm risking everything, because I need to do what's right by her. That's all there is to it."Her boyfriend stared at her with a stern expression, his lips pressed into a thin line, and he finally spoke up.

"Alright," he said, "I guess that makes sense." He tentatively rubbed the back of his neck. "So, um, you can crash in here with me if you'd like. I know you caught me at a bad time, but I can change the, uh…" he trailed off when Asami answered in the negative with slight shake of her head. "Right…"

"Yeah, I think I'll go see what Bolin is up to," Asami stated, gesturing towards the door.

"Yup."

Asami heard Mako swear under his breath on her way out. Bolin's room was just down the hall, and when he saw her upon opening the door, Asami could swear that he broke his arms the way they snapped up in the air to hug her. He beckoned her inside, and they were able to catch up on everything over the next few hours. The young philanthropist informed Bolin on what the police had said so far, also how Korra's aunt feels about the whole situation. She expanded on her own theories about what those dark figures were, but ultimately concluded that she would need to gather more intel before she even knew what to do.

"That's so intense, Asami!" Bolin exclaimed, "So, what's the next step?"

"I need to know what the police know," she stated, "I'm completely useless to helping Korra if I'm going at it blind. Intel is crucial right now." She released a heavy sigh.

Bolin just stared at Asami, shifting his gaze to his hands before looking back up. "So, what time do we leave tomorrow?"

"We?" Her brows lifted.

"Yeah, why not? Plus, we're Team Avatar, remember? It wouldn't be fair for you to rescue Korra all by yourself, you're not the only one who cares about her," his eyes seemed distant.

"I know, Bo Bo."

After Bolin offered Asami the bed while he took the floor, Asami had trouble trying to fall asleep. She kept seeing the small teen's body draped lifelessly over the dark figure's shoulder. The torment felt like hours, but when sleep finally did take her it only manifested into her worst nightmare. Korra's tormented screams echoed through a seemingly endless space devoid of light. The encompassing feeling of dread washed over the dark haired teen in deep waves. She felt all hope drain from her body. Her feet moved in frantic search of the source of those awful wails, but was too late once again.

 _Why am I so useless?_

The next day, Asami found herself alone in the parking lot at the Republic City Police Department pacing anxiously. She clenched her fists, forcing them down stretching the dark fabric of the oversized hoodie she borrowed from Bolin's closet. _This was such a bad idea coming here without a plan,_ she chided herself. _It's probably best if I just_ — then, she saw it. A woman with long dark hair being escorted from the building by a female officer. Both women seemed irritated with each other, and when the other woman finally turned to leave, Asami noticed how the officer watched the woman leave before going back inside. _Wait a minute, that looks like Korra's aunt!_ Kya passed a few parked Sato Moblies and stopped at a large polar bear dog sitting under the shade of a birch-palm tree. Asami hesitantly walked over to the woman who simply lifted a cautious finger in her direction without looking up.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you," Kya paused to look over her shoulder.

"H-How did you know it was me?"

Kya turned to disheveled teenager, her deep cerulean eyes giving her a once over. Asami couldn't help but feel as if the older woman could see right through her. "I oversaw Korra's training for years, so I'm pretty sure I'd pick up on a kid watching me from across the parking lot. Anyway, I knew you'd be here. You still want to help find Korra, don't you?" Asami pulled off her hood and nodded sternly, never breaking eye contact with the woman. Kya resumed, "What do you think you know about what happened that day?"

Asami paused for a few moments. "I'm not sure what to think. Korra was taken by people who wore dark clothing and their movements were inhuman," her brows knitted together with concern.

"That's my main issue with this whole thing," a contemplative finger brushed against her lips, "it's all so suspicious. I have a bad feeling that if something isn't done fast, Korra could—" she clenched her jaw, "I'm not allowing it to get to that."

"That reminds me, I had this awful dream about Korra last night. It felt so...real," Asami felt her eyes sting as she looked up, "I tried to reach her, but there was no light. Just empty darkness… all I could hear was Korra screaming in pain. It was relentless. Almost as if…"

"As if she sounded like she was going to die…?" Kya gasped. Her eyes seemed reminiscent before mounting Naga. Her demeanor shifting from calm to rushed. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. There are some things that need verifying. I have a hunch."

"Please!" Asami gripped the woman's wrist causing her bengals to jingle slightly. She released her grip after receiving a cautious glare. "Please, let me help you. I don't want to just wait around," her mouth began trembling as tears stung her eyes. "I can be useful. I have resources, too—money, even. I can do anything you need me to! Just, please…" Tears streamed down her face.

Kya looked at her for a moment, before dismounting Naga. "Alright, now," she sighed. She reached into a pack attached to Naga's carrier and pulled out a an old flip phone. "Take this, I'll be in touch. Don't do anything until I contact you, understand?"

Asami took the phone with trembling hands and nodded tentatively between sniffs. Kya gave her a gentle smile and wrapped the teenager into a comforting hug. "Stop that, now," she said, "save those tears for after we rescue Korra."

Asami arrived at the Nakamura residence later on that evening. She knocked on Mako's window, and to her relief he was fully clothed doing pull-ups in the doorway. He let her in and to her surprise, pulled her into a crushing embrace. She was first to break contact and noticed how upset he looked. A simple "what" being the only response she could offer at the moment.

"Really? Asami, where the hell have you been? Bolin told me that you were gone by the time he woke up. No note or anything, you just left. Why didn't you contact me to let me know that you were okay?"

"I was just in the city, I had some things to take care of." She began taking off the hoodie and setting her things on a nearby desk.

"This 'something' to take care of is related to you finding Korra?"

"Uh, yeah, but I didn't know that I had to do daily check-ins," she joked, "you need to relax, man."

"I need to relax? Asami, you need to relax! You're taking this 'rescuing Korra' thing too far. What if something else happens where no one is there to find you and you end up dying?"

A cynical smile appears on her lips. "This again," she chuckles. "Mako, what's your deal, huh? What's with the sudden switch? Even before Korra transferred to our school, our relationship was hanging on by a thread and you didn't show any signs of caring. Korra transfers to our school, and you flirt with her unabashedly—in front of me, your brother, the whole damn world. But, the moment she gets kidnapped and I risk my life trying to save her, someone that I consider to be a friend, you start discouraging me from doing what I can to help them and pretending like you give a shit about me? What's your endgame here, bud?"

A thick silence sat between them. "It's complicated,"he responded. Mako's eyes were downcast, his expression harsh. "It's complicated," he repeated almost to himself. He met gaze, "I don't have an endgame, Asami, I just—I don't know, I guess I've just been a bit all over the place emotionally."

He stared at her expectantly. "Yeah, well who isn't?" She finally said.

"I'm sorry."

"...Me, too."

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Maybe some other time."

With that Asami opened the door to leave and almost walked into Toza, who stood broadly in the hallway with large hairy arms locked across his chest. He glared down at the dark haired juvenile and arched a thick brow, "I think you should leave, little lady," he grumbled. Bolin peered from behind his towering form with an apologetic smile.

"Right," Asami sighed. She went over to collect her things from Mako's desk, then turned towards the doorway. Toza remained planted in the entrance as he pointed a hairy finger to the window.

"From the way you came."

"Of course," she quipped.

A Future Industries company car sat parked around the front of the gym with the family driver standing by an opened passenger door. Asami groaned to herself as she got in. During the ride back home, all she could think about was the infuriating conversation awaiting her. And to her displeasure, it was for worst than she'd imagined. Hiroshi wasn't just infuriated, he was irate. Completely beside himself with anger. Toza had informed him that he caught Asami in Mako's room with his clothes on, and Hiroshi completely lashed out against her by calling her a whore and saying that his coworker had been right about her all along. Once again, Asami was unable to defend herself against her father's torrential accusations. After he finished, he had escorted to her room by a personal guard he'd hire for the sole purpose of making sure she didn't leave the mansion until she'd made a full recovery. Hiroshi didn't seem to care about anything going on in his daughter's tumultuous life, to Asami all he cared about was maintaining the flawless image of Future Industries that he had spent years cultivating. _I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me crumble,_ Asami thought to herself as she cried into her pillow. The events of the entire night weighed so heavily on her that she had fallen asleep in between sobs. That night she was haunted by the same nightmare; Korra screaming in agonizing pain and she being unable to do anything, but run aimlessly into a dark void. But, something unprecedented happened that hasn't any of the other nights. For a brief moment, Asami heard Korra choke 'I don't know,' before her incessant cries resumed. She awoke the next morning with a violent jolt. She didn't know why, but on top of being soaked in her own sweat Asami felt sick to her stomach. She spent the rest of the day locked up in her room, but all wasn't lost since it was large enough to function as a single bedroom apartment on its own. A quick power nap turned into a slumber, and it wasn't until later that night at around midnight did she wake up. The cellphone Kya had given her was vibrating indicating that she had an incoming call from an unknown number.

"Hello? Ms. Kya, is that you?" Asami tried to control the shakiness in her tone, but ultimately failed.

"Yes, Asami it's me. I think I know where Korra is, Lin has been letting me work with her on the case."

"R-Really? You know where Korra is?"

"Yeah, we have it triangulated down to an area, but right now we're just trying to find the exact location. It shouldn't be long, though. I—hold on," Kya began speaking in a hushed tone.

"Let's check the Granite Warehouse one more time," the voice responded to her. Asami's ears perked up, she knew where that was.

"No, we've been through there twice, now. Let's check over here towards that wooded area," Kya responded. "Sorry about that. But, I'm serious, Asami, let me handle this. You may be in better shape from what I gave you, but it's not a good idea for you to keep looking into this."

"Wait, what? What did you give me?"

"Shit, never mind. Forget what I said—there's too much going on right now," Kya huffed in frustration. "Don't come looking for me, Asami! I'll keep you updated. I have to go now."

"No, wait, wait, wait!"

Before she could get another word in the line was already disconnected. Asami just sat up in her bed as her lips curved into a smirk. It didn't matter whether or not Kya planned on revealing her location, because Asami knew the area they were in. _My father owns a property near the Granite Warehouse,_ Asami thought to herself with a smile. _I'm on my way for real this time, Korra. Just wait for me._ She replaced her lounge attire with an all black ensemble consisting of a nylon long sleeve shirt, cargo pants, and breathable multi-purpose sneakers. She strapped a few bladed weapons to her torso and kept other essentials in her utility pack. If Asami prided herself on anything, it was planning for the worst by being overly prepared. After going through another mental checklist of all her gear, Asami made her escape through her bathroom window with the aid of her mother's favorite weeping banana tree. Asami had to contain her joy when she realized that she had parked her motorcycle by the pool house rather than in the garage. She wasn't particularly excited about a thirty kilometer trek, and now she doesn't have to endure one. A little over fifteen minutes later, Asami was in the outskirts of town pulling up along the side of the Granite Warehouse. Aside from the distant cry of insects, the night was still. Asami didn't see any sign of the women, as she navigated through the dark gravel alleys. Why her father owned property out in the seemingly desolate area was beyond the dark haired teen. There was still a lot that she had to learn about the company, before she could properly understand all of her father's business decisions regardless of whether or not she intended to take over. A sharp stabbing sensation brought her from her thoughts, and that was when she realized that someone had the edge of a needle pressed meticulously into the nape of her neck. Asami's breath hitched as a woman's laugh was heard from behind.

"Isn't it past your curfew?"

" ?"

"Yeah. By the way, how the hell did you even find me?" The pressure was instantly relieved from her neck. Asami released a heavy breath she had no idea she was holding. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "You can come on down, Lin," Kya laughed, beckoning to the tree above them. Asami felt a slight breeze followed by the subtle noise of the earth shift quietly. She turned around to see Lin straightening up with a slight rotation of her shoulder.

"What? Did you just drop down? That tree is huge—"

"You're not the only one who excels in combat, kid," the woman said firmly.

Kya spoke up, "Asami, back on task. How did you find me?"

"Future Industries has property out here. I heard Officer Beifong mention the Granite Warehouse, so here I am."

"There are so many things a mouth can do, and yet yours chooses to make so much noise. Why is that?" Kya deadpanned.

"I'm not even going to dignify your tomfoolery with an answer," Lin sputtered. "What the hell are you looking at, kid?" Asami had no idea how long she was just staring at the women. She felt her eyes grow wide with embarrassment as her attention snapped forward.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

They arrived at an old building that had succumbed to forest overgrowth due to neglect. However, when the doors were tried they were latched shut with appeared to be new deadlocks and chains. Lin offered to give her companion a boost to look into one of the windows, and Lin was shocked to report that the inside was completely renovated. Kya smashed open the window and after lifting Asami up Lin followed right behind. A cursory look around revealed out-of-date models of an old battle suit and an office at the far end of the building. _These suits look familiar,_ Asami thought. Then that's when it had hit her that the seemingly abandoned building was, in fact, the very same building that her father owned. _But, why did he leave the outside looking so awful?_ The dark haired teen felt a sinking sensation in her stomach as she slowly approached the outdated metal suit.

Lin did a quick three-sixty scan of the open space. "If this place is abandoned, then why the hell does it look like so polished?" She looked over at Kya who seemed to be encompassed in her thoughts.

Asami spoke up in barely a whisper, "this building isn't abandoned, my father owns it."

"Well, that's suspicious," Lin stated. Asami instantly glared at the older woman.

"Just because my father owns this building, doesn't mean he has nefarious ties to whoever took Korra. For all that he has done for Republic City, I know for a fact that he wouldn't throw away his reputation on whatever bullshit you're insinuating about him," she huffed. Asami had no idea why she had just defended her father's honor. Why should it matter to her what Lin—or really what anyone else thought? _He doesn't even defend my honor._ Asami felt a tinge of regret for the way she snapped at the officer, but kept quiet.

Lin simply shot her a cautious look. "Watch it, kid."

Kya broke from her thoughts to intervene and get them back on task. "Your father's building or not, we are still searching it. We're not ruling any possibilities out, so put your family pride aside for the time being. For starters, I'll go check out the office. Lin, could search around on the second floor and Asami can you search around here on the first? Come get me as soon as you find anything. I have a feeling that we are close."

They went off to their separate tasks and the young teen found herself walking with the officer, who only offered her a side glance. "So, why is it just you and Ms. Kya?"

"What?"

"Why isn't there backup or something if you've triangulated Korra's location? It seems like there should be more than the three of us."

Lin paused at the stairs and turned around. Her pale green eyes held a streak of sorrow in them. "Apparently, just a hunch doesn't warrant backup and resources, kid. Kya and I collaborated to gather what we have, and it's just us for now. At least until we stumble upon something more concrete."

"You have me, too," the teen offered.

A faint smile ghosted the woman's lips. "Get to work, then."

Asami inspected the entire first floor in just under ten minutes, which is oddly revealing of the suspicious nature of the building. Why was the exterior dilapidated and overgrown, while the interior was completely refurbished? Why were there outdated battle suits when the military had already agreed to go with the current model of suits that are currently in use? Weren't all of the older models scrapped down and recycled like the others had been? Why is such a massive building so empty? Open ended inquiries with no answer in sight seemed to be the theme of the chapter Asami's life suddenly nose dove into with little regard to her own feelings. Nothing made sense, and yet, everything seemed so clear. _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Asami thought to herself. To muddle things even further, Kya presented to her a maintenance log that had the exact same thing written in it dating back almost a year ago when the place was purchased. Asami mumbled phrases of disbelief to herself, while Kya pulled out something even more troubling.

"Then, there's this sheet of equipment. I have no idea what an of it is used for. Do you have any idea what this is?" She seemed out of breath.

Asami flashed the woman a concerned look as she looked over the document. Her mouth fell open. "The materials here are used to construct a large machine. I'm not exactly sure what, but the tools needed would already be massive by themselves."

"What does that mean?" The older woman seemed desperate. Asami tried to not mirror her desperation and cleared her throat.

"It means that the materials should be here and in plain sight. I've been to all of our locations, and nothing matches the description of what I'm seeing here. Nothing as massive, at least." Her brow wrinkled with worry. Kya shook her head contemplatively and went upstairs to find LIn.

Curiosity led Asami to the corner office where she began looking for more clues. _Why would the maintenance log have the same thing written on it spanning a year? Something like that would never be the case,_ she thought. The back of her hand swiped her forehead to catch trailing beads of sweat. She felt her body tremble in anticipation of finding something horrible. All of the files she went through were either blank or completely unintelligible. Asami looked up to release a burdened sigh and noticed a spider hanging just above her head. Shocked, she jumped back with a sharp gasp and let the papers drop from her hands and onto the floor. _I'm prepared to face death in order to save Korra, and a spider is what does me in? Of course,_ Asami snorted under her breath as she knocked the spider away. She got on her knees to reach under the desk to grab the last bit of scattered documents, but hit the back of her head upon trying to get up.

"Fuck," she winced, rubbing the back of her head. Then, it happened. The back wall pushed inward and slid to the side revealing a secret entrance into a sub level. Asami stood frozen, she couldn't even will herself to move, let alone speak. It was Kya and Lin who broke her out of her temporary stupor and immediately probed her with questions. "I don't know," was her response to each one. "I just hit my head, and the fucking wall opened. I don't know…" Lin quickly went over to the desk giving it a quick inspection. She waved Kya over.

"Look, it has a sensory pad. The kid tripped it when she hit her head." They briefly looked at each other, then Kya turned to face Asami with severity embedded in her deep cerulean gaze.

"Last warning, Asami," she said, "things from here are going to get very dangerous. I'm not sure what your father has to do with this, but I don't think it's anything good. You can leave now, and we'll keep you updated. Your choice."

Her head was spinning. _Why is this going on in my father's building? Did he sanction this activity? Probably not. They're probably just framing him or something,_ she concluded. Her thoughts were running wild, but she didn't have time to entertain them. _Korra is the only thing that matters right now,_ she thought as she walked past the women and through the entrance. "Let's get going," she responded.

The stairway they descended led them to a clearing illuminated by a single light bulb, and an elevator shaft just beyond that which took them deep below the surface. Once out there was nothing but pathways that had been carved out of stone and soft amethyst crystals that lit their path. They walked until they reached a railway system, but noticed that there weren't any rail cars. Then, as if on cue, a flatbed rail car pulled up containing three men donned in black clothing. Asami felt her stomach drop, as bile tickled the back of her throat.

"It's them," she whispered to Kya. The woman's jaw clenched causing the light protrusion of veins to appear on her temples. Lin had to place a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder to try and suppress her growing rage, but it didn't help her in the slightest. Asami had to place a hand over her mouth to choke back a whimper as the men got closer. Then, she noticed that none of the men were wearing the pale masks she saw the others wear when she was at the park. Was this the correct group or did they stumble onto something else entirely? It was all a moot point, when the sound of a grunt echoed throughout the large cavern revealing their position. Whether or not these people were involved with Korra's disappearance, their lives were still in danger. Without hesitation, Lin emerged from the large boulder they were all hiding behind and engaged them.

"Where the fuck did she even come from?!" One of the men yelled, while they all scrambled trying to converge on her position.

Lin ran parallel to the wall opposite of Kya and Asami and guided the men back towards the direction they just came from. The women took the opportunity to get on the rail car and head deeper into the tunnels. It led them to one large cavern that sectioned off into multiple chambers.

"We're going to have to split up," Kya said. Frosted irises glared down the opposing tunnel, before settling on the dark haired teen. Asami gave a stern nod in response.

"Be careful out there, Ms. Kya."

"Right. You too, Asami. Contact me on the cell if you come across anything. I'll do the same," she said, then turned to start down the chamber. But, raised voices were heard fast approaching the women, and with nowhere to hide all they could do was hug the shadows and wait.

"Blessed is our purpose, brother." A woman's voice said.

"Yes, indeed, my sister," a male's voice replied, "and may the enlightened one come forth." They then began discussing how problematic the new intruder has become, since they ended up near the holding chamber. Both women exchanged charged glances at the newly found information. Korra's whereabouts were finally confirmed and Asami had to suppress the overwhelming urge to have an emotional breakdown. The past few days have been spiritually and physically taxing on her. Then a thought occurred, they've gone the wrong way if Lin stumbled upon the holding chamber and they found the equivalent of what could be a staff room. The man and woman then changed topics and went on about the mundanities of their shifts, but that was suddenly interrupted by the woman dropping to the floor unconscious. _What? How?_ Asami didn't realize what was happening until she saw Kya appear behind the man and snap his neck in a swift motion.

"T-They didn't see us, why did you kill them?" Her voice was shaking.

"That's where you're wrong," Kya replied succinctly. She pointed behind the teenager, "the light from the crystals illuminated our figures. They noticed us immediately, look." She walked over to the woman, rolled over her corpse to reveal prepped a blade hidden between her sleeve. The man had one, as well. "They were going to try and kill us, and there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen, so I took care of it."

The teen became slack-jawed. "How did you know?"

"After a certain number of assassination attempts on my life, I started to recognize a pattern. When someone intends to kill you, their blood lust becomes so intense it's almost palpable." The older woman noticed her young companion's worried expression. She released a small chuckle. "Don't worry, kid, I'll be watching your back. Just try and pay more attention."

Asami observed as the women began removing their clothes, "what are you doing?" She asked, she sounded tired. Having witnessed death first-hand seemed to quite literally knock the wind out of her. Kya tossed the woman's jacket in her direction followed by the pale that was strapped on her head.

"Put these on," the woman ordered as she followed suit. "Let's try to blend in and if things go tits up, we'll improvise."

"By killing everyone?" Kya responded by tossing the woman's ID at her. Asami inspected information on the card. _Her name was Yuki Matsumoto,_ she thought solemnly. _No, fuck her she tried to kill us. And these are probably same people that took Korra. So, fuck her..._ the lithe teen released a controlled breath before placing it in the pocket of her jacket and sliding the mask over her head. "Alright, let's go."

Kya and Asami looked nothing like the people on their ID's, but hiding in plain sight was the least of their worries. Upon arriving at the holding chamber they searched everywhere, but Korra was nowhere to be found. Asami chewed on her lip to suppress a of desperation. _She has to be here!_ Her internal voice cried out relentlessly. If she wasn't in the only place that was designated for captors to be held, then where else could she be? _Fuck it,_ Asami thought to herself, as she approached someone who looked like they could be of any help.

"Um, blessed is our purpose, b-brother," Asami stammered with a nervous smile. Playing nonchalant was never a strong point of hers.

"Ah, may the enlightened one come forth, sister," the man responded with a polite smile. He paused and wrinkled his brow, "I don't think I've seen you here before." His smile turned into one of suspicion. Asami's smile thinned in response to his uncanny deductive skills. _I'm going to have to kill this man. I'm going to have to kill this man—_ wasthe mantra filtering through her mind once she realized that her cover might have been blown, but suddenly a light chuckle released the tension building between them. "Who am I kidding? I am horrible with faces." Another chuckle. "How can I be of service, sister?"

"B-Brother, do you by any chance know where a prisoner is? She has brown skin and blue eyes? Um, shoulder length chestnut hair and is a little s-shorter than me…" Asami felt a familiar sting in her eyes. The man's gentle smile was replaced with a crooked stare.

"And how would you know about that?" He asked in a crisp tone. "The only people who are aware of such a person were part of Operation: Jade Dragon, and they're all away on business." He gave her a once over with dark sunken eyes, his thin lips threaded into a sinister smile and spoke in a soothing tone. "How a little girl like you was able to infiltrate our base is beyond me, but I'll make sure to correct the mistakes of our...new recruits." His eyes bulged with excitement. Asami's heart leapt from her chest pumping with adrenaline. _I have to kill him before he kills me._ Her internal mantra kicked in full force. Despite the few others that surrounded them, Asami took action. The man attempted to slice her abdomen with a bladed elbow, but failed as the agile teen swiftly locked his arm in place and broke it in a subtle motion. The man cried out in pain, as his contorted elbow caused the blade to puncture his back. At that very instant, a blade found its way straining against her throat and her arm was twisted into her back. The man before had collapsed into a shallow pool of his own blood twitching out of consciousness. The others began shouting angrily, wondering if another traitor was among them. Kya wasted no time pulling poison tipped needles from her thigh straps tossed a few into the side of the man holding Asami, incapacitating him instantly.

"Asami," the older woman pointed above towards the ceiling, "there's a latch into the vents above you! Leave! Now!" She was interrupted by a large man charging towards her, but dispatched him with a lucid kick to the jaw causing his teeth to shatter on impact.

"What about you?!"

"I can handle this! I'm trusting you to Korra! Fuck—!" A pale woman latched onto her back shrieking horribly and began pounding into the woman's head with balled fists. Kya growled as she flipped them both into the ground crushing the woman on the back. "Asami, leave!"

She went against every nerve in her body that screamed for her to stay and help her companion, but she left through the vent anyway despite her own feelings. Kya could still be heard through the vents by the time Asami reached the end of the narrow steel chamber and the only way of continuing would be to climb up. _Ms. Kya will be okay, Asami, you need to focus on finding Korra,_ she convinced herself as she carefully shimmied up the steel walls using nothing but strength her back and feet as support. Asami tried to keep her mind clear of conflicting thoughts by just focusing on a plan to get them all out alive. She has no idea whether or not the cynical officer was alive or not, and after having to leave her friend's aunt alone to fight for her life Asami couldn't help by feel responsible for everyone's misfortune. Her climb came to an abrupt end when the vertical shaft finally reached a horizontal duct that sectioned off in cardinal directions. She decided to go down the duct that had a light source illuminating from the distance. It led her to a grand hall of what appeared to be a palace. _Are we even still underground?_ Asami's confusion was punctuated by how elaborate all of the decorations were. Almost as if it was a place for royalty or only the most distinguished of the social elite. Her eyes were drawn to the massive hand carved fire oak doors that adorned the halls. Asami had no idea if her small friend would be in any of those rooms, but decided that it was better than doing nothing. She quietly removed the vent cover, and landed on the soft sangria carpeting below. Even through the drop wasn't too harsh, she still felt the impact in her tender muscles. Combat ready or not, her body was still in noticeable pain. Asami began by inspecting the first door, but cursed to herself upon discovering that it was locked. _Of fucking course._ The next few doors yielded the same results, causing her positive outlook to falter. The sound of a door opening further down the hall brought her back to her senses, as she pressed herself against the solid door to minimize her presence as much as possible.

"How the fuck is she still alive?" Mumbled a male's voice. Asami physically felt her heart palpitate in her chest as her breathing hitched causing her to audibly gasp. Then, a sudden breeze caressed her face and she felt that a presence had appeared behind her. He was so quick that she could barely react in time to counter his attack. Barely. Asami preemptively pivoted out of range before the man could grab her. She countered with a mirrored attack, but he flipped up and began running along the wall. _He can run on the fucking wall?_ Asami was justifiably disillusioned by the uncanny strength and agility her opponent possessed. He was fast, strong, and deceivingly calculating by the way he was able to counter her attacks and strike with forceful precision. The dark haired teen was fighting a man twice her size with half of her strength and reaction time, but she was still able to see his movements and was able to dodge his most critical blows. But, the encounter was physically draining, causing her reaction time to dramatically decrease. A miscalculation resulted in Asami not being able to counter the the man's bladed attack, which resulted in her being stabbed in the side of her abdomen. She released a guttural shriek, as the man pushed the blade in deeper causing blood to pool around her wound an leak profusely. The only thing she going for her was the deliberate way in which she angled her body, so that it missed all of her vital organs. Asami's blood loss began to blur and distort her vision. She panted heavily with her body propped up against the door by her assailant.

He turned to face her, and removed his mask. If it wasn't for his acute desire to end her life, his eyes would be completely devoid of emotion. "I'm going to kill you now," he whispered affectionately. He pulled his hand from the blade in her abdomen and ran a finger along her bloodied cheek and jaw. _This is it,_ Asami thought between sputtered breaths. _This is how I die. Unable to save the person I care about. I failed..._ her eyelids grew heavy, but they quickly shot back open.

"N-No," she spat out. The man stared her blankly and cocked his head slightly.

"No?" He repeated.

"No!" The battered teen cried out in pain as she used her last reserves of energy to lunge forward and bite the man's jaw. The foul taste of rusted metal and soft flesh overwhelmed her senses. He hunched over to clench his torn face. To which she wasted no time spitting his own bloodied flesh back in face, then promptly mounting him and thrusting his head repeatedly into the ground. The man's body had stopped moving after his skull cracked beneath her, but she wanted to be sure that there was no way he would ever get up again.

"Asami!" The dark haired teen looked up to see the battered faces of Lin and Kya rushing over to her. She fell backwards, her shaking hands ghosting over the blade lodged into her abdomen. Kya pulled out a medkit and began laying out her tools to treat the wound. Asami tried to focus, but she could feel herself fading once more.

"Here, kid, drink this for the pain." Lin pulled out a flask from the breast pocket of her newly equipped jacket. Asami slowly shook her head and the woman frowned."We're treating this wound, whether you like it or not. You aren't allowed to die in this godless place." Lin propped her head up and Asami parted her lips. The liquor burned down her throat, but slightly helped with the pain radiating from her core. After receiving a nod from the medical specialist, Lin spoke up, "brace yourself, kid."

A searing white light burned into Asami's consciousness as the blade was removed and her wound was treated and stapled closed. The pain was so unbearable that her screams carried no sound as the flooding tears came. Both women help her on her feet, but Asami refused when Lin offered to carry her on her back.

"I think Korra is down there," Asami said with a grunt. The women ignored the groans of disapproval from the ailing teen and helped her walk down the hall. At first glance, Asami didn't know if what she saw was a delusion brought on by intolerable pain, or reality. Pockets of air left her in short sporadic breaths, as she felt her legs rush towards the tattered figure of her sweet beautiful friend. The small teen was strung up by her wrists covered with minor to severe lacerations all over her body. Her clothes were worn down by the physical torment Asami could only assume that she was forced to endure. Desperate hands clawed up towards Korra's scrapped feet and grasped them tightly in her bruised arms, but she was unable to get her down. With shaking hands, Asami frantically tried to find a way to cut Korra down. Kya rushed over to her side and quickly determined that she was still alive by the slight rise and fall of her chest.

They went to work searching around the area trying to get her down, when Lin called out that she found the lever to the the machine that kept Korra bound. Timing their efforts, when Lin pulled the release, Kya and Asami caught the small teen's limp body and placed her delicately on the ground. Asami used her lap as makeshift padding to rest Korra's head against. Kya pulled out her necklace and detached a small vial that contained a clear fluid. The lithe teen watched as the woman poured a small drop into Korra's mouth, then reattached the vial to her necklace and slipped it back under her clothes. To her surprise, the small teen began to stir beneath her and Asami began tenderly rubbing her scalp.

"It's okay," Asami whispered gently, "I have you Korra. I have you." Her voice trembled with each word, but she couldn't contain herself any longer. It wasn't until she had her friend safely in her care did she realize just how much she cared for her. Perhaps Korra wasn't just a friend, maybe a best friend? Asami couldn't even entertain her thoughts much longer, as lids fluttered open to reveal soft cerulean marbles. Asami didn't know how much she had missed looking into those eyes, until she gently pressed bruised hands on either side of her face and silently weep tears of joy. Kya knelt beside her and began gently stroking the small teen's face. Asami noticed the stream of tears flowing down her face, as well.

"...I don't know. I swear I don't…" Korra slurred incoherently in soft gasps. Asami didn't have time to respond, because they were instantly surrounded by dozens of dark figures in pale white masks. Asami was prepared to fight to the death to protect her Korra, but something miraculous occurred—not a moment later did the room get stormed by the Republic City Police Department armed with automatic weaponry and donned in riot gear. The figures then disappeared as quickly as when they had arrived—it was like they were never there. Asami held onto Korra protectively when the medics arrived and began questioning she and Kya about Korra's condition. When it had been suggested that she go with them, against Kya's wishes, Asami declined. She knew that being back in a hospital is the last thing she needed, regardless of how beat up she was. She'd rather heal at home and deal with her father's rage, than be trapped in another hospital. Kya seemed too exhausted to argue and relented. When the paramedics finally carried Korra off, Asami had to experience the painful sensation of having her hands slipped from the small beauty's grasp.

"She'll be okay, Asami," Kya reassured the dark haired teen with a gentle rub on the back. As they carried her way, she felt a piece of herself leave, too. After everything that she had just gone through to rescue Korra, the last thing she wanted was to be away from her when she felt compelled to be by her side. The police followed up soon after with a barrage of questions so jarring that Asami's immediate response was unbridled rage.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" She panted.

The officer uncomfortably cleared her throat and repeated the question, "Do you know why the victim, Korra Armaruq, was being held at a site owned by Future Industries?"

 _That's right,_ she thought. In the midst of fighting for her life, Asami had completely forgotten that her father was somehow involved. She clutched her throbbing abdomen, "I didn't know about any of this," she grunted. Lin came over and pulled she and Kya to the side away from prying ears. Her face held a grave severity to it that Asami hadn't even seen before, and she saw the pained smile on the woman's face when they were forced to part ways. They all knew that death was a possibility, and yet Asami didn't know what Lin could possibly say that had her looking like knew she wouldn't like it. The woman leaned in closer and spoke in a low even tone.

"Asami, right after you left your house Hiroshi also left. But, he left the country. We have no idea where he went or why he left, since he had pending meetings that he had to attend for the financial benefit of Future Industries. It doesn't make any sense."

"So, what are you telling me, Ms. Lin?" Asami felt her frayed nerves skyrocket once more.

Lin shot a concerned look at Kya before continuing, "Hiroshi Sato is now the primary Person of Interest in the disappearance of Korra. All of his accounts have been frozen and all Future Industry properties have been seized until the investigation is over," she paused, "that includes Sato Mansion."

 _Of fucking course_ , Asami thought to herself. Why is she always right during the worst of times?


	6. Chapter 6: Amnesty

A/N: Hello beautiful people, it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait. Some of you know that my wife recently left for basic training and that it's been pretty hard on me, but I have bounced back in some fashion and am ready to put out some chapters. It also takes me a while, because I want everything to make sense and not just happen. I'm not a fan of plot holes, and want the narrative to flow accordingly. My writing has definitely improved over the course of this fic and I thank you all for sticking with me. Switching from predominantly academic papers to works of fiction was a pretty big change for me. I also wanted to inform everyone that I will be writing from Asami's POV more often than originally planned. I really love writing from her perspective, and we don't see many works from her POV (especially not in the show). Asami is a layered character with strength and resiliency that wasn't touched on nearly enough. I just love giving her depth. Anyway, I'm finished rambling. Please enjoy Chapter 6! We're going to circle back to some characters.

XXX

Approximately three months had transpired since Korra's rescue from the underground caverns. Since then, she had been subjected to long hours of surgery, rehabilitation, heavy medication, and some much needed bed rest in the hospital. Republic Nations Medical Hospital to be exact; and it soon became knowledge that an unknown source had agreed to pay for the young Water Tribe native's hospital bills. Something that Korra was extremely grateful for, but also felt a little uncomfortable accepting. She didn't like receiving help from anyone, regardless of what form it took. So, when it was revealed that it came in the form of over 500,000 yuans from an anonymous wealthy contributor, Korra felt particularly unnerved. Also, since her time back no one had told her much of what happened when it pertained to her rescue. She only knew bits and pieces of the story; for example, she knew that her Aunt Kya and Lin managed to find her and rescue her. She wasn't given exact details or anything, just that she was found and the police were called immediately after. Another fact she knew was that Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato, owned the property that the chambers were located beneath and that he fled the country the same night she was found. Korra thought the whole thing sounded strange, but found it particularly odd when her inquiries about Asami's whereabouts and her wellbeing were answered in a strained, yet dismissive fashion. She could tell that key details were being kept from her, but didn't know why or to what extent. All she did know was that it made her incredibly frustrated.

Two and a half weeks ago, Korra was discharged from the hospital and released into the care of Kya. Everything in her new home was pretty much the same, aside from a railing added alongside the staircase, and a ramp located at both front and back entrances of the house. When the recovering teen inquired about how they were able to pay for the installments, Kya responded with her trademark dismissive wave and told her niece to not worry about it. She had even tried talking to Officer Lin Beifong about filling in some of the details whenever the decorated officer come over to check on her wellbeing and discuss business with Kya. Her tight-lipped response always left Korra in such a foul mood that she often wondered outside to go on a quick ride through the neighborhood on Naga. That afternoon was no different as the Water Tribe native left with her companion yet again. The bit of fresh air always calmed her mood and cleared her mind. Upon her arrival back home, she noticed a unfamiliar Sato Mobile parked alongside their house, right behind the officer's usual spot. Korra gave Naga a light tap on her shoulder, and the large polar bear dog gently lowered herself to the ground and waited patiently as Korra dismounted. Naga made sure to walk behind her as Korra carefully made her way up the ramp and through the front door. Weeks of rehabilitation had made it so she no longer needed the aid of a walker to get around, but she still moved at a much slower pace than she normally would; and it was for that very reason that Naga stayed by her side during her recovery. As Korra crossed the living room, she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the kitchen.

"I was thinking of inviting her to stay with Bataar and I, while we were getting things settled, but I never cared for someone else's—"

Silence rose and all eyes fell upon the confused teen, as she entered the kitchen to put a face to the unfamiliar voice. The woman had vivid lime green eyes and short jet black hair with a silver streak bleeding down the long curvy bang that framed the right side of her face. Korra assumed that she was from out of town by her modern Earth Kingdom robes and golden flats. The woman was casually leaning against their marbled counter with a drink gripped loosely in her manicured hands. A look of surprise curved into a smile on the woman's lips as she removed her weight from the counter.

"Ah, Korra you're finally back. I'd like you to meet Lin's younger sister—uh. I'm sorry I actually forgot your name," Kya said, a faint apologetic smile pulling on her lips.

"No worries," the woman said with a playful wink. "I'm Suyin Beifong. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Korra. Kudos for your heroism at Jade Park. A lot of people were able to walk away with their lives thanks to you." She gave a respective nod in the teen's direction, before bringing up her glass for controlled sip.

Korra just stared blankly at the other woman. It took her a few moments to recall what she was even talking about. The incident at Jade Park felt like an eternity ago. She could barely remember what happened leading up to her losing consciousness, let alone what happened earlier that day. Everything felt fuzzy, which only made her feel more anxious. What she could remember was that she and Asami had ended up in the woods together after a race with Mako, and something about a man dressed in dark clothing and a bomb. _It was a bomb right? Some explosive device—but why was I there?_ Korra could feel her mind wavering, and was suddenly brought back by a sharp voice.

"You alright, kiddo?" Lin asked, her tone edged with concern. She looked up to the officer, then back to the younger woman blinking harshly. Kya walked over to her and attempted to console her with light circular motions on her back.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just fine," she gasped. "It's nice meeting you, too." Suyin offered another smile, then downed the rest of the liquid in her drink with a slight toss of her head. Lin glared at the woman, who responded with a nonchalant shrug. Her aunt drew her attention by pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Hey, what's going on? Do you need to go lie down, sweetheart?" Kya's voice was low and soothing. Something that Korra picked up on as a child was her aunt's low tone that she used when she was trying to mask her concern. It made the high school student feel worse for putting her in that position, even though she knew it wasn't entirely her fault. It didn't give her any peace of mind, though. She responded with a slight nod of her head, and Kya started to guide her out of the kitchen. "Hey, I'm going to take Korra upstairs for bed. I'll be back in a bit," she said with a quick glance back.

"Rest easy, kid," Lin called out.

"It was nice meeting you, Korra. Get some shut eye."

After she was changed and in bed, Korra called her aunt in to say goodnight. A routine that established itself, at her aunt's behest, since her first night at the hospital. Kya has been an emotional mess since her return, so in order to give herself some peace of mind the older woman insisted on checking in on Korra every night to make sure she's safe. The older woman entered quietly with a remorseful smile pulling at her lips. Korra felt her heart clench while she watched as the woman tucked her in, place a soft kiss on her forehead, before sitting at the edge of her bed and folded her hands delicately in her lap.

"You've been acting weird since I got back from my walk, Aunt Kya. Is there something going on?" She said with apprehension lacing her tone. Right after saying it, Korra regretted speaking up at all. Of course there's something wrong with her. Why wouldn't there be? she internally began chastising herself between furrowed brows. Another recently established routine.

"It's just," Kya sat silently for a few moments, salted tendrils fell in her face as she leaned forward and framed either side of her face with cupped palms. She then sat up and combed the hair back with her fingers. "It's just— I'm a bit nervous about you starting your classes back up tomorrow. If it's too much for you, we can wait another month. I want you to be comfortable," Her gaze was fixed ahead on nothing in particular, but was brought back to Korra by a soft nudge on her back with a covered foot.

"I know you're not ready, but I'm ready to go back, Aunt Kya. I'll be fine," when the older woman didn't respond, Korra propped herself up on her pillows. "Look at me, auntie. I'm alright." Kya didn't say anything for a several moments. She just looked at the teenage girl she has been raising as her own since she was a little girl and a gentle smile graced her countenance.

"Okay," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Korra could see the emotion building in the woman's eyes, but decided not to comment on it. Kya didn't like displaying her emotions in front of people, and Korra always did her best to respect her boundaries by not bringing it up. Instead, she opted for another hug from the woman who has been her home since she was a child. After placing another kiss on her forehead, the woman was out of her room and back downstairs to her guests. Korra stayed up for a while after that, trying to imagine what it would be like finally being back in school after everything. Her memories still neglected to reveal to her what happened during her time being held captive, and it left a rotating sensation in the pit of her stomach. Her extended stay at the hospital was evidence enough of the horrible things she had gone through, but what really got to her was the permanent change in Kya's once bright cerulean chip eyes that were now overcast with guilt and sadness. Korra willed herself to turn over in the sheets, but could barely coax herself to sleep while her heart pounded away in her chest making her even more anxious. She didn't want her aunt feeling guilty for her own inability to protect herself. It was in that moment of self-reflection that Korra came to the conclusion of training more. _No more fooling around,_ she thought. Determination fixed in her gaze. _And no more relying on friends to protect me._ Her thoughts traveled to those soft emerald jewels that always brought a smile to her face— but not this time. _I can't have people risking their lives for me._ A tear escaped from closed lid, as she flipped over again to try and ease her mind. _If Asami knew about what happened, I don't know what I'd do._ Minutes later Korra finally drifted off, with thoughts of a new routine fresh in her mind.

The next day, the young Southern Water Tribe native was met with praise, hugs, and a few tears when she arrived at her first period class. To her pleasant surprise, Ms. Castillo embraced Korra in a tight, yet chaste hug after properly welcoming her back in front of the class; which was unsurprisingly accompanied by an accelerated heartbeat and nerve induced armpit sweat. But, aside from the multiple stares and probing questions from her classmates, Korra's first period went by as it usually did and it felt nice. Ms. Castillo summoned she and Jinora after the lecture, and arranged for the young class representative to give Korra all of the notes she missed and help her catch up with the rest of the class. After another chaste hug and unwelcomed armpit sweating, Korra was in the halls and headed to her next period with Jinora updating her on recent events.

"Overcrowding?"

"Yeah," Jinora stated, her brows laced together in thought. "Republic City has been facing concerns with overcrowding for the last couple of years now, but it was officially declared as an issue a little of a month ago by the mayor." The pair passed through the breezeway and entered the Aang Cheng building. Korra felt nostalgia wash over her, as she took in the vermillion brick walls and aged oak doors. This was where she first met Asami. Korra almost drifted away in her thoughts, until a familiar name brought her back. "This woman, Suyin Beifong, apparently has another city underway about 330 KM away and there has been talk about a lot of people moving over there."

Korra almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait, Suyin Beifong? As in Officer Lin Beifong's younger sister is creating another city just because?" She couldn't control the derisive bite in her tone. Of everything she picked up from that woman after one meeting, the last thing she expected was that she owned an entire city. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, the jaded teen was impressed.

Jinora nodded her head with a chuckle, as she stopped at a nearby water fountain for quick drink. "Yup, the very same. I didn't know you knew her, though. She's almost never in town from what I hear from my father." Korra waved her hand dismissively at the statement.

"She appeared at my place last night after I took Naga around the neighborhood. When I got back home, she was talking with my Aunt Kya and Lin about some girl. But, I don't know. She came off as almost too carefree by the way she was holding that drink in her hand," the blue eyed native punctuated her thoughts with an arched brow. Her eyes were drawn to her shorter companion's incredulous expression. "What is it?"

"I wonder if your Aunt Kya knows my Auntie Kya," she responded with a jesting grin.

"You have an Aunt Kya, too, eh?" a bemused smile reached her eyes. "I bet my Aunt Kya is better," she taunted playfully.

"You might be right about that. I have yet to meet the woman," Jinora looked down momentarily, a glint of sadness briefly flickering in her eyes, before being replaced by a broad grin. "Wouldn't it be something if we had the same aunt? You'd be stuck with me forever, and once that happens I'm demanding joint ownership of Naga. I'll be damned if you parade riding her around in my face one more time." The short brunette held a sterned expression with her taller friend. The only accompanying sound being their hurried steps echoing down the hallway. Her lips thinned into a line behind straining cheeks, until laughter leaked out and filled the narrow stairwell they entered.

"You're an idiot," Korra laughed. "You better stay the hell away from my fluffy snowball, you short weirdo,," the pair broke out in laughter. They entered the third floor in high spirits, making failed attempts to suppress the sounds of their enjoyment. Korra couldn't remember the last time she genuinely laughed that much, but then the memory of wavy charcoal hair flowing through the wind and a bright painted smile flashed across her mind. The image that followed left her completely shook. Asami's bruised face twisted with grief and wet from tears. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Suddenly, Korra felt nauseous. She stopped in her tracks, hunching over to hold her stomach. When Jinora noticed that something was wrong, she doubled back to her side, genuine concern embedded in her bright amber eyes.

"Oh no, K-Korra are you alright?" The brunette stammered helplessly.

Korra wanted to move, but she couldn't. Her body felt as if it was rooted into the ground by hardened clay. Every nerve in her body shouted in pain, while her brain went into overdrive riddling her mind with a toxic blend of fear, anxiety, and depression. She couldn't move, and as far as she knew she couldn't breath, either. She fell to one knee clutched at her chest, stretching the fabric of her graphic T-shirt. Jinora was beside herself with worry, although she did know what to do in similar situations, her face lining with concern for her friend caused her to seize with panic.

"Korra!" She shouted again. Although the halls were filled with students heading to and from class, no one interjected to help them. Instead, Korra was probed with side glances and concerned murmurs. But, one passerby decided to stop and check in on the two younger women. Korra's breathing was shallow, her eyes fixed on the faded wood panels. The warmth of Jinora's hand on her shoulder suddenly disappeared, causing Korra to glance up in time to see a pair of black vans standing ahead of her. She lifted her head even further and met the gaze of an unusual familiar face.

"Is everything alright here?" Kuvira asked in an even tone. Her long dark hair was tied back in a loose bun, a few loose strands hung down, framing her face. Korra just stared at the other girl. She didn't have the strength to say anything, and honestly she didn't want to. Kuvira had left a bad taste in her mouth.

"We're f-fine," the class representative said hesitantly. Her hands were back along the sides of Korra's waist to help steady her balance. Even though she wasn't very tall or heavy to begin with, Jinora still struggled to keep them upright with her small frame. As Korra attempted to push herself up, they staggered backwards. A hand reached out to grab Korra's arm in order to keep them from falling over.

"You guys don't seem fine," Kuvira replied, as she pulled the shorter teen's arm over her shoulder and shifted her stance to accompany the added weight. Rather than protest, Korra just stood vacantly unable to do much but internally berate herself for putting herself in this predicament.

"Kuvira, thank you—but, why are you helping us? Korra, more specifically," the brunette's words fumbled clumsily from her mouth. She paused to regain her composure, then continued. "What I'm trying to say is there is no reason—"

She slowly scanned the students walking past them showing little to no interest, then back at the short brunette. "Well, no one else seemed to be in a rush to help out," Kuvira murmured in a detached tone. Although she was riddled with concern, Jinora meekly nodded and told her ailing friend to text her the moment she arrived at the nurse's office. Korra responded with a weak smile, and soon after she and Kuvira headed back towards the main building.

SIlence accompanied the pair while in transit. Jade stones would occasionally glance in the shorter girl's direction, and she would often look up in turn but that was it. They finally reached the nurse's office, and Korra was almost taken aback when the steel eyed teen helped her settle into a chair and left to go speak with the nurse. She occasionally looked back in her direction while she was speaking with her. Despite the slatted tint casted in her eyes, Kuvira's mannerisms mirrored genuine concern. Korra snorted under her breath in disbelief. She almost allowed herself to forget how much she despised her, regardless of how pretty she was. _I need to really stop basing people's personalities on appearance_ , she groaned internally. A thick-browed tangerine gaze flickered across her mind. She shuttered. The last thing she wanted in her life was to be compared with her womanizing friend. The world already had enough of those. Soon after arriving, Korra was able to leave with nothing more than a note explaining her absence from class, and a few tablets of magnesium to stave off fatigue and clear up the fogginess in her head. She walked idly along the wall, glanced back and almost tripped when she noticed Kuvira a little ways back just staring at her. Korra felt all the blood rushing to her head, she could feel herself becoming upset.

"If you were waiting for an opening to exact your revenge, this is probably the best opportunity you'll ever get," she said in a tired huff, eyes fixed ahead. She was more concerned with getting to her next class than the olive toned beauty stalking behind her. Kuvira didn't answer for a few moments. Korra felt her loose grip on the brick wall strain against her hand, as she came to a halt and snapped around. "Seriously, Kuvira, what the hell do you want from me? Do you wanna fight? Because I'm always ready to take you on again," Korra said unevenly. She had already expended too much energy, and now she was exhausted again, although she did her best to conceal her trembling legs and clenched sweating palms.

Kuvira continued progressing towards her, until she was barely an arm's length between them, never breaking eye contact. Korra's breathing picked up. She eyed her tall adversary suspiciously. Following a pause, she extended her hand catching her completely off guard.

"I'm not here to fight you, or do anything underhanded," she said. Her eyes appeared genuine, but Korra just stared at her hand with an upturned frown. "I'm serious, Korra."

"Why should I ever believe you? I mean, seriously, who just sucker punches someone after starting the damn fight? A fucking coward, that's who," she said wryly. Kuvira dropped her hand and brought it to her temple, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

"Look, the last thing I want to do right now is attack the person that saved my folks."

Korra's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?"

Her tall companion looked down, her tone dropping in tandem. "My parents were at Jade Park the day you were kidnapped, and that bomb went off. If," her jaw clenched slightly. "If you hadn't convinced your friends to go there that day they—something else could have happened," Kuvira's gaze remained on the ground. Korra just looked at her, mouth agape. "So, I'm sorry for causing you trouble, and I-I'm sorry for bothering you now. I'll just," she stopped speaking and just clenched her jaw again, before starting to walk off.

"Wait," Korra practically blurted out, catching the taller girl's slender wrist. Moistened jade stones turned back. _She was going to cry…?_ Her eyes softened. "I'm—I'm sorry. It's my first day back and it's hard. But, I shouldn't have been that cruel to someone who just volunteered to take me to the nurse's office." Even though Kuvira's eyes were distant, she could tell that she was listening. "Honestly, once I start training again I'll be in a much better mood," an awkward chuckle filled the space between them.

"Same," Kuvira said after a while with the remnants of a smile. Korra released her grip and looked at Kuvira as if it was the first time she truly saw her. She couldn't even stop the request that seemed to pull itself from her.

"Do you want to train together?" Now it was the other girl's turn to look surprised. Korra was right there with her; she had no idea where the question came from or what compelled her to voice it so boldly.

"Y-Yeah," Kuvira said with a tone that was more apprehensive than declarative in nature.

"Okay," Korra replied, more in response to her conflicting thoughts. "Let's meet here after school." Kuvira just smiled and she had reciprocated without a second thought.

When the day began, Korra was teeming with anxiety and her newly discovered compulsive need to bounce her foot or needlessly fidget with whatever she was holding at the moment. But by the end of the school day, she was in much higher spirits. Or, at least as high as they have been since Kya and Lin discovered her motionless body in an underground bunker. But, she didn't want to think about that right now—or possibly ever. At that moment, all she wanted to focus on was being able to train again. _Happy thoughts; light thoughts._ The southern cadence of her therapist's voice echoed throughout her mind. Korra had only been seeing him for a couple of months, but she felt comfortable enough to repeat some of the lessons to herself. Though she'd never tell him that. Even before therapy, she knew that she had a hard time opening up with people she felt close to. Hell, she was almost relieved that she didn't run into Asami at all during the day. Almost. Korra didn't even know why she felt overwhelmed with regret and the fleeting sensation of serenity every time she thought of her dark haired friend. Regardless of the reason, she had no intention of confronting that part of mind. At least not yet.

 _Happy thoughts; light thoughts._

She entered the stairwell and carefully descended to the ground floor. Backpack in hand, Korra rushed past nameless students in the halls and breezeway before finding herself nearing the nurse's office. _Is this a bad idea?_ Korra thought vaguely, as she met the fern green gaze of her new training partner. A faint smile traced across the young woman's lips as she approached the bright eyed sophomore. Korra couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation. In less than half a day, the awkward duo went from bitter rivals to formidable training partners. _I guess this is a nice change of pace,_ Korra thought as she offered a nod in response. Bull-headed or not, she knew that her school life would be much easier with fewer enemies.

"Where to?" Kuvira asked with a slight raise of her manicured brows, though her stance indicated that their training had already begun. Korra instantly thought of Jade Park, but quickly thought against it after a chilling reminder coursed through her veins. She hesitated, with a look of discomfort creasing the corners of her mouth. Her new ally seemed to pick up on it and responded accordingly. "How about up on Fire Oak Blvd? There's a nice clear space up there to practice, and it's a spot that's familiar to us both," she said in a pointed tone.

Korra's eyes grew wide. "Fire Oak Blvd—that's Jade Park, isn't it?" Sweat beaded her brow and moistened her hands. "I-I don't want to be up there right now," her voice trembled, as white noise filled the back of her mind. "It's—It's too soon," she said breathlessly, more to herself than anything.

"Is it," Kuvira stated rhetorically. Her countenance was unreadable. She only stood with her arms loosely locked around her abdomen.

Korra didn't know how to react in a way that didn't make her seem less frightened at the idea than she actually was. She could feel how desperate her eyes must have looked, but she couldn't help it. That place might as well have been in the very bowels of the most unholy caverns of the underworld. The Water Tribe native might not have remembered much of what happened after Jade Park, but she didn't need to.

"I'm not going back there," her voice dripped with anguish. It consumed her now, but she didn't care. "Kuvira, I-I don't care how that makes me look, but I would rather be sucker-punched by you a hundred times over than return to Jade Park." She lowered her gaze to the faded sneakers that adorned her feet, the way they complimented the ashen hardwood floor beneath them. A nostriled chuckle brought her attention back to the girl standing before her.

"How do you expect to ever be ready if you keep running from what haunts you, Korra?"

"I'm not running away from anything!" She shouted. A few of the students passing them only glanced at them momentarily before heading outside. Their past encounter that sparked school intrigue, now only the blip of a forgotten memory.

"Are you sure about that?" The slatted teen responded. A smirk revealing a perfect set of teeth in their wake.

Korra knew that the girl was now egging her on, trying to call her out and she was falling for it. Her chest tightened as she could hear her own heart pounding away in her ear drums. The sweat that hugged the corner of her jaw fell lifelessly to the ground and erupted on impact. The students that filed in and out of the main building were akin to a thunderous herd of animals. Suddenly everything was loud. Why was everything so loud? Korra pinched her eyes shut, causing the bridge of her nose to crinkle. She wanted it all to stop. It was too loud. White noise bled into an achromatic static against the canvas of her mind. Her limbs seized. Her anxiety attacks were never this bad. Arms wrapped around her shoulders into a comforting grip. The noise settled.

"I was taught that the best way to deal with trauma was to face it head on—but," she paused, lowering her head against the shorter girl's head. "I didn't think that it would trigger you like this. I'm sorry—please forgive me."

The noise faded away, only leaving Korra and her thoughts. She suddenly became very aware of her current predicament, and felt all the blood in her body rush to her head. Embarrassment wouldn't be the word to describe how it felt being cradled by your former nemesis.

"It's-It's fine, Kuvira. Just," she shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably with a concise clearing of her throat.

"S-Sorry," Kuvira repeated, dropping her arms. Korra moved to reassure her, when she noticed the eldest Nakamura brother staring at her, mouth agape, eyes daring to finally free themselves from beneath those bushy tarps he called eyebrows. Of all the times to run into Mako, it had to be after Korra's most recently relieved arch rival was cradling her to offset her very own debilitating anxiety attack. _Miracles really do come true,_ she chided to herself.

"K-Korra…?"

"Hey, Mako," she replied flatly. Kuvira still standing directly behind her with an aloof demeanor. If anymore blood circulated through her head at the rate it was, Korra was almost certain that should would die. Although, anything seemed more attractive than the ungainly situation she managed to bumble her way into. Again.

"Um, I—didn't know you were back," fumbled from his mouth. She noticed the flush in his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. Same old Mako.

"Today was my first day back," was all she could manage. Korra didn't know how she would react once she encountered one of her friends after her disappearance, but now that she was standing before (although below would be a more apt description) the towering form of her friend she didn't feel much of anything aside from embarrassment from the awkward encounter. "It's good to see you, Mako," she finally said.

"You, too," a crooked smile broke across his face. His eyes fell behind her. "And you're here with Ku-vira?" The way he said her name made Korra visibly cringe.

 _Why is this happening to me now?_

"Yup," the girl behind her replied succinctly. Korra noticed the chilling edge of her tone. "And who are you, exactly? Mae-koh?"

"Mako."

Kuvira hummed in response. "Did you know that in an archaic Germanic language the name 'Mako' means 'strength,' but in modern Japanese it means 'child of light?'" His brows creased as she stared him down (or rather, up). "Perhaps you're more characteristically inclined to the ladder rather than the former?"

"What are you getting at?" He asked bitterly, his voice coming off as more of a low growl.

The olive beauty chuckled coldly, then pointed at his flushed face in a downward motion. "Your face is very honest," she mused.

 _Oh, shit. That's funny._ Korra had to physically choke down her laughter, which resulted in a poorly timed snort that forced its way from her throat. Mako looked between them with a look of indignance. Korra didn't know if it was possible, but his face became even more flushed, as it evolved from a light wine blush to a deep shade of scarlet.

The towering junior released a harsh scoff, before turning on his heel. "Glad to see you're making new friends, 'avatar,'" he tossed over his shoulder in a biting tone. All she could do was blink.

"What?"

"Not that it matters, but that's all Bolin has been calling you since the park," he paused, briefly looking down. "He thinks that we're officially Team Avatar, you know, since we saved people," he trailed off, eyes still remaining down. "Anyway, I'm sure we'll catch up later, Korra."

"—Wait! Mako, hold on," she blurted out. Kuvira arched an imperceivable brow at the sudden outburst. Korra bit her lower lip, unsure of how to properly phrase herself without coming off as desperate. "Have you—How-How is Asami doing?" Korra saw as his shoulders rose and fell as he chuckled humorlessly.

"So, no one has told you, huh?" She could almost see the thin smirk he had pasted across his lips. She clenched her fists.

"Told me what?"

"I guess nothing," he said conclusively, as he disappeared into the flooding students.

She moved to follow him in a blind rage, but was held back by a light, but firm grip on her arm. Kuvira gave her a look that implied genuine concern. Korra shrugged off the gesture.

"Are you still in the mood to train?" She asked in almost a mechanic manner. Her tinted companion was a little more serious that she had initially assumed.

"Yeah," Korra responded absently. "Let's go."

"Where to exactly?"

"Well, where do you normally go?"

Kuvira just responded with a faint upturn of her lips, and led her shorter companion outside. After about a thirty minute walk in a nearby forest, they emerged at the head of massive lake located amidst the wooded area. Korra didn't shake off the instant sensation of unrelenting tranquility that washed over her entire existence. She could almost feel the stress and tension from the day lift from her shoulders, and evaporate above her as purified energy. A warm smile found its way on her lips.

"What is this place?" She asked quietly, turning to her stoic eyed accomplice.

"Peace manifested," Kuvira responded after a few moments of silence. Narrowed jade stones glanced over to her, before overlooking the large body of water. "This is where I go when I need to spiritually detox."

"What about training?" Korra said in a manner that could almost be taken as sarcasm. The taller girl chuckled under her breath.

"You can't expect to get very far by only training the body and neglecting the soul," she replied coolly.

Korra's gaze broke away from the lake momentarily to meet the gaze of her training companion. An incredulous smile on her lips. "To be honest, I've never really felt a connection to the spiritual energy in this world. But, I do know it's there I just haven't got anything from it, you know? Like, when I was a kid I think it was fine, but then something—something happened and," she trailed off solemnly. "And, I don't want to finish talking about this anymore," a nervous chuckle punctured the sky.

"We don't need to talk at all if you want," Kuvira said soothingly. "We can just take in the atmosphere."

She set down her backpack and stepped out of her shoes. Korra followed suit, and for the next couple of hours they did just that as they sat along the cliff overlooking the lake. Their feet hanging over, swinging idly. She hadn't experienced internal peace such as this in while, probably not since she was a child. Korra's eyes broke from the vibrant treeline and lowered to the shimmering lake. Unlike the small body of water at Jade Park, this lake was so clear that she could visibly see the white sand in the shallow water, until it dipped off into its crystal ultramarine depths. She was suddenly met with flashes of a glacial waterfront kissing a twilight horizon. The sound of a woman crying drew her attention behind her in enough time to see the woman she knew as her mother falling into the white crunchy snow. Her feet moved on their own accord, as she desperately tried to reach the woman. But, she wasn't fast enough. It was then when she looked past her mother to see an alarming amount of smoke rising from the village. Never had she seen so much smoke in her life. Her feet moved faster—

A hand rested atop hers with a light squeezed. Korra was jolted from her thoughts and met the phantom smile of her new accomplice, her light green eyes casted with concern. She shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat, removing her hand in the process. Weird wouldn't be word she used to describe Kuvira holding her hand. The chestnut haired teen knew that she meant well, but all of it was something that she needed to get used, before she could think of the other girl as anything relating to that of a friend. She noticed how Kuvira flinched at the rejection.

"Sorry," Korra said awkwardly.

"Don't be," she said quietly. "I should be the one apologizing to you. After the way I treated you when we first met, it's no wonder that you don't want to open up. I'm honestly surprised that you came out here with me, considering everything that you've been through." She chewed on her bottom lip, as she leaned forward to gaze over the cliff's edge and into the magnificent shimmering water. When her shorter companion didn't respond she continued. "That day you disappeared, my parents and I got into this heated argument over something stupid. It was so pointless that I can't even remember what it was about now, but I do remember that it was my fault." She paused contemplatively. "Anyway, they responded by threatening to throw me out of the house, you know? My behaviour had been so awful up to that point, where they didn't see any alternative solution that involved me staying. I was an awful fucking daughter," a wry chuckle emitted from her lips. For the first time, Korra looked over to her as she spoke and noticed the pain in her eyes as she sat staring into the lake. "So, I told them that I wasn't leaving and to go kill themselves," she paused again. Looking down at her feet, as another harsh chuckle made its way out. The bright sun accentuated the moisture forming in her eyes. She suddenly looked back up sniffing crisply. "So, they left. I've never seen them look so betrayed in my entire life, and I knew how much I had hurt them. But, I was being petty and didn't care. After they left I decided to watch some TV, you know? And about an hour into my show, it gets interrupted by this 'Breaking News' disclaimer and, uh, says that an explosion went off at Jade Park leaving many injured."

She stopped to turn towards Korra between deeply furrowed brows and she saw the fresh tears streaming down her face. "At that very moment, I was just overwhelmed with this awful feeling that something had happened to them. And not a second later do I see my father being placed in an ambulance mobile on a fucking stretcher, and my mother crying over his body—-" She was interrupted by the deluge of tears that poured down her face. Her eyes were clenched in agony, as she sat silently weeping into the hand propped up on her lap.

The blue eyed native just stared at her green eyed counterpart, unsure of what to do in this particular situation. She moved to place a reassuring arm on the young woman's back, but decided against it at the last moment. She opted for another method, instead.

"I don't remember it clearly, but I'm pretty sure Asami's life was ruined because she tried rescuing me that day." She released a heavy sigh. "No one will tell me what's going on with her at all. Just that somehow her father was involved. But, everytime I bring it up to my Aunt Kya she just gives me this look of guilt, like, there's something she wants to tell me but can't. And I can't shake the feeling that she's hurt and that it's my fault, because I couldn't protect myself," she bit her lower lip in a futile attempt to ward off incoming tears.

"You know, Sato didn't show up to school for weeks after you went missing. Yeah, no one had any idea where she had gone off to. It wasn't until later that she showed back up, but it was infrequent, you know? Before everything at Jade Park, I usually saw her before my Calculus class, but now I randomly see her at odd hours throughout the day. Sometimes she's with that government teacher—-the one at the main building. I think her name was Castiglo or something."

"Castillo," Korra retorted absentmindedly. Her direct gaze implied how intently she was listening.

"Yeah, Castillo, but I don't see her as often as I used to."

Their conversation lasted well after the sun setted, and after the pair emerged from the forest and preparing to part ways, she recognized a Sato Police Cruiser parked in the distance sitting idle in the parking lot. She almost choked at the rate her heart accelerated and began pumping adrenaline through her veins. A faintly mumble "shit," was the only audible cue she gave before breaking out into a hobbled sprint across the low plain clearing to the school. Kuvira frantically followed close behind, unsure of what triggered such a panicked response from her short companion. She even tried communicating with her between heaving breaths to get some sort of clarity, but was met with silence until they reached their destination. Korra instantly moved to check inside the cruiser, but found it to be empty even though it was still running. _They must have just gotten here_ , she concluded, trying to downplay the severity of the situation but it wasn't working. It never works.

"Korra!?" A voice cried from the distance. The teen saw the illumination from a torch light coming from around the main building.

"I'm here!" She responded breathlessly.

The torch light then began moving frantically from side to side, as two silhouetted figures approached them at alarming speeds. Kuvira stood a little closer to her, bracing for the encounter. As they approached, the faces of a distraught Kya and a concerned Lin were illuminated by the headlights of the cruiser. Kya was out of breath, but it stemmed from her being tormented by not knowing the whereabouts of her niece rather than from the run over. Without any verbal cues, Kya enveloped her into a smothering embrace. Korra almost protested, as she felt her own air supply constrict but returned the embrace when she felt a warm liquid drip down her forehead. Lin watched the pair warmly, until she noticed the girl standing behind them.

"Hey, aren't you that kid that pressed charges a little while ago?" She flashed the torch light directly at the teen, causing Kuvira to wince and shield her eyes. "What the hell are even doing here? Up to no good?" The overbearing beam of light remained fixed on her.

"Yes, I'm her. And, no I'm not here to cause trouble. I just—-I just" she tried to look up, but the intensity of the beam forced her eyes shut. "Could you please get that light out of my damn face, please?" Kuvira's tone edged on irritation, but the decorated officer wouldn't let up. Instead, she remained fixed, but turned to speak to the short teen who was still tangled in the older woman's embrace.

"Korra, does this delinquent check out?"

"Yeah, Ms. Lin. Kuvira's cool," she said and carefully pried herself from crushing arms. "I'm fine, auntie, I was actually with Kuvira all after school. We were down by the lake in the woods, so everything's cool."

The salted medic looked down at her niece with soft eyes, and gently placed a hand atop her head, began rubbing it gingerly. She then shot a glare at the girl who was still at the mercy of Lin Beifong's blinding torch light. She walked over to the woman, motioning for her to put it down, approached Kuvira, and snatched her up by her collar with such speed that neither of them had time to process the encounter. Although Kya only had an inch on her, she had Kuvira standing on the balls of her feet. Ice chip daggers peered into soft jade for several moments before releasing the grip on her collar in a chillingly calm manner. Korra assumed that something had to have been said, because Kuvira was left aghast. It wouldn't be far off to assume that the girl had just met her match with a demon by the way she was trembling. The preceding car ride was a silent one, and once her new partner was dropped off Kya and Lin picked up in the middle of a conversation they must have previously had, and all the while Korra fell asleep listening contently, finally happy to be home.

Throughout the rest of the week, Korra didn't see Asami or hear of her whereabouts, but school went on as usual, not to mention the aforementioned training sessions that she and Kuvira had agreed upon. She almost didn't want to admit it, but training with the person who randomly attacked at school wasn't all that bad. Aside from their first brash encounter, Kuvira was a little more mild-mannered and draconian than she would have pegged her to be. Maybe it was treating her parents horribly before their almost untimely death that triggered this behaviour, but all she knew was that she preferred this Kuvira to the other one. Gradually, their training sessions became intense with each passing day, with times ranging from one to three hours a day. And during that short period of time, Korra went from barely being able to defend herself against her partner's attacks, to being about to counter and strike with moderate precision and force. Hell, since she began meeting with Kuvira after school her nightmares have reduced dramatically now that she was occupying her time with something productive. There were times where she would feel overwhelmed with regret and be seized by one of her many anxiety attacks, but they didn't last as long as they used to and weren't as debilitating. She wasn't back to her old self, yet, but things were certainly looking up.

During a break between classes, Korra casually made her way to the restroom with a faint smile teasing her lips, as she went over defensive maneuvers she had recently learned in her head. But, that's when her illusion shattered and her eyes fell upon a young woman with wavy raven hair that dipped to the middle of her back, she leaned over a nearby sink meticulously washing her hands. Korra didn't know whether she was simply unable to move, or didn't remember how to as she just stared there barely moving; barely breathing.

Asami.

She couldn't say it outloud since that day at the lake, but that's the only word that filtered through her mind. The sound of the facet squeaking off gathered her attention, she watched laggardly as Asami paused over the sink to give herself a once over in the mirror, before pivoting leave. Then for the first time in what seemed like forever—-their eyes met. Korra wasn't sure if she mirrored the same expression of astonishment and fear, but it would be a lie to say that she didn't feel it. Another student entering from behind Korra to use the lavatory, broke their temporal trance. Asami moved first, parting her lips to speak, but emitting no sound.

"Korra," she finally said, breathlessly. The corners of her eyes twitched involuntarily; she couldn't help but notice the overwhelming sorrow that radiated from them. But, she couldn't speak up. She forgot how to. "I-I," she began. All Korra could do was stare at her. Afraid to move; afraid that if she did, she may wake up and realize that it wasn't real. That would break her. But, why would it break her? Did it matter? "I like your hair," Asami finally managed. A smile making its way across her face, but falling short of consuming the sadness in her eyes.

Something like a chuckle came from chestnut haired sophomore, and once that happened she couldn't suppress the large smile that followed. "I like your hair, too," she said warmly. Asami reciprocated by closing the distance between them pulling Korra into a sincere hug. Regardless of what the reason was, Korra broke down in the older teen's arm. Audible sniffs and convoluted breaths accompanied the torrential fall of tears that streamed down her face and was promptly absorbed by the upperclassman's satin white blouse. Soft warm palms were placed at the back of her head and neck as she cried. The sudden act of affection made her very aware of her embarrassing behaviour. She pulled back abruptly, eyeing the watermarked stain on the white blouse. Her face burned with embarrassment.

"I'm-I'm sorry for that," she stammered, she couldn't move her eyes from the wet stain. "And, I'm sorry about your shirt," she added. Embarrassment can't be the word; mortified, perhaps?

"Don't ever be sorry for something like that. Ever," Asami said in a stern, yet soothing tone. She then smiled warmly. "Your hair is longer," Korra gave a shy nod and looked away nervously. A soft hand touched her arm lightly. "It's beautiful," she said. Although her eyes beamed with warmth, they still held a note of remorse in them. This reminded Korra of the awful nightmares she had been plagued with since her rescue.

"What happened to you after I went—-after I left?" It took everything in her to get those words out, so she wasn't surprised when it left her feeling emotionally drained. Asami moistened her lips contemplatively and looked over to the corner of the room briefly before returning her gaze. The sound of a stall creaking open next to them, caused them both to physically jump in surprise. A rather unenthused student stared them down, before skipping the sink and leaving them in silence. Asami drew and audible breath to calm her nerves.

"Turns out my father was somehow linked in with your disappearance and, uh, left the country the very same night you were found. He's now a person of interest in your case, and even has an outstanding warrant for his arrest throughout the Earth Kingdom and Republic Nations." The small teen just listened intently. "I'm just—-you know trying to put the pieces together and see how this factors in with Future Industries. I'm now stuck trying to save the very same monopoly that ruined my life. Figures," she added bitinginly. Her demeanor softened, as she cleared her throat. "I heard that when they found you," she paused and Korra could see the emotion building in her eyes. "You were covered in blood and unconscious. H-How have you been recovering? Do-Do you remember anything?"

"I've been recovering fine," she answered. "And, no, I don't remember much of anything after Jade Park." Korra hesitated momentarily, before looking up to meet emerald jewels. "I was told that you tried rescuing me at the park. Thank you so much for that," she said breathlessly. She couldn't control the tear that escaped and rolled off her cheek. She saw the other girl's arm twitch before remaining still.

"Always," Asami whispered. The intrusive ring of a bell over the intercom indicating the start of their next period, pierced their ears causing both to once again visibly jump. "I can't fucking stand that thing," she said lightly, a serene smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I should probably get to back to class," Korra said mildly. "I also need to," a shy finger pointed over to one of the stalls and Asami waved her through with a gallant gesture which emitted a small laugh.

"Of course," she chuckled. "I also have something to—-um, I guess I'll see you around, then?"

"Definitely," Korra responded. "Let's keep in touch."

And with that, both of the young women went their separate ways.

Later that day, Korra and Kuvira were out training by the lakeside. Which she later discovered was aptly named Bismuth lake for the array of colorful minerals, including bismuth, that littered the bed of the lake and decorated the surrounding pale sand. The pair always took to removing their shoes and engaging in hand-to-hand combat on the warm earth. After their first official training session, she surprisingly realized how much more therapeutic it was than being at the gym. A discovery she knew not to share with either of the Nakamura brothers, knowing they both have lived above a gym for the better part of their adolescent lives. Almost an hour into their first match, and neither knows who will come out victor. Since they have begun training, Kuvira had always came out victorious, but Korra could feel how much more powerful she had become since they started out. A miscalculated placement of her foot led to the shorter teen being swept off the ground in a fluid motion and crashing into the moist sandy earth.

"You seem distracted," her partner panted unevenly, quickly wiping the sweat from her brow before reaching down to help a very tired Korra. The shorter girl swatted at the kind gesture and opted to just lie flat against the ground with her limbs splayed out and eyes closed, her chest rose and fell with each breath. They both were exhausted. "Are we finished then?" Kuvira wheezed impatiently.

"Just—-Just shut up for second," she held up a sweaty hand momentarily, before letting it flop back at her side. Kuvira rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion, but humored her companion's latest dramatic feat: feigning death. Again.

"This is getting really old really fucking fast, Korra," Kuvira griped. A hand shot up to wave dismissively at the comment before flopping back down to her side.

"Just shhh—-"

Her stoic companion kicked the side of her leg in defiance, but ultimately remained quiet. After several moments, Korra spoke up.

"In my last block, I was invited to go to a party this weekend at some sort of secret bar that's pretending to be a library or something?"

"Speakeasy," the older teen offered.

"Hey, speaking is hard right now," she retorted breathlessly. Kuvira silently stared down at her, disappointment evident in her piercing gaze. "Don't start that shit with me right now, Kuvira. I'm trying to invite you out socially. Keep the act up, and I'll take—-I'll take," she trailed off gesturing lazily in the air.

"Naga?" she offered again, with a sarcastic bite.

"You're damn skippy, I'd invite Naga. No shame there."

"I think there is," Kuvira said knowingly. With all the time they've spent together training, Korra could now discern whether or not amusement was implicit with each biting remark. She figured it was the ladder and smiled broadly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just meet me there no later than nightfall." Her partner responded wh a firm tug on the wrist to prop her up, and with that the two resumed their training.

Friday was upon them in no time at all, and after their training concluded, Korra was only given less than two hours to shower and put on something appropriate enough for a party. _So what I normally wear, but kicked up a notch,_ she deduced while perusing through her sparse clothing selection. Hangers clanked in bunched pairs, as she pushed through her entire wardrobe for the fourth time. Surprisingly, even more disappointed with each cursory inspection. _Why the fuck do I only have button downs and graphic tees?_ She couldn't contain the growl that registered through the room, nor the unceremonious display of knocking several hangars off the rack of her armoire. It wasn't a minute later when she heard light knocking at her door.

"Not now, auntie. I'm busy," she called out inattentively, staring at the pile of clothes that fell at her feet.

"Not Kya. Open up, twerp," replied the uniformed cadence of her Aunt Kya's officer friend. They've become a little too unbearable as of late, though. Korra just figured that her aunt needed the insurance of her safety after she was kidnapped. She involuntarily rolled her eyes and made her way across the room to the door. Sucking her mouth into a thin line upon meeting the pale green gaze of the officer. But, something seemed off.

"Why are you red?" Korra asked indignantly. She noticed Lin's flushed cheeks and languid gaze that surprisingly were even more authoritative and puritanical, leaving Korra to wonder if the woman was even capable to physically relax. Realization suddenly struck. "By my beard, is _the_ Officer Lin Beifong really drunk _in my house_? _At_ this hour? But, what about protecting the people and _doing_ push-ups?" She feigned offense by placing a theatrical hand over her chest and smiling incredulously. Lin rolled her eyes in the most drawn out way Korra ever knew was even possible. _Yep, that answer's that._

"Listen, kid. When you finally are old enough to take on everyone's shit without being a little twerp maybe I'll give you a little hit, huh?"

"Um, I'm not even sure what that means, nor how to respond to that," her response tentative in nature, brows wrinkled slightly. "Wait, are you insulting me—-?"

"They never do," the officer quipped, cutting her off entirely. "Why the hell were you making so much noise up here anyway." The older women with the more or less permanent scowl pushed her way into the teenager's bedroom and looked around, an acute grimace etched on her contenance.

"I can't find anything to wear to this party," she responded warily, carefully watching the woman inspect her room. "Why hell are you looking at my room like that—"

"Watch your damn mouth, Korra. I raised you better," Kya chimed in, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Her voice matched the look of disgust apparent on the officer's face. "Yuck, Korrs. Why is your room like this?" She quickly scanned the bed with an upturned frown.

"What party are you talking about, kid? I don't remember being told anything about one," Lin said in a raised voice, competing over the other woman. Korra moved to answer, but was interrupted again, unexpectedly.

"Ooh, who's going to a party? I love myself a good party," an overly enthused voice barked from the hallway.

The chestnut haired teen squinted in confusion. "Wh-Who _even_ is that?" she shouted skeptically, her entire body gesturing towards the door. The gold flat that appeared in the door frame behind Kya was almost a dead giveaway, until she moved behind the woman poking her head over her shoulders with a wide grin. "Ms. Beifong, what are you—-when did you get here? There was no evidence of you being here—-"

"Hey, Korra! Good to see you, again, honey bunch!" The woman said happily, her incandescent grin shining brilliantly. Kya playfully shooed her away, and both women shared a laugh. Lin glared at them from across the room, imitating disinterest. Korra just stood watching vacantly, entirely unsure of where her control of the situation went in such a short period of time. She cleared her throat loudly, but her attempts to gain their attention was futile. Lin now stood laughing with the other women from across the room. Korra grimaced.

"Why are you crazy drunk people in my room?" She inquiredly loudly. The women grew silent and stared at the short teen, shocked by the sudden outburst, but waiting for her to finish. When there was no immediate response, Korra just sighed and dragged a hand across her brow. "Can I just have help finding something to wear please?"

"Well, why didn't you just say that before, kiddo?" Kya mused with a warm smile. And with that, Suyin went with Kya to grab something from her bedroom down the hall, and Lin wound up straying back downstairs to relax on the couch. In the time that it took for the older women to return to her with a matte black dress adorned with a mini buckle at the waist, Korra had styled her hair up into high bun and put on some studded earrings. A heartfelt smile appeared on Kya's lips as she moved to hand her niece the outfit they picked out. She slightly cupped her face. "You're so beautiful, Korra," she cooed, pressing an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"She has good genes," Suyin chuckled with a knowing wink, playfully nudging Kya's arm. Normally in situations like this, the seasoned combat medic would comment on their unshared genealogy, but emphasize the importance of her role in Korra's life despite their kinship. Something in the area. Not to be abrasive, but just upfront. Unabashed transparency was always her motto. Uncharacteristically, though, the older woman just offered a smile and reciprocated the playful act.

"What is happening?" She blurted out. Both of the women were wrapped up in their conversation, and too busy laughing to pay her any mind.

"Show us the final result when you're done, sweetheart!" Kya called out between laughs. Suyin's echos followed, as they left the room.

Rather than labour over the extreme possibility that her aunt may become romantically involved with one of the two sisters, Korra decided to slip on the black dress and give it a test run for the night to see how it made it feel. She vividly remembered the time that Asami had worn a black and sangria red mini dress to school one day, and remembered how beautiful it had looked on her. _Maybe it will have the same effect on me_ , she thought with a tiny smile. In lieu of heels, she wore a pair of low cut all black chucks. Before heading downstairs to show the inebriated women that gained occupancy of the entire ground floor, she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Satisfied with her look, she grabbed her backpack and went down to the living room. She met the distant gaze of the officer, who sat alone on the family-sized couch watching a documentary about the presence weaponized atheism in authoritarian states. The cerulean eyed teen just stared between the older woman and the TV screen, unsure how to exist in the moment. Naga sat between them both, happily napping at the officer's feet. Korra would have smiled at the sight, but felt uncomfortable doing so, as Lin's pale green eyes looked back up at her.

"You look good, kiddo," she said evenly, her face softened to reveal a faint smile on her lips. Korra returned the smile and crossed into the kitchen.

"Aunt Kya, Ms. Beifong, I'm about to head out," she said hurriedly. "Oh, and someone please go out there and take the remote from Ms. Lin. I don't know what the hell she's watching out there, but it made me sad," she added looking gravely concerned.

"I swear that fool is iron-clad," Suyin laughed, as passed Korra into the living room, and gave her a quick wink when they met eyes. "Have fun at the thing, Korra," she called back with a jovial wave of her hand, and moved to sit with her sister on the couch.

Korra turned to face her, the look of confusion occupying the distinct ripple of her brow. "Why is she like that?" She wanted to appear concerned, but didn't know if she had the energy to properly display it.

"That woman is just a big ol' kid at heart, honey. Don't even think about that. I want you to focus on having fun tonight!" Kya said lovingly and pulled her niece into another smothering embrace.

"Thanks, auntie," she gasped.

Korra offered farewells one last time to Lin and Suyin, before heading out into the crisp late afternoon. The sun would be setting within the hour, so she promptly began to walk over to this 'spick-queasy' she had been hearing about all week from classmates. Twenty minutes later and a few blocks down from her destination, Korra's phone chimed indicating an incoming text. As she flipped it open to read the message a light smile teased the corners of her mouth:

 **Kuvira** : I'm already here. Everything good on your end?

'Yeah, buddy,' she typed out, a light chuckle passing her lips. 'Just down the street.'

A/N: I actually finished this at 4 am and uploaded it immediately after. I'm never doing that again. Smh. But, this chapter is much lighter, because a shit storm is coming. AKA teen angst. Maybe Asami shouldn't have lied about being there?


End file.
